


Весь мир — театр

by Make_believe_world



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Case Fic, F/F, M/M, POV First Person, References to Hamlet, Theatre, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Январь 1881-го года, Лондон: военный врач в отставке сходит с ума от тоски, но ему дарят билет в театр. Гамлет покоряет его с первого взгляда. Происходит убийство. Они влюбляются.





	1. Ш. Скотт Холмс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Totus Mundus Agit Histrionem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215653) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



> Бета [toxicatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicatta//)  
> Тематическая доска автора на [Pinterest](https://ru.pinterest.com/schmelinor/totus-mundus-agit-histrionem/)  
> Юный Джереми Бретт в роли Гамлета [(фотографии)](https://vk.com/wall-151500334_210)

_Сцена потеряла в его лице прекрасного актера,_ _когда он стал специалистом по расследованию преступлений._

_Скандал в Богемии_

 

 

Середина 1880-го года — это то время, пережить которое заново мне бы не хотелось ни за что на свете. В бою при Майванде меня ранили, и это поставило крест на моей карьере, но ступить на английскую землю я смог только через четверть года. Я утратил веру в жизнь и в людей, утратил стремления и планы и сделал то единственное, что пришло мне тогда в голову, — поехал в Лондон.

Лондон принял меня так радушно, как это свойственно только самым большим городам. Я оказался в центре толпы, один среди миллионов. Я мог бы сгинуть там навеки. Государственной пенсии едва хватало на еду и крышу над головой, а мои траты значительно ее превышали. Руки у меня тряслись слишком сильно, чтобы рассчитывать на работу в больнице, расшатанные нервы не позволяли спать по ночам. Слишком часто я просыпался от рева орудий, и сон не приносил отдыха.

К началу 1881-го я уже понял, что с таким образом жизни долго не протяну, но все же отказывался уезжать в провинцию. За пределами Лондона у меня не было никого: ни семьи, ни друзей, на помощь которых я мог бы рассчитывать, — нужно было обходиться тем, что есть. Можно сменить гостиницу на что-нибудь более доступное, например, на койку в меблированных комнатах, — или найти кого-нибудь и разделить с ним арендную плату.

Прошло всего несколько дней, как я пришел к этому заключению, когда в толпе Критериона на меня наткнулся юный Стэмфорд, который когда-то ассистировал мне в Бартсе. Я был совсем один, но вот откуда ни возьмись передо мной возникает знакомое круглое лицо.

— Уотсон! — Он сердечно потряс мне руку. — Здорово снова вас видеть, приятель. Что же с вами приключилось?

Когда мы перешли от лживых «Все хорошо, благодарю вас, а вы как?» и «Спасибо, все замечательно» к разговору более искреннему, ответ мой занял довольно много времени. Я пригласил Стэмфорда пообедать в Холборн, и весь вечер мы обменивались историями об Индии и Англии. Наконец он спросил, что я делаю сегодня вечером. Я признался, что планов у меня нет. Обычный мой план — напиться, влезть в неприятности и проиграться, но об этом я предпочел умолчать.

— Не знаю, интересно ли вам, — сказал Стэмфорд, вынимая из кармана конверт, — но у меня есть билет на сегодняшнее представление. Сам я пойти не могу, но не пропадать же месту. Мне нужно нагнать пропущенную лекцию, а я так ждал этого спектакля.

— Стэмфорд, я не могу, — запротестовал я.

— Уотсон, я настаиваю. Клянусь, что не могу пойти сам или найти вместо себя кого-то другого. Уберите бумажник, дружище. Если уж вы так настаиваете, будете мне должны.

Я убрал билет во внутренний карман пиджака. Театр меня не слишком-то интересует — да мне и надеть туда нечего. И все же я почувствовал какой-то трепет. Театр — это роскошь. Сам бы я никогда не купил билет. Мы со Стэмфордом распрощались и разошлись по своим делам, и я весь вечер уговаривал себя пойти. Здание театра находится совсем недалеко от моей гостиницы на Стрэнде, и упускать такую возможность глупо. Но единственный мой приличный костюм вышел из моды три года назад и давно уже висит на мне мешком.

Но ведь меня там никто не знает, говорил я себе, а значит, нечего и беспокоиться о внешнем виде. Вот бы это не значило для меня так много! Я смотрел в зеркало над раковиной на свое исхудавшее, неестественно загорелое лицо и твердил, что веду себя смешно. Нормальные люди все время ходят в театры.

***

Я выскользнул из гостиницы, избежав обвиняющего взгляда владельца. У входа в театр уже толпились люди. С некоторым волнением я присоединился к ним. Обычная лондонская суета меня не пугает, а вот плотное скопление решительно настроенных театралов — среда неизвестная. Я сжал зубы и прошел внутрь.

Билетер бросил на меня короткий взгляд и отправил к капельдинеру, который проводил меня к моему месту.

Я сел и стал осматривать зал. Сцена оказалась довольно близко, всего в нескольких рядах. Оркестровая яма была накрыта, а рампы освещали роскошный занавес. Непривычно сидеть на красном бархате. Расстояние между рядами достаточно большое, чтобы я мог вытянуть больную ногу. Трость я пристроил между своим креслом и соседним. Подлокотники из красного дерева были отполированы до блеска.

Сама сцена была деревянной, в некоторых местах покрывающая ее краска протерлась от шарканья десятков ботинок. Разноцветные кусочки бумаги отмечали места, где полагалось стоять актерам. Занавес, похоже, был из той же ткани, что и обивка кресла подо мной; в огнях рамп видно, как от малейшего движения позади по полотну пробегает рябь. С легким шорохом скользили по полу золотые кисточки. Я медленно выдохнул и с усилием расслабил плечи.

Где-то на задворках сознания маячили остатки знаний о содержании пьесы, но, глядя на занавес, я не смог вспомнить ничего существенного кроме того, что дело происходит в Дании и во всем как-то замешан призрак. Умирает молодая девушка. Хотя там все умирают, по-моему.

Что же, в этом для меня нет ничего нового.

Вокруг собирались люди. Мне пришлось подвинуть трость, чтобы дать место джентльмену слева от меня, а потом убрать с прохода ногу, чтобы пропустить леди. Через десять минут меня окружили со всех сторон. Я закрыл глаза и стал ждать поднятия занавеса.

Открыть я их смог только тогда, когда сцена потемнела и зал замолчал. Появились актеры, прошлись по сцене и увлекли меня за собой. Призрак заставил меня похолодеть от ужаса. Испугались солдаты, и я испугался вместе с ними. Я дрожал в своем кресле — и тут появился принц Датский.

Гамлет был высок, наверное, больше шести футов, и казался еще выше из-за невероятной худобы. Он был одет во все черное, от мягких туфель до кожаного камзола, и от этого казался таким же бледным, как призрак, которого он увидел. Рампа подчеркивала узкое лицо, а когда он заговорил, его голос пронзил меня насквозь. Я был заворожен. Я не мог отвести от него глаз.

Он затянул меня в омут переживаний. Я чувствовал в себе его подозрения, его неуверенность. Мучительный монолог больно отозвался в моем сердце, а его сумасшествие задело мою потерянную душу. Он слишком много думал, слишком глубоко анализировал, — тогда как я всего лишь следовал приказам. Любимая пыталась вывести его из оков собственного разума, но он застрял в нем, и я застрял вместе с ним. Он ходил по периметру и говорил лично со мной, он пытался выбраться из сетей, которые сам же и сплел, а я ничем не мог ему помочь. Мне было больно за него, вместе с ним, из-за него, и когда он наконец поддался безумию и яду на клинке, я чувствовал, как у меня разрывается сердце.

После финальной сцены наступила тишина, а потом откуда-то с задних рядов пошла волна аплодисментов. Я вскочил на ноги и оказался среди своих соседей, которые тоже не остались сидеть. Мы хлопали и хлопали, а актеры возвращались на поклон. Гамлет был все еще в крови, темные волосы упали на прекрасный, высокий, покрытый потом лоб. Он вежливо улыбался и благодарно кивал бушующей публике. Потом актеры разошлись, и стали расходиться зрители, и скоро я оказался окружен обычной суетой медленно пустеющего зала.

Я сел обратно подождать, пока толпа поредеет, и посмотрел в программку.

«В главной роли Ш. Скотт Холмс». Он потрясающий, тут и говорить нечего. От одного воспоминания о его голосе меня пронзила дрожь. Как же долго я не чувствовал подобного по отношению к другому человеку. Какая жалость, что это всего лишь шоу.

— Я могу вам помочь? — произнес знакомый голос. Я подскочил в кресле.

Ш. Скотт Холмс стоял на сцене босиком и оттирал руки от фальшивой крови. На лице ее уже почти не было, и он снял камзол и чулки. Сейчас он был в обычных брюках и рубашке с закатанными рукавами и расстегнутым воротником, подтяжки свободно лежали на бедрах. Он полностью преобразился. Вместо страстного, страдающего, недоступного датского принца передо мной стоял смертный мужчина.

Наши взгляды встретились. Он выжидающе улыбнулся:

— Что-то случилось?

Зал совсем опустел, остались только мы с Холмсом. Я смущенно откашлялся.

— Нет. — Я поднялся на ноги и оперся на трость. — Я просто... задумался. Не заметил... Вы были великолепны.

Улыбка его стала еще шире и искренней, и он смущенно наклонил голову.

— Благодарю.

Он стал складывать тряпочку, а я застыл на месте, уставившись на его руки. Спокойные руки, сухие отточенные движения — ничего общего с дрожащей от возбуждения жестикуляцией Гамлета. Словно после смерти он, наконец, успокоился. В конце концов его душа обрела мир.

Да нет же. Актер передо мной очень даже жив. Личина Принца Датского осталась за сценой вместе со сценическим костюмом.

Я посмотрел на него, и мы снова встретились взглядами. В его глазах сверкали искры радостного изумления, а на тонких губах играла проницательная улыбка. Я покраснел.

— Позвольте пожать вам руку, — сказал Холмс, подходя к краю сцены.

— Что?

— Пожать вам руку, — повторил он, протягивая ее для рукопожатия. — Пытаюсь быть вежливым.

Изумленный, я стал пробираться между сидений. Холмс смотрел, как я шел по проходу, и не сделал ни одного шага мне навстречу. Просто ждал, пока я подойду к сцене и протяну к нему руку. Вблизи я заметил на его лице сценический грим: подведенные черным серые глаза сияли ярко и глубоко. Кого-нибудь другого, с более мягким лицом, он бы сделал женственным. Его лицу, сплошь состоящему из тонких линий и острых углов, она добавляла мужественности. У меня пересохло горло.

— Вы были в Афганистане, — сказал он, не отпуская моей руки.

— Да, — пораженно ответил я. — Как вы узнали, во имя неба?

На мне ведь нет военной формы.

— У вас выправка военного, — сказал он, наклоняясь ко мне поближе, — а ваша походка говорит слишком много. Она слегка неровная, а еще вы левую руку держите немного неестественно. Значит, военная рана. А вот хватка у вас явно врачебная.

— Я ассистент хирурга, — признался я. — Служил в Пятом Нортумберлендском, потом в Шестьдесят шестом Беркширском.

Холмс присвистнул.

— Вы были при Майванде! Да вы герой, сэр.

— Боже, нет. 

Я попытался избежать его пронизывающего взгляда, но моя рука так и осталась зажатой в его.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Позвольте, по крайней мере, угостить вас выпивкой.

Я уставился на него.

— Что, прямо сейчас?

Он отпустил мою руку, и ей тут же стало холодно. Он выпрямился.

— Дайте мне десять минут смыть грим, и я весь ваш.

— Я... — Я не знал, что ответить.

— Прошу прощения. — Он замер на полпути. — Вы, наверное, заняты.

Я поморщился.

— Вовсе нет.

Улыбка вернулась, на этот раз озорная.

— Уже да, — сказал он и исчез за кулисами.

Я сглотнул. Сердце мое колотилось, а руки совсем не слушались. На минуту мне показалось, что я заболел. Потом меня настигло радостное возбуждение, и я улыбнулся так широко, что лицу стало больно. Я пошел к выходу — с легкостью, какой не ощущал уже полгода. Девушка за дверью при виде меня вскрикнула от удивления.

Убрав с лица маниакальную гримасу, я принес ей свои извинения и прошел к выходу из театра. Она что-то пробормотала мне в спину, но я был слишком воодушевлен, чтобы обратить на нее хоть какое-то внимание. Я закутался в пальто, прячась от зимнего ветра, и обмотался шарфом, чтобы спрятать широкую улыбку, которую не мог удержать.

В армии я прослыл неискоренимым ловеласом, удостоившимся внимания женщин с трех континентов. За границей я с мужчинами не спал, но в Англии университетские привычки стали возвращаться. Мне повезло, что меня влечет к обоим полам, это избавляет почти от всех проблем.

Но об актерах всякое говорят, и мистер Ш. Скотт Холмс, похоже, не исключение.

С другой стороны, вполне возможно, что он просто хочет проявить любезность к почитателю его таланта. Я слишком тороплю события. Женщин отвращают мои раны, и вряд ли гражданский придет от них в восторг. Смотреть на них противно, а я всего лишь простой калека. Бедро искорежено настолько, что я едва могу стоять. И у меня хватило наглости решить, что в любовных делах это не имеет значения? «Я просто смешон», — сказал я себе и опустил пониже шляпу.

***

Кажется, я простоял на ветру целую вечность. Я проклинал себя за глупость и жалел, что у меня нет часов, наверняка прошло уже больше десяти минут. Холмс не придет. А я просто болван, полный идиот, и нужно уходить, пока меня не арестовали, за то что я ошиваюсь тут без дела.

Я стал спускаться по лестнице, опираясь на трость. Ветер пронизывал пальто и впивался в плечо свирепыми иглами. Я прижал руку поплотнее к телу, рискуя поскользнуться на тротуаре, и стиснул от боли зубы.

И тут я услышал голос позади:

— Доктор!

Я обернулся. Тонкая высокая фигура отделилась от тени переулка за театром и поспешила ко мне. В свете уличной лампы я разглядел лицо Холмса.

— Доктор, я не знаю вашего имени, — сказал он, остановившись.

— Уотсон. Джон Уотсон.

— Шерлок Холмс.

Мы пожали руки во второй раз. Я почувствовал крепкую хватку даже сквозь слои перчаток.

— Простите, что заставил вас ждать, доктор Уотсон. Мисс Силларс потерпела неудачу с театральным клеем и никак не хотела нас отпускать. Я бы за вами вышел, если бы знал, что вы ждете на улице.

— Я подумал...

— Неважно. — Холмс взял меня под руку. — Не будем стоять на этом чертовом холоде ни минутой дольше. Просто пойдемте.

Я позволил развернуть себя и повести в обратную сторону, следом за шумной компанией. Там разговаривали и смеялись, а хорошо поставленные голоса и дружеские интонации отдыхающих позволили предположить, что это актеры, которых я только что видел на сцене. Холмс, судя по всему, не спешил их нагнать. Мы шли чуть поодаль. Холмс держал меня под руку и частично закрывал собой от ветра. Обращенному к нему боку было гораздо теплее.

Скоро компания свернула к ярко освещенному пабу. В открытую дверь вырвался шум и жар хорошо протопленного помещения. Мы ускорили шаг, чтобы не позволить двери закрыться. Холмс положил руку мне на талию и пропустил вперед.

Я вдохнул теплый, влажный, прокуренный воздух и облегченно улыбнулся. Холод, который, как мне казалось, навсегда засел в костях, начал отступать, и на его месте я почувствовал согревающую конечности кровь. Холмс снял пальто и шляпу и предложил взять мои.

Всего лишь мгновение я колебался, подумав, как же жалок я буду, если потеряю свое пальто здесь. Холмс улыбнулся.

— Я о нем позабочусь, доктор. Положитесь на меня. Мы тут вроде как постоянные клиенты.

Я стыдливо кивнул. Не знал, что у меня все на лице написано.

Холмс вернулся мгновением позже и проводил меня к бару, где заказал нам бренди. Труппа актеров смешалась с другими посетителями и в обычной одежде почти не выделялась. Только остатки грима придавали их лицам что-то неземное и далекое от реальности.

Холмс передал мне стакан, и мы чокнулись.

— За вашу службу, — тихо произнес он и сделал глоток, не отрывая от меня глаз.

Даже сейчас мне стыдно в этом признаться, но тогда от его слов у меня перехватило в горле и выступили на глазах слезы. Я отвел взгляд и заморгал. Многим моим товарищам война принесла награды и почести, а я не получил ничего, кроме неудач и несчастий. Меня даже уволили задним числом, потому что ни мое тело, ни моральный дух больше не могли приносить пользу. Меня просто отправили домой. Я рисковал жизнью, но в каком-то пабе в переулке от одного-единственного человека с пятном фальшивой крови за левым ухом и волосами, в которых больше пота, чем помады, я получил больше благодарности, чем от своего полка.

— О, дорогой мой друг. — Холмс обнял меня одной рукой и увел из толпы у барной стойки. — Я не... Я надеюсь, вы не восприняли мои слова как оскорбление.

— Нет. — Я покачал головой и сглотнул. — Нет, я... я просто их не ожидал, вот и все.

— Простите меня. Я не хотел вызывать нежелательные воспоминания.

Я попытался усмехнуться и сделал первый глоток бренди. Холмс таким ответом удовлетворился и отвел меня за столик в углу. Мы сели друг напротив друга. Холмс сделал еще один глоток и откинулся на спинку стула. Его глаза стремительно перебегали от моей макушки к пуговицам пиджака и обратно. Я стойко выдержал осмотр, и он улыбнулся.

— Вы совершенно правы, — сказал он. — Я вовсе не похож на принца Датского.

— Совсем не похожи. Господь всемогущий!

Холмс пришел в восторг от самого себя и рассмеялся, откинув голову. Я смотрел на него и сам не мог сдержать улыбки.

— Я профессиональный подражатель, доктор, — сказал он. — Я живу за счет своего ума и способности читать людей. Так почему вы удивляетесь, что я могу читать вас? Вас явно привлекает мое левое ухо; полагаю, я проглядел там остатки грима. Вы все время смотрите на моих приятелей, затем снова на меня, необычайно внимательно, словно стараетесь узнать их лица, и у вас это не получается. Это естественно. Без костюмов все мы одинаковые. Или, возможно, слишком разные, в этом вся проблема.

— Правда, все правда. И то, и другое, я полагаю. Простите мое невежество, но вы мне кажетесь слишком молодым для такой серьезной роли.

Холмс отсалютовал мне стаканом и задумчиво прикусил губу.

— С труппой Лицеума я уже шесть лет. Достаточно, чтобы отойти от рядовых Гонцов и Придворных. Я играл Патрокла в «Троиле и Крессиде» и Принца Уэльского в первой части «Генриха IV», хотя должен признаться, Меркуцио из «Ромео и Джульетты» моя любимая роль.

— Я не читал Шекспира со школы.

— Я хорошо подхожу на роли привлекательных и трагических героев, иногда и то, и другое сразу, — пояснил Холмс, широко улыбаясь.

— Тут я поверю вам на слово.

— Я бы хотел попасть в комедию. Но Ирвинг — упрямый старый ублюдок, и...

Нас прервало внезапное появление молодой актрисы, блондинки Офелии. Она упала на стул рядом с Холмсом и сползла вниз, положив локоть на стол и спрятав в нем лицо.

— Шерлок, — простонала она, — спаси меня от этих ужасных крикунов. Эйден и Квинси опять принялись за старое.

Она выпрямилась.

— Не могу с ними больше. Представь меня своему красивому другу.

Холмс воспринял это вторжение даже не поморщившись. Глядя на меня, он положил руку девушке на плечи, и я почувствовал жар его прикосновения на собственной коже.

— Доктор Джон Уотсон. Доктор, мисс Лидия Бейнбридж.

— Мисс Бейнбридж, — сказал я. Она протянула мне ладонь, как сделала бы леди, и я прикоснулся к ней губами. Мисс Бейнбридж залилась высоким серебристым смехом, который заставил улыбнуться и нас с Холмсом. — Очень приятно. Я был на вашем представлении.

— О, вы смотрели пьесу, правда? Что же, спасибо вам большое.

— Я нашел его в зале, когда все разошлись. Сагсби зашел и сказал, что меня там ждут, но он просто...

— Благоговел, — закончил за него я. — Я давно не видел ничего подобного.

Мисс Бейнбридж порозовела.

— Ну вот, доктор, теперь вы нам льстите. Как не стыдно.

Кто-то позвал ее по имени, и она подняла головку; лицо в форме сердечка выражало саму невинность и ничем не напоминало страдающую минуту назад Офелию. Потрясающие, стремительно меняющиеся создания, эти актеры.

— Извините меня, джентльмены, я должна разрешить спор, — сказала мисс Бейнбридж и высвободилась из объятий Холмса. Послав ему воздушный поцелуй, она отплыла обратно в толпу.

— Она ваша возлюбленная? — вырвалось у меня. Я тут же почувствовал, что краснею, и поднял стакан, чтобы это скрыть.

Холмс посмотрел на меня нечитаемым взором, а потом оперся подбородком о ладонь и посмотрел мисс Бейнбридж вслед. Он прикрыл глаза, а на губах его заиграла тонкая еле заметная улыбка.

— Я влюбляюсь в нее каждый вечер. И каждый вечер она умирает от моей любви.

Я проглотил бренди.

— Думаю, вы меня дразните.

Он широко ухмыльнулся.

— Я бы не посмел.

— Вот теперь я в этом уверен.

Холмс потянулся через стол и сжал длинными пальцами мое запястье, считая пульс. Я развернул ладонь и сжал его руку. Сердце мое затрепетало от его сияющего в полутьме ртутного взгляда. Вокруг глаз у него осталась краска, и от этого он казался еще экзотичнее и опаснее. Я затрепетал: мне давно не доводилось быть объектом столь очевидных ухаживаний. Холмс явно умеет добиваться желаемого, а у меня нет сил противостоять его чарам.

— Что ж, — сказал он, отняв руку, — не смог устоять, наверное.

Он послал мне еще одну полуулыбку и вынул сигарету. Я достал спичку, зажег одной рукой о прижатый к бедру коробок и поднес ее к его лицу, прикрыв ладонью пламя. Над кончиком сигареты наши взгляды встретились снова. Я потушил спичку, а он откинулся на спинку стула.

— Вы не против дыма, я надеюсь, — спросил он.

— Я и сам курю «корабельный».

— Что вы делаете завтра вечером?

— Ничего, — сказал я. Признаваться, что почти всегда ничего не делаю, я не стал.

— Приходите посмотреть на меня снова, — сказал он, затянувшись сигаретой. — А после представления я проведу вас за кулисы.

Я подавил дрожь волнения.

— Думаю, мне понравится.

— О, доктор. Я в этом уверен.

Что на это ответить, я придумать не сумел, но судя по восторженному смеху Холмса, лицо мое рассказало ему все мои мысли. Я повертел в руке стакан и прикусил губу.

— Хорошо. Приду завтра.

***

Оставшуюся часть вечера я помню поминутно, хотя рассказывать особенно не о чем. К нам присоединилась вся труппа Гамлета, и даже несмотря на то, что Холмсу пришлось пересесть ко мне и наши бедра разделяло не более дюйма, а рука его лежала на спинке моего стула, мы придерживались дистанции. Я получил от его друзей пару понимающих взглядов — и даже одно подмигивание, — но никто ничего не сказал. Мы вели себя приличнее некуда даже несмотря на то, что он поглаживал мое плечо пальцем, а меня от этого бросало в дрожь.

Наконец, когда шум в пабе стал затихать, а толпа изрядно поредела, Холмс подал мне пальто и надел свое. Тщательно закутавшись, мы вместе вышли на улицу — Холмс по дороге прощался с оставшимися знакомыми, а я цеплялся за его локоть и благодарил за компанию и прекрасный вечер каждого, кто попадался мне на глаза. На улице я на мгновение задохнулся от холодного воздуха.

Холмс обмотал лицо шарфом и посмотрел на меня.

— Вам в какую сторону?

— Туда.

— Отлично. Мне тоже туда. Могу я составить вам компанию?

— Конечно.

В который раз за вечер в животе у меня екнуло от надежды.

Мы шли по тротуару бок о бок, изредка соприкасаясь локтями. Руку в кармане я сжимал в кулак. Та, что держала трость, скоро окоченела от холода.

Холмс прошел со мной до самой гостиницы, заверяя, что ему тут совсем рядом.

— Спасибо за сегодняшний вечер, — сказал я. Он протянул руку, и я пожал ее в третий раз. Он стиснул мои пальцы.

— Вам спасибо. За то, что пришли и так неожиданно задержались.

— Я был только рад, — честно признался я.

— До завтра, — сказал Холмс, улыбаясь своей особенной полуулыбкой.

— До завтра.

Я бы простоял там до скончания времен, но меня манило тепло гостиничного номера, да и Холмс уже начал дрожать. Я неохотно отпустил его руку и зашел внутрь, в самый последний момент обернувшись, чтобы увидеть, как он так и стоит на том же самом месте и смотрит мне вслед. В вестибюле я подошел к окну и выглянул наружу. Холмс уходил той дорогой, которой мы пришли. Обманщик, вовсе ему не в эту сторону. В груди у меня потеплело.

С этими мыслями я быстро и тихо переоделся для сна. А забравшись под одеяло, принялся размышлять о ближайшем будущем. Я не могу себе позволить еще один билет, я и первый-то не мог себе позволить, но могу прикинуть, во сколько заканчивается представление. Если за всем этим прилюдным флиртом мы друг друга поняли, то вряд ли меня ждет расширенный тур по закулисью и личное знакомство с каждым членом труппы. Подозреваю, что увижу только коридор и обстановку Холмсовой гримерки, и ничего больше.

Но подобные допущения делать не стоит. Я наказывал себе не надеяться слишком сильно, но было уже поздно.


	2. Убийство!

Когда я нашел прячущийся в тени служебный вход Лицеума, актеры уже расходились, пуская пар изо рта. Путь к двери мне перегородил дородный детина.

— Вам помочь?

— Я пришел к мистеру Холмсу. Меня пригласили.

— Вы — приглашены? — Он впился взглядом мне в лицо.

— Ой, кончай, Джим, — прокричал с улицы один из актеров. — Не королеву охраняешь.

— Не ту, — крикнул другой, и оба разразились смехом. Я прикусил язык.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал я. — Вероятно, произошла ошибка.

— Вероятно, — согласился служка.

Я отошел от двери.

— Уотсон!

— Мистер Холмс, — удивленно поприветствовал служка Холмса. Тот оттолкнул его от двери и взял меня за руки.

— Входите, Уотсон. Господи, Джим, тут же холод собачий, о чем ты думаешь?

— Вы же знаете, мистер Холмс, ждете гостей — предупреждайте.

— А я не был уверен, что он придет, — сказал Холмс и подмигнул мне. Он еще не до конца избавился от грима и в освещенном мигающим газовым фонарем коридоре выглядел загадочно и драматично. — Какой же ты грубый, Джим, уйди с дороги.

— Простите, — сказал мне Джим не вполне искренне. Холмс потянул меня внутрь.

— Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения. — Холмс отпустил одну мою руку. — Джим серьезно относится к своим обязанностям, если не налакается виски и не примется заигрывать с хористками.

— Хористками? — удивился я.

— Они в дневных спектаклях. Долго стояли?

— Пару минут.

Я неправильно рассчитал время, когда труппа начнет расходиться, и отморозил пальцы на ногах. Холмс посмотрел на меня сощурившись, потом толкнул дверь и пригласил меня к себе.

— Вы не смотрели представление. — Он закрыл за мной дверь и помог снять пальто. Я осмотрелся.

Гримерка была крошечная. Почти все пространство занимало трюмо и деревянный стул перед ним. Две газовых лампы хорошо освещали отсыревший кусок штукатурки в углу, шелуху алой краски и старые пятна от свечной копоти на стенах, голый деревянный пол. На заваленной вешалке у зеркала я разглядел плюшевый камзол, кожаные бриджи и шерстяные чулки; Холмс примостил там же мои пальто и шляпу и обернулся в ожидании ответа.

— Нет, — сказал я. — Боюсь, у меня... не вышло.

Мне позволено было сохранить достоинство с помощью этой белой лжи. Холмс сел на стул лицом к зеркалу, а мне осталось только встать позади него, заняв все оставшееся пространство, и в отполированном серебре смотреть, как он берет отброшенную ранее губку. Губка была влажная и со следами грима; он нашел чистый уголок и принялся протирать веки.

— И хорошо, — сказал он. — Я сегодня все время отвлекался. Вчера я играл лучше.

— Вчера вы играли великолепно.

Он улыбнулся и вытер помаду.

— Вы уже это говорили.

— И еще скажу, если хотите. 

Эффект мои слова произвели самый очаровательный: Холмс порозовел и застенчиво опустил глаза.

— Благодарю.

— Как вы узнали, что я не видел представление?

Холмс отложил губку и обернулся, осматривая меня серьезным взглядом.

— Ваше пальто очень холодное. Оно было бы теплее, если бы вы только что вышли из помещения. Вы слегка хромали, но не так, как вчера, после трех часов сидения в кресле, — значит, вы шли. Вы хромали от холода, а не от бездействия. И у вас из кармана торчит корешок от вчерашнего билета.

Я дотронулся до кармана и понял, что он прав: действительно, краешек выглядывает.

— И вы все это заметили? Вот так, за секунду?

Он пожал плечами.

— Я тренируюсь.

— Уверен, в театральных школах этому не учат.

— Никогда не учился в театральной школе, — вздернул нос Холмс.

— Где же тогда? — засмеялся я. — Только не говорите, что в Оксфорде.

Он фыркнул.

— Кембридж?

— Я изучал химию, если вам уж так интересно.

— И?

— И теперь я актер. Догадайтесь сами, чем все закончилось.

— Вас исключили.

— Не говорите ерунды. — Он встал и сделал один шаг ко мне, так что расстояния между нами не осталось вовсе. — Я был лучшим на курсе. Вы так и будете всю ночь задавать вопросы или поцелуете меня уже?

Ответить он мне не дал — сам прижался губами к моим. Я инстинктивно схватился за узкие бедра. На вкус он слегка отдавал масляной краской, но я открыл рот и вместо масла сразу же ощутил теплое, сладкое скольжение языка. Он застонал, схватил меня за лацканы и притянул к себе, и мы вместе привалились к двери.

Когда я храбро сжал его зад и прижал его к себе, я нащупал только один слой ткани: белья под брюками явно не было. Он засмеялся мне в рот и потерся о меня пахом. Он еще не был твердым, как и я, но положение тут же стремительно исправлялось. Холмс согнул колени, оказавшись между моими бедрами, и на один головокружительный миг я решил, что он собирается поднять меня на руки. Я чувствовал мускулы на его спине: сил ему точно хватит.

— Доктор, — промурлыкал он, разорвав поцелуй и прижавшись губами к моему горлу, — надеюсь, вы не считаете, что я гоню лошадей.

— Боже, нет. — Я поднял подбородок, чтобы дать ему больше пространства. Он проложил дорожку из легких укусов вдоль моей шеи. — Я думаю, вы просто сразу перешли к делу.

Его смех отозвался в моем теле. Он в последний раз поцеловал мой кадык прямо над воротником и посмотрел мне в глаза. На мгновение единственным звуком в комнате было наше синхронное дыхание, а потом он поцеловал меня снова, на этот раз нежно.

Я отпустил зад Холмса и обнял его за шею, запуская пальцы в волосы. Он прижимался ко мне всем телом, такой теплый — я уже много месяцев не испытывал этого ощущения. Просто чужое тело уже много значит. Я горел энергией и энтузиазмом, каких не помнил со времен, когда мое лицо согревало индийское солнце. Следующий поцелуй был голодным и уверенным, язык двигался шустро и нагло, а руки без колебаний принялись расстегивать рубашку.

— В кресло, — проурчал Холмс, разворачивая меня кругом. Я сел куда указано, и он ловко перекинул через меня ногу между стулом и столом и опустился ко мне на колени. Он оказался тяжелее, чем я думал; я отнес эту приятную тяжесть на счет мускулов, отчетливо выделяющихся под рубашкой.

Холмс снял с меня воротничок и в рекордно короткое время расстегнул все пуговицы на рубашке. Мгновение спустя он уже вытягивал из брюк ремень и полы рубашки, и я почувствовал на коже его тонкие руки.

И тут на меня ушатом ледяной воды обрушились стыд и страх: если он меня разденет, то увидит мои раны. Я видел их каждое утро и желал бы не видеть никогда. В хорошо освещенной комнате не заметить их будет невозможно. Ямка в плече просто отвратительна, красная и покрытая паутиной шрамов, и бедро немногим лучше. Мне повезло, что не задело жизненно важные органы, а такой наблюдательный человек, как Холмс, тут же заметит, как близок я к этому был. За последние полгода у меня это, может, и не первая эрекция, то первая более-менее длительная.

Должно быть, Холмс почувствовал мой внезапный приступ тревоги, потому что замер и посмотрел на меня сверху вниз. Я чувствовал его горячие ладони на своих ребрах.

— Нас не прервут. Но если не хотите, мы можем не вести себя слишком уж опрометчиво.

Я проглотил тревогу и улыбнулся ему, сжав бедра в охапку и прижав его зад к своим ногам. У него дрогнули ресницы, и он наклонился за еще одним поцелуем.

— Отважный, но благоразумный, — промурчал он. — Как раз как я люблю.

Губы отправились изучать мою шею, под расстегнутой рубашкой предоставленную в полное его распоряжение. Уже скоро он нашел все чувствительные места, а я извивался и хватал воздух под его нежными, продуманными прикосновениями. Его вставший член прижимался к моему животу, и я протиснул между нами руку, чтобы сжать его сквозь брюки.

— Уотсон, — выдохнул Холмс и прижался лицом к моей шее.

У него был длинный и тонкий член, как и сам Холмс, и он радостно дернулся в моей ладони. Холмс толкнулся бедрами и провел головкой по моему запястью. Я прикусил его горло и заслужил еще один восхитительный низкий стон.

Тут я решил, что мы слишком по-разному одеты, и отпустил его, чтобы расстегнуть его рубашку. Он кинулся помогать, и мы встретились на середине. У него была гладкая, бледная и теплая грудь, а темные соски затвердели под моими пальцами. Он выгнулся и откинул назад голову движением, точно рассчитанным, чтобы открыть мне наилучший вид на все тело от тазовых костей до адамова яблока. Я наклонился и прикусил его сосок, и его рука тут же легла мне на затылок.

Будь гримерка хотя бы немного больше, не будь она вся заставлена баночками с гримом, кисточками, мочевыми пузырями цыпленка с фальшивой кровью; доверься я своей ноге выдержать наш с Холмсом общий вес, я бы подхватил его и опрокинул на спину. Думаю, он был бы доволен таким исходом, и мне оставалось только пожалеть, что нельзя подчиниться порыву. Вместо этого я терзал его сосок, придерживая за спину, пока он не захныкал в голос.

— Хватит, — произнес Холмс, задыхаясь, мягко, но настойчиво меня отодвигая. — Я не могу вам позволить закончить все так быстро.

— Ах, так вот о чем вы беспокоитесь? — Я взял зубами кончик его пальца. Он широко улыбнулся и погладил меня по щеке, а потом запрокинул мое лицо для поцелуя.

— Я этого не ожидал, — пробормотал он мне в губы, — но вы вызываете во мне эмоции, и мы должны их учитывать.

Я сглотнул и притянул его к себе, чтобы глубоко поцеловать. Он застонал и обнял ладонями мое лицо.

Все это время я краем уха слышал, как по коридору открываются и закрываются двери, шаркают шаги, звучат разговоры и смех: члены Холмсовой труппы уходят на ночь и предвкушают завтрашний выходной. Мы вели себя тихо, Холмс по опыту, а я после осмотра зная, как много шума пропускают эти стены. И пока я раздумывал, как расположить Холмса на стуле в этой крошечной гримерке, за стенкой послышался шорох.

Мы оба замерли, прислушиваясь: там явно упал поднос или стол, и рассыпалось по полу все содержимое. Холмс выпрямился, глядя в стену жестким острым взглядом, и стал точь-в-точь взявшая след ищейка. Мы услышали, как открылась и глухо закрылась дверь. И тут же тишину прорезал женский крик.

***

Когда мы услышали крик, Холмс уже почти стоял на ногах; с места мы ринулись одновременно. У него хватило присутствия духа застегнуть пару пуговиц на рубашке, но в целом возбуждение и внешний вид его не особенно беспокоили. Мое возбуждение так вообще словно ледяной водой смыло. Он прыгнул к двери и чуть не сорвал ее с петель. Я, тоже полуодетый, последовал за ним.

Кричащей женщиной оказалась Лидия Бейнбридж, с которой я вчера познакомился. Ее прижимал к стене худой юноша в опрятном сером костюме, он пытался ее успокоить. Между ней и Холмсом на полу лежал лицом вниз человек, а вокруг него расползалась лужа крови.

Я оттолкнул Холмса и опустился перед мужчиной на колени; тошнотворный металлический запах крови моментально перенес меня в другой мир. Я стал искать пульс и скоро почувствовал слабое, но очевидное биение сердца.

— Он жив. Позовите полицию! Вы! — крикнул я юноше. — Пошлите за полицией, бога ради. Холмс, где вы, помогите мне его перевернуть.

Холмс помог, проявляя замечательное пренебрежение к крови, покрывающей деревянный пол, мои брюки и руки и самого мужчину. Холмс подавил кашель. Из живота жертвы торчало лезвие длиной почти в шесть дюймов. Я тут же стал подсчитывать, как глубоко оно вошло, под каким углом, сколько крови он уже потерял при таком ее потоке. Очевидно, пострадала нисходящая часть аорты, и фонтанчик у рукоятки — ничто по сравнению с внутренним кровотечением. Я снял рубашку, благодарный теперь, что она была расстегнута, и сильно прижал рану; кровь тут же насквозь ее пропитала.

Сквозь шум в ушах я услышал крик Холмса:

— Отойдите! Отойдите! Уотсон врач, я же сказал, не подходите!

Мужчина пошевелился, схватил одной рукой меня за сорочку, а другой указал мне за спину, в конец коридора. Я взял его за руку и наклонился к нему, но что бы он ни хотел сказать — вместо слов изо рта полились пузырьки крови. Лицо скривилось в агонии, пальцы судорожно сжались, — а я услышал над собой грохот артиллерии. Горло стиснуло ужасом; я наклонился и еще сильнее прижал рану уже совсем загубленной рубашкой. Солдат умирал у меня на руках, а у меня с собой даже аптечки нет, и других медиков нет, и ни мгновения тишины между взрывами бомб и криками гази*. Линия наступления заворачивается, мы окружены. Рука на моей сорочке разжалась, и я закричал, сжимая в пальцах пропитанную кровью рубашку:

— Нет! Оставайся со мной! Саттон, оставайся со мной.

Рука упала, и я скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как последний вздох сорвался с губ мужчины. Кровь лениво продолжала вытекать, пачкая мои брюки, но остановилось сердце, и остановилась кровь. Я выругался над этой оболочкой человека, которого подвел. Я снова его подвел.

Потом кто-то взял меня за плечи и повел прочь; я подчинился. Подняв глаза и обнаружив себя не в песках пустыни, а на деревянном полу театра в окружении незнакомцев, я понял, что окоченел и совсем выбился из сил. Холмс уводил меня из толпы; я цеплялся за него и пачкал кровью его рубашку. Он провел нас сквозь небольшую толпу, и мы снова оказались в гримерке. Ноги совсем не слушались.

— Вот так. — Холмс опустил меня на пол спиной к стене. — Спокойно. Покажите мне руки, Уотсон.

Я протянул к нему руки и сглотнул недостойные слезы. Запястья и вся грудь у меня красные. Сорочку и брюки можно только выбросить. Холмс исчез из расплывающегося поля зрения и мгновение спустя вернулся с мокрой тряпкой. Он опустился передо мной на колени и принялся стирать кровь с моих рук. Я тихо заплакал.

Холмс поднял на меня удивленный взгляд.

— О, дорогой мой друг.

— Простите, — прошептал я, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле.

— Пожалуйста, не надо извиняться, — мягко сказал Холмс, протирая каждый палец по отдельности и вычищая кровь из-под ногтей. — Кто такой Саттон?

Я покачал головой.

— Я не смог его спасти.

— Саттона? Или Стерлинга?

— Никого.

Холмс сжал мои руки в своих.

— Доктор. — Я поморщился. — Послушайте меня. Никто не смог бы его спасти. Вы сделали, что могли, и это больше, чем мог сделать кто-нибудь еще. Нет, смотрите на меня. Саттон был жертвой войны, а Стерлинга, несомненно, убили. Вы не могли сделать ничего, чтобы предотвратить их смерть, как не можете заставить солнце не вставать по утрам.

Слово «убили» пробудило меня к жизни.

— В смысле — убили?

— Он не сам на свой нож упал, — нахмурился Холмс. — Когда я выясню, кому он принадлежит, его владельцу придется за многое ответить. Как вы себя чувствуете?

Я перестал всхлипывать и вытер слезы тыльной стороной ладони. Ладонь была чистая. Я неровно вздохнул, потом еще раз и кивнул.

— Вы не обязаны были этого делать, — сказал я, кивая на тряпку.

— Не говорите ерунды, — фыркнул Холмс и отбросил ее под стол. — Вы ужасно выглядите, не могу же я вам позволить показываться на глаза полиции и отвечать на их вопросы в крови с головы до ног.

— Полиции?

— Через полчаса появятся, я уверен. Вы достаточно хорошо себя чувствуете, чтобы с ними общаться?

Я снова кивнул. Я почти сжался в калачик, притянул колени к самому подбородку. Холмс уперся коленями в пол по обе стороны от меня и нежно дотронулся до моей щеки. Я подался навстречу его прикосновению, в его объятия, прижался лбом к ключицам. Запах крови покрывал нас обоих, но под ним я чувствовал запах его грима, табачного дыма и соленой кожи. Я глубоко вздохнул.

  
***

Когда приехала полиция, я уже пришел в себя. Встал на ноги, по крайней мере. Стерлинг на полу уже не напоминал мне о юном солдате Саттоне. Кровь начала высыхать, покрывая пол блестящими липкими пятнами, которые оставшиеся члены персонала не стали вытирать, подчинившись требованию Холмса.

Мисс Бейнбридж больше не кричала, но в лице ее не было ни кровинки. Ее друг обнимал ее за плечи и что-то шептал на ухо. Еще одна молодая актриса тихо плакала, глядя в пустое лицо убитого. А мы, все остальные, просто молча ждали в глазу бури.

Полиция приказала нам уйти с места преступления и подождать в билетной кассе. Холмс представил меня директору, Ирвигу; тот торжественно пожал мне руку и поблагодарил за помощь.

Потом нас по одному отводили в сторону и задавали вопросы. Инспектор с желтоватым крысиным лицом задержал взгляд на высыхающем пятне крови у меня на груди и на возмутительном состоянии моего костюма.

— Так, сэр, расскажите-ка, что случилось. Своими словами, пожалуйста.

Я откашлялся. Холмс, без особой на то надобности, посоветовал опустить детали, предшествующие убийству. Я рассказал инспектору, что случилось после, избавив его также от подробностей своих военных воспоминаний. Во время моего рассказа он кивал и делал заметки в блокноте, но не перебивал.

— Вы видели, как кто-нибудь выходил из театра?

— Нет.

— Даже когда входили в здание?

— Тогда да, но это было раньше. Мистера Стерлинга не могли зарезать, когда я был в коридоре, он оказался там позже. Слишком сильное кровотечение — между тем, когда его ударили, и тем, когда он упал в дверной проем, прошло не более десяти минут.

— Как долго вы были в гримерке с мистером Холмсом?

— Минут двадцать.

— И вы не слышали ничего, кроме звука падения?

— Мы слышали разговоры. Но ничего такого, что было бы похоже на... нападение.

Инспектор закрыл блокнот.

— Что ж. Спасибо, что уделили время, доктор. Возможно, вы нам еще понадобитесь, но пока можете быть свободны.

Холмса я нашел у входной двери, полностью одетым и с моим пальто в руках.

— Боюсь, рубашку они забрали, — серьезно произнес он, помогая мне одеться. — Проводить вас до дома?

— Нет, — ответил я, застегиваясь и награждая его чем-то, что должно было означать улыбку. — Спасибо. Лучше... Лучше я пойду один.

  
***

В номере я снял засохшую, дурно пахнущую одежду и бросил в углу. Хотелось отнести ее в переулок и сжечь. Решил оставить на потом. Я умылся ледяной водой из таза и, дрожа, натянул ночную сорочку. Одеяла почти не грели. Я слышал, как часы пробили полночь, потом час и два ночи, смотрел в ночное небо за окном и заставлял себя закрыть уже глаза и уснуть сейчас же.

Три и четыре удара я пропустил, но на пятый проснулся с бешено колотящимся сердцем, шумом крови в ушах и с ощущением крови на руках. Я встал и зашагал по комнате, стаптывая ковер. Нога болела, но я преодолел дискомфорт, и скоро моя походка вернулась в норму, как ей и положено.

Я все прокручивал в памяти ту минуту, когда мы с Холмсом выскочили в коридор, и размышлял: не будь мы так увлечены друг другом, не услышали бы мы нападающего? Могли ли мы спасти Стерлинга? Могли ли предотвратить трагедию?

Да что толку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Гази — воины-добровольцы, повстанцы, воюющие с «неверными».


	3. И начинается расследование

В шестом часу от меланхолии меня пробудил энергичный стук в дверь. Я был все еще в ночной сорочке и халате, поэтому только высунул наружу голову. Передо мной стоял Холмс, держа под мышкой шляпу.

— Простите, что срываю вас так рано, Уотсон.

Сердце екнуло у меня в груди. Несмотря на беспокойную ночь, я улыбнулся.

— Я не спал. Входите.

Холмс переступил порог и долгим взглядом осмотрел мои скудные пожитки, смятую постель, набор для бритья в тазу. Перевел взгляд на меня.

— Я пришел, потому что чувствую, что должен извиниться за прошлую ночь.

— Святые небеса, Холмс, ни в коем разе. — Я закрыл за ним дверь. — Вы же не могли знать, что в соседней комнате кого-то убьют, пока мы будем... ну...

Несмотря на печальные обстоятельства, Холмс улыбнулся.

— Нет. Но вы там были по моей просьбе, и я сожалею.

— А я нет, — мягко сказал я. — Ну, до определенного момента.

— Да, тут я с вами соглашусь. Конечно, до определенного момента все шло достаточно благоприятно.

Мы глупо и смущенно друг другу улыбнулись. Холмс откашлялся.

— Вторая причина, по которой я здесь: мне не понравилось, как повела себя полиция. Вы знаете, что они арестовали Неда Бинэма, дублера Стерлинга?

Я покачал головой. До этой минуты я даже не знал, кто такой Нед Бинэм.

— Ну конечно нет, — упрекнул себя Холмс. — Вы тогда уже ушли. Но они его арестовали, и это просто абсурдно.

— Присядьте и расскажите мне почему. — Я указал Холмсу на стул, а сам опустился на кровать. Холмс повесил шляпу на столбик кровати и сел, скрестив длинные ноги, откинувшись на спинку и сложив под подбородком руки.

— Нед в труппе уже четыре года, плюс-минус пару месяцев. Тихий парень, очень старательный, потрясающие способности к запоминанию и имитации. Большинство актеров создают персонажу собственную историю, смотрят, как эту же роль играли их коллеги и перенимают опыт по кусочкам, но Нед может посмотреть на исполнителя двадцать минут и сыграть этого же персонажа точно так же. Почти не заметно, что это вообще другой актер.

— Они считают, он убил Стерлинга ради роли.

— Именно. 

Лицо Холмса приняло вялое, задумчивое выражение. Серебро под ресницами блестело тонкой полоской. Он словно заснул.

— И почему это абсурд?

— Свои персонажи у него выходят плоскими, поэтому Ирвинг дает ему небольшие роли, чтобы удержать на сцене, и заставляет учить главные просто на всякий случай.

— Четыре года. Что, так сложно предположить, что ему захотелось главную роль? Вы говорили, что шесть лет в труппе, и вы ведущий актер.

Холмс удостоил меня довольной улыбкой.

— Потому что у Неда нет таких амбиций. Ирвинг предлагал ему бо́льшие роли, но он отказался. Он предпочитает работать дублером и заменять ведущих актеров на один вечер. Он и для меня это делал пару раз, и всегда был только рад уйти со всеобщих глаз.

Я нахмурился:

— Ну если не он, то кто?

Холмс словно пробудился: вскочил на ноги и нахлобучил шляпу.

— Это я и собираюсь разузнать. Уотсон, я сейчас иду в театр и буду счастлив, если вы составите мне компанию.

— А он разве не закрыт?

— Несомненно.

— У вас есть ключ?

— У меня нет ключа.

— Вы предлагаете просто туда проникнуть.

— Именно. Я хочу еще раз осмотреть кладовую, возможно, что-нибудь прольет свет на то, что там происходило до нападения. Хочу осмотреть коридор, не уронили ли там чего. Хочу узнать правду.

Я тоже встал, только не так величественно, потому что на мне все еще были халат и шлепанцы.

— Тогда я весь ваш. Дайте мне пару минут переодеться.

Холмс ослепительно мне улыбнулся и исчез в вихре взметнувшихся пол пальто. Я спешно оделся, кое-как пригладил волосы мокрой расческой, игнорируя тень щетины, и меньше чем через пять минут вышел в коридор, на ходу натягивая пальто. Когда мы ступили на тротуар, начало светать, а колокол на ближайшей церкви пробил шесть.

В предрассветных сумерках мы дошли до служебного входа в театр, где Холмс внезапно присел на корточки и достал из кармана мягкий тканевый сверток.

— Смотрите по сторонам, Уотсон, — сказал он и развернул сверток. Внутри оказались стальные отмычки. Я встал позади него, бдительно выискивая прохожих, и какое-то время слышался только скрежет металла. Потом замок щелкнул, и из помещения потянуло затхлыми запахами пота и древесных опилок, но поверх этого всего — крови.

Холмс дождался моего кивка и открыл дверь полностью. Внутрь мы вошли вместе.

Прямоугольника света из открытой двери не хватало, чтобы осветить темный и зловещий коридор во всю длину. Холмс прошел мимо меня и пошарил по стене. Зашипел газ. Холмс достал спички и зажег лампу. В ее свете было хорошо видно темное пятно на полу, где Оррик Стерлинг встретил свою смерть.

— Вперед, Уотсон, — мягко сказал Холмс. Я закрыл за нами дверь.

Кровь уже высохла и въелась так глубоко, что полы, скорее всего, придется менять. Запах заполнил мои ноздри, но он был уже не такой свежий, и мне удалось сохранить присутствие духа. Холмс склонился над пятном.

Не зная, что полагается делать мне, я прошел мимо него в кладовку, из которой вышел Стерлинг. Упавший вчера поднос оставили на том же месте, и пудры и масла были рассыпаны по всему полу. Места тут было не больше, чем у Холмса, а вот беспорядка больше значительно.

Вешалку толкнули и почти повалили на пол, несколько плюшевых камзолов запачкались кровью. От костюмов до настенных полок с реквизитом по полу вела полоса крови, и на входной двери остался ее отпечаток. Должно быть, Стерлинга ударили, когда он стоял около полок, а потом он выбрался в коридор.

Холмс закончил осматривать пятно и в своем развевающемся пальто почти заполнил дверной проем. Стоя среди костюмов и порошковых румян, я поднял на него взгляд.

— Что вы видите? — спросил он.

— Судя по количеству крови, Стерлинг только минут через пять после ранения смог добраться до коридора.

— Дав убийце достаточно времени скрыться. — Холмс вошел в комнату, шагая между пятнами рассыпанного порошка там же, где ранее прошел я. — Поднос уронил Стерлинг, когда выбирался из комнаты. Все следы, которые оставил убийца, — подо всем этим мусором, но если мы его уберем, мы уничтожим и следы. А в коридоре возможные отпечатки уничтожила кровь. Уотсон, нужно полагаться на то, что у нас осталось.

— На что?

— Стерлинг знал убийцу. Он стоял здесь, — Холмс указал на полки, — но тревогу не поднял. Что он тут делал, черт возьми? Не важно. Выясним. Возможно, убийца угрожал ему ножом. Нож — полезная штука в спорах. Джим — наш очаровательный привратник, вы с ним вчера познакомились, — незнакомца бы заметил; вы ему понравились, он пытался науськать на вас полицию. Значит, это был кто-то, кто мог прийти и уйти, не привлекая внимания. Вывод: это член труппы.

Я ахнул.

— Вы же не подозреваете кого-нибудь из «Гамлета»?

Холмс хмуро на меня посмотрел.

— Разумеется, подозреваю. Стерлинг его знал, и этот кто-то сумел проскользнуть мимо Джима совершенно незаметно. Среди нас убийца, Уотсон, и мы его вычислим.

— Думаете, опасность грозит кому-то еще?

— Не знаю. Не хватает фактов. Но мне невыносима мысль, что мы рискуем чьей-то жизнью. Нужно действовать быстро.

— Все «мы» да «мы», — сказал я, выходя следом. — Меня-то вы почему приплетаете?

Холмс остановился посреди коридора и развернулся ко мне. Он внимательно, оценивающе на меня посмотрел и спрятал руки в карманах.

— Вчера перед смертью Стерлинга я кое-что в вас увидел. Вы были великолепны, моментально ринулись в дело, а ведь вы его даже не знали.

— Нет... — начал я.

— Вам нужны ответы, так же как и мне. Скажите, что это неправда. Час назад вы сказали, что вы со мной. Вы все еще со мной?

— Да.

— Хорошо. — Он послал мне улыбку, которая не коснулась глаз. — Я узнал здесь все, что мне было нужно. Мы должны поговорить с Лидией.

— Офелией.

— Она его первая увидела, — сказал Холмс и направился к выходу. — Нужно узнать, не видела ли она чего-нибудь еще.

***

Мы прошли в квартиру Лидии Бейнбридж на втором этаже дома. Она еще не вполне оправилась после вчерашней ночи: белокурые локоны собраны в неряшливый узел на затылке, и из него выбилось несколько прядей. Кожа вокруг голубых глаз покраснела. И все же она была красива той безмятежной красотой, которой все равно, смотрит ли на нее кто-нибудь. Судя по тому, что Холмс при встрече клюнул ее в щеку, они знакомы достаточно близко, чтобы она не думала о том, как перед ним выглядит.

— Счастлива видеть вас снова, доктор Уотсон. — Она слабо улыбнулась и закрыла за нами дверь. — Хотите чаю? Я как раз попросила Билли поставить.

— Благодарю. — Холмс размотал шарф и снял пальто, взял мое и повесил оба на вешалку у двери. Мисс Бейнбридж усадила нас на диван напротив весело играющего огня в камине, а сама опустилась в мягкое кресло с другой стороны. В дверном проеме позади нее я заметил вчерашнего стройного юношу в рубашке и подтяжках. Он доставал с полки чайные чашки.

Мисс Бейнбридж наклонилась и сжала мою ладонь.

— Доктор Уотсон, то, что вы вчера сделали... Пытались помочь Оррику. Вы вели себя так храбро. Спасибо вам.

Я не придумал, что на это сказать, поэтому похлопал ее по руке и выдавил улыбку. Мы посидели немного в тишине, а потом заговорил Холмс.

— Лидия, расскажешь нам, что случилось?

— Боже, ну зачем, — захныкала она и спрятала лицо в ладонях. — Шерлок, это было так ужасно!

— Они арестовали Неда.

— Нет! — Она снова выпрямилась. — Они же не думают, что это он?

Холмс кивнул с серьезным видом.

— Думают, а я вот с ними не согласен.

— Нед бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного, — мягко сказала она.

— Мы с Уотсоном проводим расследование. Полиция взяла не того, и раз уж они не желают внимать голосу разума, кто-то должен им помочь.

— Ты, Шерлок? Ты же это не серьезно. Господи, ты серьезно. Но почему, ради всего святого?

— Потому что они арестовали...

— Почему ты, Шерлок? Тебе-то что за дело? Ты актер, а не детектив. Подумай, куда ты лезешь. Это может быть опасно. И еще бедного доктора Уотсона за собой тащишь.

Холмс ощетинился. Он выпрямился и вцепился пальцами в колени.

— Я должен узнать правду. Я знаю Неда, я знаю труппу, и я не позволю полиции напортачить. А они как раз и собираются напортачить. Ты же говорила вчера с инспектором... Как там его звали?

— Лестрад, — сказал я.

— Инспектором Лестрадом, — согласился Холмс. — Он не полный идиот, но он никого из нас не знает. Лидия, пожалуйста.

— Ну хорошо, — вздохнула она. — Только я не знаю, чем могу помочь.

Тут в комнату вошел юноша с подносом и установил его на столике между нами. Он сел рядом с мисс Бейнбридж, и я глубоко поразился, осознав, что никакой он не юноша: это худая девушка с квадратным лицом. В мужском костюме, ладно скроенном по ее мальчишеской фигуре, с коротко стриженными блестящими каштановыми волосами, но явно женским лицом. У нее тонкий нос и красивые высокие скулы, а карие глаза сияют теплотой и умом. Она с вызовом посмотрела мне в глаза и протянула руку.

— Доктор Уотсон, я полагаю. Билли Уайлдер.

Я пожал ей руку над чайником и проглотил все свои замечания.

— Уайлдер, — сказал Холмс, — вы ведь тоже там были.

— Да, — сказала мисс Уайлдер, разливая чай, — но Лидия уже сказала, мы почти ничего не видели.

Холмс откинулся на подушки, скрестил ноги и закрыл глаза. 

— Расскажите мне в точности, как все было. Ничего не упускайте.

Задумавшись, мисс Бейнбридж поднесла чашку к губам и подула на чай.

— Билли ждал меня в гримерке. Мы хотели пойти домой вместе. Я переоделась и смыла грим. Ничего не слышала. Мы говорили... боже, ничего не помню... о выходных, да, планировали поехать в Кент.

— Я слышал, как открылась и закрылась входная дверь, — сказала мисс Уайлдер. — То есть, я думаю, что это была входная дверь.

— Когда это было? 

— В девять, может, чуть позже.

— Отлично, продолжайте.

— Мы пробыли там еще недолго, пока Лидия умывалась, потом взяли вещи и вышли в коридор.

— Там кто-то еще был?

— Джим стоял у входа, — сказала мисс Бейнбридж, зажмурившись. — Он тогда как раз выпустил толпу народа. Что-то им кричал. Лили там тоже была. Она стояла у гардеробной девушек с дневного спектакля, когда Оррик... вышел из кладовки.

Мисс Уайлдер положила ладонь на коленку мисс Бейнбридж и утешительно ее сжала.

— Лили Селларс встречалась со Стерлингом, — пояснил мне Холмс.

— Да, — сказала мисс Бейнбридж. — Они были вместе несколько месяцев, может, полгода.

— Кто-нибудь еще знал? — спросил я.

— Такие вещи сложно утаить, — вздохнул Холмс. — Мы ведь все равно что живем вместе. Ты сказала, она была в коридоре?

— Она стояла в пальто у дверей гардероба, — сказала мисс Бейнбридж, выпрямившись. — Господи, Шерлок, ты же не думаешь...

— Я не собираюсь делать поспешные выводы, Лидия, — строго заявил Холмс и этим, похоже, ее успокоил. — Мы с Уотсоном зайдем к ней и спросим, не расскажет ли она чего интересного.

— Ты собираешься его найти, да? — сказала мисс Бейнбридж. — Того, кто убил Оррика. Ты и вправду собираешься его найти.

— Именно это я и намереваюсь сделать, — сказал Холмс.

Мы допили чай за более приятной беседой. Потом Холмс встал, и мы последовали за ним. Мисс Бейнбридж сцепила пальцы, потрясла ими и откинула с лица волосы.

— Мне жаль, что я не могу сказать тебе больше, Шерлок. Если мы можем сделать что-то еще, только скажи. Мы в твоем распоряжении.

— В пределах разумного, — вставила мисс Уайлдер.

— Билли!

— Я не хочу, чтобы он подвергал тебя опасности. При всем уважении, мистер Холмс.

— Разумеется, Уайлдер. Понимаю ваши сомнения. Лидия, я скажу, если мне что-то понадобится. Спасибо вам обоим. Идемте, Уотсон.

***

— Я знаю, вы уже говорили с полицией, Лили, — сказал Холмс, когда нас проводили в общую гостиную пансиона, где жила мисс Селларс, — и вам, конечно, неприятно это повторять, но не могли бы вы рассказать нам, что случилось вчера вечером?

Мисс Селларс сидела на диване у огня. Рядом с ней расположился джентльмен, в котором я узнал короля Клавдия. Он даже без мантии и короны сохранял в своем облике что-то властное. В отличие от хитрого и расчетливого Клавдия, этот человек отечески гладил мисс Селларс по руке и протягивал ей чистый платок. Грегори Чёрчли, прошептал мне на ухо Холмс, когда мы вошли, и пояснил, что он, судя по всему, работает в труппе дольше всех. Мисс Селларс чуть повернулась к нему в поисках утешения.

По другую сторону от мисс Селларс сидел еще один мужчина, моложе Грегори Чёрчли, но немного старше нас с Холмсом, и определенно старше мисс Селларс. Он положил руку ей на плечи, пытаясь этим компенсировать расстояние между ними. На его лице было выражение человека, который пытается заменить собою старую любовь. Мне стало противно: Стерлинга нет меньше суток, этот человек времени зря не теряет.

— Квинси Дадли, — пробормотал Холмс без пояснений.

— Слушай сюда, Холмс, — сказал Дадли, отнимая руку от мисс Селларс, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в Холмса. — Что ты себе позволяешь? Вламываешься тут, пристаешь с вопросами. Лили слишком много пережила, ты ведешь себя неприлично. А это вообще кто такой?

— Мой коллега доктор Уотсон, — прищурившись, ледяным тоном произнес Холмс.

— Примите мои соболезнования, мисс Селларс, — сказал я, глядя мимо Дадли, и сел напротив нее.

— Спасибо, доктор, — шмыгнула носом мисс Селларс. — Вы пытались его спасти. Спасибо.

Я молча кивнул, вновь ощущая на руках кровь. Холмс тихо кашлянул, возвращая внимание к себе, и я вздохнул свободнее. Сколько благодарности мне еще предстоит вынести?

— Лили, — сказал он. — Я хочу добраться до сути. Вы были в коридоре, когда появился Оррик. Расскажите, что вы видели.

— Что, Холмс, детективом заделался? Ну и ерунда.

— Я почти ничего не видела.

Дадли фыркнул, всем своим видом демонстрируя презрение.

— Это отвратительно, заставлять ее снова проходить через это.

— Замолчи, Дадли, — пророкотал мистер Чёрчли. — Дай девочке слово вставить.

Мисс Селларс послала ему благодарную, полную слез улыбку и перевела прозрачный взгляд на Холмса.

— Мы с Орриком... мы хотели пожениться, — выдавила она чуть не плача. — Вчера мы собирались пойти домой вместе.

— Что Стерлинг делал в кладовке? — спросил Холмс.

Мисс Селлар всхлипнула, послала своим рыцарям без страха и упрека два косых взгляда и пробормотала:

— Я... я не знаю, мистер Холмс.

— Не знает она, черт тебя дери. Прекрати везде совать свой нос.

— Дадли, мистер Чёрчли, вы не оставите нас на минуту? — попросил Холмс, не отрывая взгляда от мисс Селларс. — Благодарю.

Дадли даже не постарался скрыть недовольство:

— Я не оставлю ее одну. Тем более, с такими как вы.

Последнюю фразу он адресовал нам обоим, и я подавил желание резко поинтересоваться, что он имеет в виду. Я прекрасно понял, что он имеет в виду — судя по всему, в труппе предпочтения Холмса ни для кого секретом не являются, — но я был готов наплевать на моральную подоплеку. Дадли ничего обо мне не знает.

— Мы подождем снаружи, — сказал мистер Чёрчли и встал, прихватив под руку Дадли. Тот протестующе взвизгнул, но позволил вывести себя из комнаты.

— Лили, я прошу вас быть со мной откровенной, — сказал Холмс, когда мы остались втроем. — Мы с доктором Уотсоном собираемся во всем этом разобраться. Все, что вы можете нам сообщить, любая мелочь, — может помочь.

— Мы договорились о встрече. — Мисс Селларс промокнула глаза платком. — Мы... хотели побыть наедине, прежде чем выйти на улицу. Он принес цветы, и я... поблагодарила его.

— Для цветов был какой-то особенный повод?

— Мы поссорились. — У мисс Селларс задрожала губа. — Мне не нравится, что он иногда выпивает лишнего, а он не любит, когда я его попрекаю. Вы же сами там были позавчера, мистер Холмс. Он слишком увлекся пуншем и позорил меня.

— И он купил цветы, чтобы извиниться.

Мисс Селларс кивнула.

— Я собиралась сказать, что их недостаточно, что мое расположение нельзя купить букетом, но потом мы... ну, вроде как пришли к компромиссу.

Я так подозреваю, их компромисс походил на то, чем мы с Холмсом занимались в ту же самую минуту. Что же, нельзя ее винить за то, что она говорит обиняками.

— Значит, в кладовке вы были вдвоем, — сказал Холмс. Она неуверенно кивнула. — Когда это было?

— В девять. Я знала, что если уйду надолго, мое отсутствие заметят и кинутся искать.

— А когда вы ушли, Стерлинг был еще жив? — глупо спросил я.

На мгновение вся смелость покинула ее лицо. Она отчаянно всхлипнула, потом кивнула и взяла себя в руки.

— У меня минут десять ушло, чтобы переодеться и умыться. Я вышла и почти налетела на Уайлдера. И тогда...

— Ясно, — милосердно прервал ее Холмс. — Куда Стерлинг ходил выпить, когда не был с труппой?

— В «Горностай и бочку» на Шарлот-стрит. Мы там и познакомились. — Мисс Селларс снова заикала и залилась слезами.

— Он там часто бывал?

Она кивнула.

— У него там приятели. Они очень расстроятся.

— Вы пойдете туда сегодня, чтобы сказать им? — мягко спросил Холмс.

Она покачала головой.

— Сегодня нет. Я не смогу, так скоро...

В комнату ввалился Квинси Дадли.

— Я видел кого-то в коридоре.

Холмс поднял бровь и смерил его ледяным взглядом, очевидным образом демонстрируя недовольство тем, что нас прервали.

— В самом деле?

— Я его не узнал, — продолжил Дадли и закивал. — Он был... в плаще.

— В плаще, — повторил Холмс. — Это зимой-то. Борода была?

Дадли нахмурился:

— Точно, была.

Холмс поднял бровь.

— И шляпа, она ему лицо закрывала.

— Когда ты его видел?

— Как раз когда уходил. Я вышел с О’Кейном и Гиллингсом, а он был в коридоре.

— Ты видел, как он вошел в кладовку?

— Нет, но он подошел к двери.

— В самом деле? — Холмс откинулся на спинку кресла и положил локоть на подлокотник, постукивая пальцами по подбородку. — Мисс Селларс, вы видели джентльмена в коридоре?

Она покачала головой.

— Наверное, он ушел после меня. Спросите Джима, может, он видел.

— Спрошу непременно, — сказал Холмс.

Мистер Чёрчли, вошедший было в комнату вслед за Дадли, вышел нас проводить.

— Не нравится мне это, Холмс, — тихо сказал он. — Дадли волочится за мисс Лили с тех пор, как она присоединилась к труппе.

— Я знаю, — сказал Холмс. — Вы молодец, что остались с ней.

— Не то чтобы я думал, что ей грозит опасность, — продолжил Чёрчли, — но мне кажется, ей его внимание неприятно. Она просто не знает, как сказать ему отвалить.

Холмс фыркнул.

— Боюсь, эта обязанность падет на вас. У нее есть кто-нибудь из родственников, кто может приехать?

— По-моему, она упоминала как-то сестру.

— Найдите ее. Вряд ли ей понравится, что Дадли летает над ними, как голодный комар. Пусть девочка отдохнет.

Чёрчли пожал нам руки.

— Спасибо вам еще раз, доктор.

— Не за что, — пробормотал я и вышел на улицу вслед за Холмсом.

***

Мы оставили мисс Селларс на попечение мистера Чёрчли и мистера Дадли. Был почти полдень, а мы на ногах с самого рассвета без крошки во рту, так что я настоял на обеде. Холмс сдался со смиренным стоном, должным означать, как не привык он согласовывать свой день с простыми смертными, но я уговорил его выпить кофе и съесть половину бутерброда, и настроение у него улучшилось.

— Куда теперь? — спросил я, когда мы вышли из закусочной на углу Друри-лейн и Хай-Холборн. — Может, поговорить с полицией? Узнать, нет ли у них какой-нибудь информации, которой нет у нас?

Холмс сунул в карманы затянутые в перчатки руки.

— Им не понравится наш интерес к убийству. Лучше пока не говорить, что мы его расследуем.

— А что насчет Джима, привратника? Нужно спросить у него, не видел ли он парня в плаще.

— Хмм. Вероятно. Джим живет в Кларкенуэлле. Если возьмем кэб, доедем быстро.

— Я не могу, — выпалил я, вспомнив, какой сегодня день. — Я должен... Мне кое-куда надо.

Холмс с удивлением на меня посмотрел:

— А. Конечно. Идите... если уж вам так надо.

— Мне нужно получить пенсию, — сознался я. — Там очередь уже за квартал завернула.

— Что ж, это другое дело, — улыбнулся Холмс. — Тогда я сам нанесу визит нашему уважаемому привратнику, а потом... — он заколебался, и у меня стиснуло в груди. — Может, выпьете со мной сегодня вечером в «Горностае и бочке»?

— Любимом пабе Стерлинга.

— Где же еще. Мне нужно посмотреть на это дело с другой стороны: не кто был с ним в кладовке, а кто мог там быть. Поговорим с его приятелями и составим полный портрет Стерлинга, а заодно узнаем, кто мог выиграть от его смерти.

Я кивнул и протянул Холмсу руку.

— Сегодня вечером, в «Горностае и бочке».

Он сжал мою ладонь в своих.

— Приходите сначала ко мне на Монтегю-стрит. Нам нужно будет подготовиться.

Мы неохотно разошлись, и я направился в Королевский госпиталь за двухнедельным пособием. Простояв час на холоде с такими же калеками и жертвами войны, я положил в карман деньги и вернулся в гостиницу. Там я заплатил за всю неделю и упал на кровать вздремнуть пару часов.

***

Меблированные комнаты на Монтегю-стрит располагались в трехэтажном здании. Я спросил мистера Холмса, и меня направили на самый верх. Дверь в единственную комнату стояла открытой, за ней обнаружилась одноместная кровать, таз для умывания и огромный шкаф. Кровать была тщательно застелена, с аккуратно отогнутым уголком одеяла и подушкой по центру. Фарфоровый таз украшала трещина; он явно видал лучшие дни, но вычищен был до блеска. Шкаф битком набит одеждой всех цветов и оттенков, сюртуков больше, чем, я думал, у мужчины вообще может быть. Что ж, вероятно, обилие одежды компенсирует скудость обстановки. Узкое окно выходит на Британский музей, в его черных окнах отражаются уличные фонари.

— Вы пришли! — воскликнул Холмс и втянул меня в комнату. — Хорошо, что заранее. Вся наша затея провалится, если вы будете в таком виде.

— Приношу свои извинения, — сказал я, оглядывая свой вполне приличный и идеально отглаженный костюм. Холмс одарил меня сияющей улыбкой.

— Вы выглядите безупречно. Так не пойдет. Снимайте пиджак, здесь ему ничего не угрожает.

Я подчинился и повесил пиджак и жилет на столбик кровати. Вместо них Холмс доставал один за другим множество шерстяных свитеров и потрепанных пальто, прикладывал ко мне по очереди и выбирал наилучший и наименее приличный вариант.

— Я думал, актеры должны оставлять гардероб в театре, — сказал я, натягивая очередной свитер. Он пах кедровым шкафом и самим Холмсом: табачным дымом и помадой для волос.

Холмс фыркнул.

— Это моя собственная коллекция. Они там не слишком щедры с нашим братом. Я сам покупаю грим и ни разу не надевал костюм, который не был бы раз шесть перешит на предыдущих актеров. И каждый раз приходится перешивать под себя.

— Вы умеете шить?

Холмс смутился.

— Нет. У меня есть портной.

Это вызвало у меня только больше вопросов, но он меня перебил.

— Наденьте это. — Он подал мне мягкую шляпу с полями. — Да, идеально. О, дьявол. Вы побрились.

Он провел пальцем по моей челюсти. На гладко выбритой коже прикосновение отозвалось огнем.

— Не нужно было?

Нас разделяло всего несколько дюймов.

— Щетина выглядит не так подозрительно. Что ж. И усы сойдут, наверное.

Я улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

Холмс сглотнул, еле заметно мотнул головой и отступил.

— Ладно, на чем мы... Да, ваше пальто. Идемте.

Мои уши и нос чувствительно отозвались на ночной воздух, и я не замерз окончательно только благодаря шляпе и шарфу, который Холмс повязал мне на шею. Сам он сменил длинное черное пальто на короткую коричневую куртку, а модный цилиндр — на вязаную шапку, закрывающую уши. Он весь сгорбился и шел, волоча за собой ноги — мне довелось увидеть очередную его роль. Он даже испачкал лицо углем.

— Буду кочегаром, — ответил он на мой вопрос.

— А я?

— Можете быть инженером, если хотите.

— Не могу я быть инженером, я ничего не знаю о поездах.

— Ну тогда вы мой безработный брат.

Я фыркнул.

— Ваш брат? Я совсем не выгляжу, как ваш брат.

Он широко улыбнулся.

— Вот именно.


	4. «Горностай и бочка»

«Горностай и бочка» оказался скромным пабом в двадцати минутах ходьбы от Монтегю-стрит, и изнутри он выглядел еще скромнее. Обои и бар с подсветкой подсказывали, что когда-то это было заведение для среднего класса, а состояние потолка и пятна на полу — что те дни давно миновали. Всё было укутано саваном уныния, и, стоило нам переступить порог, как стало очевидно: чужаков здесь не любят.

Свое пиво мы, однако, получили и уселись в углу зала, откуда легко можно было наблюдать. Холмс к своей кружке почти не притрагивался, а меня пить заставлял.

— Мы не шпионим, — заверил он меня, — но нужно быть убедительными.

— Вы актер — не я.

— Цыц. Подыграйте мне.

Он внезапно громко засмеялся и застучал по столу, всем своим видом демонстрируя неуемное веселье. По его знаку я засмеялся тоже, сначала неуверенно, потом так же громко.

Скоро мы вызвали достаточно любопытства, чтобы с заполненного стола встал мужчина и медленно и демонстративно направился к нам.

— Вы, юнцы, тут нечасто бываете, — сказал он, остановившись над нашим столом и скрестив на груди руки. Ростом он до Холмса не дотягивал, да и до меня тоже, но это с лихвой компенсировалось широким бицепсом, колючей бородой и блеском в глазах. У него была квадратная челюсть, толстый мясистый нос и шрам, деливший бровь пополам.

— Да мы только зашли пропустить по стаканчику, вот и все, — ответил Холмс чужим голосом — скрипучим, гнусавым, безо всякого намека на идеально поставленное произношение. — Кто ж знал, что вы тут такие угрюмые. А чего, умер кто?

— Ну вообще-то да, — сказал детина. — Будем вам признательны, если вы проявите уважение и заткнете глотки.

Холмс изобразил ужас: приоткрыл рот идеальной буквой «О» и даже сумел покраснеть.

— О, приятель! Ну я же не знал! Могу я?.. Следующий за мой счет. Я настаиваю. И простите нас, умоляю.

На мой взгляд, Холмс слегка перестарался, но детину он своим отчаянием в равной мере поразил и очаровал.

— Ну, отказываться не будем. Извинения приняты.

— Билл Эскотт, — протянул руку Холмс. — А это мой друг...

— Джон Уотсон, — сказал я, прежде чем успел придумать псевдоним.

Мужчина пожал нам руки и представился Чарли Типпингом.

— Присоединяйтесь к нам. — Мужчина показал на толпу в трауре.

— Только выпивку захватим, — сказал Холмс и приказал мне следовать за ним. Пока мы ждали заказ, он наклонился ко мне и зашипел: — Не надо было говорить настоящее имя!

— Сами хотели, чтобы мы вели себя естественно, — зашипел я в ответ. — А фальшивое имя — это самое неестественное, что я могу сейчас придумать. Я просто забуду на него откликнуться и завалю всю игру.

— Если нас разоблачат, они сумеют вас найти.

— И как они узнают, что это мое...

Перед нами поставили поднос со стаканами и кружками, и Холмс меня увел. 

— Что ж, остается только одно: не дать им себя разоблачить.

Холмс не обратил на меня внимания.

— Джентльмены. — Он опустил поднос на стол. — Мои глубочайшие соболезнования. Видать, замечательный был человек, раз его так любили.

Раздались всеобщие выражения согласия и благодарности. Холмс подцепил ногой стул и сел.

— Иногда, — заявил он, — мне кажется, что лучше вспоминать вслух: делиться историями и славить прожитую жизнь.

Идея никому не понравилась.

— С чего ты взял? — спросил кто-то под бормотание другого: «За кого он себя держит?»

— Я потерял своего старика, — Холмс снял шапку и прижал к груди, — меньше трех лет назад. Месяц хандрил и молчал, ни с кем не разговаривал. А потом вот Уотсон, — он махнул на меня рукой, — заставил выговориться, и оно вроде как полегчало.

На этот раз во всеобщем шёпоте послышалось больше согласия.

— Если хотите, можете молча пить свое пиво. Но если выговоритесь — хуже ж не будет, а? Давайте начнем с малого: где он работал?

— В Лицеуме, — сказал Типпинг. — Актером.

— Актером! Я мало актеров знаю, они вообще что за люди?

Я только восторгался, как легко лилась из Холмса ложь. Как естественно. Он уже покорил их всех, они готовы рассказать ему все на месте. Я примостился рядом и молча слушал, не понадобится ли где поддержка.

Ничего ему не понадобилось. Пару раз я подтверждал его слова, но во основном просто слушал дифирамбы покойному Оррику Стерлингу и узнавал все его секреты. Его уважали за то, что он мог много выпить, прежде чем отключиться; что он всегда угощал тех, кто не мог купить себе сам; что он любил петь, но вспоминал об этом после седьмой или восьмой пинты; что он всегда мог отвести приятеля домой, даже если сам едва на ногах держался; что он гордился своей профессией и не терпел от незнакомцев выпадов в эту сторону; что он был из простого народа, чего никак нельзя было сказать, глядя на него из зала, — сыном работника доков и уборщицы.

Холмс наверняка что-то из этого знал и так, если не все, но слушал с глубоким вниманием каждого из все более и более шумной группы приятелей. Я не знал, что из этого окажется полезным, но на всякий случай запоминал, если Холмс вдруг спросит.

— А как он кулаками махал! — заревел Типпинг и поднял пинту. Его бурно поддержали. — Мы еще ставили, сколько он продержится, прежде чем перевернет стол или вмажет кому-нибудь, — пояснил он Холмсу. — Однажды он про это узнал и разнес тут все в тартарары.

— Опасный парень, — серьезно отметил Холмс. Типпинг пожал плечами.

— Он и сам не всегда понимал, сколько в нем силы.

— Часто в драки встревал?

Обычный вроде вопрос, но я вдруг понял: Холмс нащупал ниточку и полон намерений дойти по ней до конца.

— Нет, в последнее время не очень, — сказал Типпинг. — С тех пор, как загулял с той девушкой...

— О, у него была подружка? — полюбопытствовал Холмс.

— Какая-то хористка из театра, — ответил Типпинг. — Крохотная, ветром сдунет. Не видел глаз красивей.

— Они долго встречались?

— Да где-то пару месяцев. Ничего серьезного. А хотя, бог его знает. По нему было не сказать. О самом важном он не болтал.

— Она, наверное, страдает, — вздохнул Холмс и компанейски ткнул Типпинга в бок: — А другие поклонники у нее были?

Тот покачал головой.

— Точно не я. Моя старуха с меня шкуру сдерет. Добрая она душа, моя старуха.

Мы засмеялись, но я понял, что он не шутит. По его улыбке было видно, что жену он любит.

Холмс не слезал:

— Значит, соперников у него не было.

— Ну, за ту-то никто не дрался.

— А за кого? У него еще кто-то был? Или не из-за подружки дрался?

Типпинг вдруг нахмурился. Я ткнул Холмса под столом. Слишком прямолинейно, все поймут, что мы вынюхиваем. Холмс меня понял и беспечно откинулся на спинку стула.

— Это я к чему? — сказал он. — У вашего мистера Стерлинга, кажется, врагов вообще не было.

— Да были, конечно. — Холмс послал мне полный триумфа взгляд. — Старые знакомые, которые решили, что он слишком высоко забрался. Франты, с которыми он цапался. Парни, у которых он отбил подружек. Красивый был, зараза, девки за ним так и вились.

— Он с кем-нибудь ссорился из-за девушки? — спросил Холмс.

Типпинг покачал головой. Мне показалось, что он заверяет в этом скорее себя, чем Холмса.

— Ну, может, пару раз.

— Когда? — спросил Холмс. У меня внезапно по спине пробежал холодок: он зашел слишком далеко. Типпинг поднял голову и сощурился.

— А тебе-то что?

— Я всего лишь... — Холмс примирительно поднял руки, но его перебил другой приятель Стерлинга — имени его я не запомнил, — он вскочил со стола и ткнул в Холмса пальцем.

— Так и знал, что видел тебя где-то! — закричал он пьяным голосом. — Ты из его труппы, ты тоже актер!

— Нет, — быстро ответил Холмс. — Кажется, вы ошиблись. Мы никогда не были...

— Его я не знаю. — Он указал на меня. — Но ты точно... Ты Холмс, да? Ты чертов принц.

— Мы засиделись, — сказал Холмс мне, и дважды повторять не пришлось. Я тут же встал и направился к двери. — Вы ошиблись! — прокричал он через плечо, выходя наружу.

И мы бы вышли, если бы чья-то рука не схватила меня за воротник и не развернула. Я выкрутился, но за нами на улицу вышли как минимум четверо. Холмс развернулся к ним лицом, загородив меня, и, сдаваясь, поднял руки.

— Послушайте, — громко сказал он, — мы не хотим никому зла. — Грубый говор простолюдина исчез и сменился обычным его идеальным произношением. Мужчины опешили, но не остановились и вытолкнули нас уже на середину улицы.

— Кем ты себя вообразил, черт тебя дери? Задаешь тут вопросы.

— Вынюхиваешь про бедного Оррика.

— Суешь свой нос в чужие дела.

— Ты же его знал! Почему притворился, что не знал?

— Я хочу узнать, кто его убил, — сознался Холмс. — Я должен все про него узнать, чтобы выяснить, у кого мог быть на него зуб.

— И ты решил, что мы с этим как-то связаны?

— Я решил, что это весьма вероятно. Он что-то сделал, что-то сказал, кого-то знал, и это как-то связано — я еще не знаю как — с его смертью.

— Хочешь сказать, он сам виноват? — заорал самый здоровый из них.

— Нет! — влез я, не в силах больше молчать. — Кому-то его смерть была выгодна, и мы хотим узнать почему.

— Ну, мы-то вам ничего не скажем, правда, мужики?

С трех сторон нас окружали пьяные, разозленные, да еще и в трауре мужчины. Я оглянулся в поисках возможного оружия.

— Неа, не скажем.

— Мы пойдем, — сказал Холмс и поднял в воздух руки, чтобы их разжалобить. Но было поздно, я видел, что они уже настроились помахать кулаками.

— Сначала мы вас разучим совать нос в чужие дела.

Круг сужался.

Для человека, очевидно не привыкшего к уличным дракам, Холмс держался весьма прилично. В тот вечер, когда мы познакомились, он мне хвастался, что для сцены его обучали фехтованию, ну, а меня в армии обучали кулачному бою, несмотря на положение хирурга — или как раз из-за него. Я умею блокировать удары, направленные в ребра и лицо, могу сбить противника с ног и прижать лицом к брусчатке, могу уйти от удара и обернуть его себе на пользу. Один раз я услышал крик Холмса и уже почти обернулся, но последующий за этим хриплый стон принадлежал не ему. Я уклонялся от ударов и возвращал их, чувствуя, как в ушах шумит кровь и колотится в груди сердце. Приблизившись к Холмсу, я получил дружеский тычок локтем, давший мне понять, что он в порядке.

Но их было слишком много, и сбежать мы не могли. Четверо на двоих — это слишком, пусть эти четверо и пьяные. Я повалил одного из них на землю и тут же увидел, как Холмс получил локтем в глаз и упал. Я подскочил к напавшему на него и отправил его в канаву, но стоило подать руку Холмсу, как я получил кулаком по спине и коленом по ребрам одновременно.

Я задохнулся и, покачнувшись, упал. Вдохнуть уже не получилось, и стремительное приближение камней замедлилось только моими вытянутыми руками. В глазах стало темнеть, и я понял: все кончено.

Потом раздался какой-то резкий шум, глухой удар, и сквозь туман моего мозга прорезался полицейский свисток. Руки Холмса подхватили меня под локти и подняли.

— Давай. Быстрее, бежим.

Мы побежали, сначала спотыкаясь, потом, заслышав крики констеблей, быстрее. Друзья Стерлинга кинулись за нами, но их остановил другой констебль, прибежавший на свист. Мы проскочили, а они попали как раз под его дубинку. Холмс ликующе вскрикнул, схватил меня за руку, и мы удрали в ночь.

Через четыре улицы пульс стучал у меня в висках, и я не мог сделать и вдоха. Холмс перешел на шаг и послал мне сияющую улыбку.

— Что ж, все оказалось не так плохо, правда?

— Да нас чуть не убили!

— Ерунда. Мы прижали их к стене. Еще пара минут, и нам бы пришлось объясняться за безжизненные тела перед юными полисменами.

— По-моему, вы слегка преувеличиваете. Ладно, куда мы идем? Это Бейкер-стрит, нам же в другую...

— Ну вообще, нам сюда. Почти.

— Мы так доберемся обратно к вам?

— Мы придём ко мне.

— Я запутался.

— Монтегю-стрит — всего лишь временное пристанище. Я туда прихожу, только когда... ладно, я все объясню через минуту. — Он вынул из кармана колечко ключей, перебрал их и вставил нужный в замок двери с номером 221. Дверь с полукруглым оконцем сверху была черная и блестела в свете ближайшего фонаря. Холмс втянул меня внутрь.

— Холмс, — прошипел я.

— Наверх. Будьте хорошим мальчиком. Миссис Хадсон не возражает, что я прихожу и ухожу, когда захочу. Я только черкну ей записку.

Я открыл было рот потребовать объяснений, но сдался и закрыл его снова. Я не дождусь от него ничего, пока мы не устроимся, а до тех пор я намерен осмотреть его лицо. Синяк сам о себе не позаботится, а Холмс не железный.

Он накарябал что-то на листе бумаги, оставил ее на столике в коридоре и провел меня наверх. Темно было, хоть глаз выколи, но Холмс прошел мимо меня и уверенно толкнул дверь. Я услышал, как он чиркнул спичкой и зажег лампу.

— Проходите.

Он закрыл за мной дверь. Мы стояли в уютно обставленной комнате, очевидно холостяцкой, с двумя окнами в эркерах, выходящими на Бейкер-стрит. Слева был камин, справа обеденный стол, а между ними кушетка с двумя креслами. У камина лежал роскошный меховой ковер, а в углу напротив окна стоял большой дубовый стол с бюро, весь заваленный бумагами и заставленный стеклянной посудой. Между столом и книжным шкафом, битком набитым книгами самых разных размеров, я заметил закрытую дверь, а у окна — ухоженный фикус в фарфоровом горшке.

— Что мы здесь делаем?

Холмс прошел мимо меня и зажег еще одну лампу. Свет выхватил зеркало над камином и всякую всячину на полке: персидскую туфлю, воткнутый в дерево нож, маленькие часы с маятником и фарфоровую лошадь.

Холмс повернулся ко мне и снял потрепанную куртку.

— Это моя квартира.

Я покачал головой.

— Холмс.

— Долгая история.

— Значит, несите холодную воду и садитесь, будете рассказывать, а я обработаю лицо и костяшки.

Он ослепительно мне улыбнулся и скрылся за дверью. Глаз еще не успел заплыть, значит, он действительно не так сильно пострадал.

Я снял кепку и пальто, оставил у двери туфли и в носках и жилете опустился на кушетку. Через пару минут вернулся Холмс с тазиком и полотенцами и поставил мне на колени.

Я намочил полотенце и принялся за его ладонь.

— А теперь объясняйтесь.

— В театре про это место не знают. В ту клетушку на Монтегю-стрит я тоже никого не приглашал, но держу ее на всякий случай. Костюмы все равно все там, так удобнее.

Я почти спросил почему, но в последний момент решил дать ему возможность объяснить все самому. Холмс вздохнул.

— За эту квартиру платит брат. Я говорил, что обойдусь и без нее. Думаю, его оскорбляет моя работа, и он предпочитает притворяться, что у меня ее вообще нет. Считает, на сцене я разбазариваю талант.

— Я считаю, вы используете свой талант там, где ему самое место. — Я аккуратно вымыл каждую костяшку от грязи и крови, пока ссадины не показались мне достаточно чистыми.

Холмс грустно улыбнулся.

— Наверное, я мог бы и по-другому его применять. Но я люблю сцену. — Он помотал головой и протянул мне другую руку. — Как бы то ни было, в труппе не должны знать, откуда я родом.

Я усмехнулся.

— А теперь вы меня уверяете, что на самом деле вы джентльмен? Якшаетесь с актерами, потому что они вам нравятся?

— Именно это я и говорю, — огрызнулся Холмс. — Моя семья — сельские сквайры. Брату не кажется, что мне место на сцене.

— А кто ваш брат?

Холмс зашипел и дернул рукой.

— У него небольшая должность в британском правительстве. Он, видимо, считает, что я должен пойти по его стопам. Надо мне сидеть весь день за столом, а вечерами таскаться в его ужасный клуб.

Я промыл полотенце и спросил:

— Как ваше зрение?

— Нормально, — ответил Холмс и вздрогнул, когда я дотронулся до его лица.

— Слепых пятен нет? Ничего не расплывается? Не двоится?

— Нет.

— Сильно болит?

— Когда нажимаете — болит. А так нормально.

— Нужно приложить лед. У вас есть? Или холодный компресс, на худой конец. Завтра, скорее всего, выступят еще синяки. Почему в труппе не должны знать про это место?

Холмс вздохнул, забрал у меня полотенце и аккуратно прижал к лицу.

— Они думают, я сирота. — Он смотрел на меня одним глазом. — Они думают, у меня никого и ничего нет, что я чудо-ребенок с Друри-лейн*,поднявшийся из самых низов. Если они узнают, кто мой брат, ко мне уже не будут относиться по-прежнему.

— Думаете, кто-то может проследить за вами до дома и узнать?

— Нет. Мне просто не нравится эта квартира. Она вся Майкрофтская. И слишком большая. Не люблю один занимать столько места. На Монтегю-стрит, по крайней мере, нет лишней комнаты.

— Вам бы соседа найти.

Я откинулся на спинку. Холмс опустил полотенце и задумался. Я убрал с красивого высокого лба влажную прядь волос.

Он улыбнулся.

— Может, и найду, — сказал он и поцеловал меня.

Я поспешно опустил тазик на пол и заключил его в объятия. Он распутал ноги, уложил меня на подлокотник и улегся между моих ног, животом прижавшись к паху. Я взял его лицо в ладони и целовал его в ответ. Он просунул руку между моей спиной и кушеткой и стал вытягивать из брюк рубашку. Я приподнялся, чтобы помочь. Ребра все еще ныли, но я не обращал на них внимания и сосредоточился на гибком, податливом мужчине в моих руках.

Холмс медленно меня целовал и гладил кожу под сорочкой. Я решил тоже вытянуть полы рубашки из его брюк. Он на вкус слегка отдавал пивом и кровью, и я постепенно проникал все глубже, добираясь то того, что подо всем этим. Он улыбнулся, слегка отодвинулся, позволив мне последовать за ним, поймал мой язык у себя во рту и мягко пососал. Я застонал, и он снова наклонился, завладевая поцелуем.

Я ожидал, что он тут же меня разденет, чтобы предаться буйному разврату, но ему, казалось, нравилось просто целоваться. Я гладил его по влажным волосам, гладил шею и плечи, сжимал руки и бока, а поцелуи все не прекращались. Они становились то мягче, то глубже, то замедлялись, и я чувствовал его твердость между бедрами, но его она вроде как и не волновала. Мои усы оставляли следы на его верхней губе, щеке, и он упивался этим ощущением. Сердце мое колотилось, член стал твердым как камень, и жарко было до ужаса. Я начал под ним вертеться, чтобы получить больше прикосновений, и он приподнялся на локтях, прижимаясь ко мне пахом.

Тут поцелуй наконец прервался; я вздрогнул и застонал вслух, чувствуя, как по нервам разливается наслаждение. Я уже успел позабыть, что это такое, и сначала его не узнал, но знакомым было возбуждение — настолько, что у меня перехватило горло. Я поцеловал Холмса снова, чтобы скрыть рвущиеся наружу эмоции.

Холмс оперся коленями о мои бедра и медленно, лениво потерся. Я вцепился в его руки и уронил голову на подлокотник, тяжело дыша. Холмс нежно прикусил мой кадык, прошелся поцелуями по шее до самого уха, потом вниз по челюсти, потом снова поцеловал мой приоткрытый рот — и все это, не переставая тереться об меня пахом.

— Есть что-то, что вы не желаете мне показывать, — замерев, тихо произнес он.

Я стыдливо кивнул. Я не хотел обнажаться перед ним — пока. Я уклонился от этого вчера ночью — господи, неужели это было только вчера? — и у меня была на то причина. Я сам не могу смотреть на себя без содрогания, зачем ему это?

Я сглотнул и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он улыбался — не жалостливо, но понимающе.

— Когда будете готовы мне это — их — показать, тогда и покажете. А пока позвольте...

— Да. — Я не стал ждать, пока он найдет приличное выражение. — Я вас остановлю, если...

— Хорошо. — Он резко ко мне прижался. Я вскрикнул от неожиданности, и он широко улыбнулся. — Я думал об этом с тех пор, как вы согласились со мной выпить.

— О чем?

Он поцеловал меня еще раз, прошептал мне в губы: «Ш-ш-ш» и сел на пятки. Погладил мои бедра, пробежался пальцами по вставшему члену и бросил на меня застенчивый взгляд из-под ресниц. Юркие пальцы быстро справились с застежкой на брюках, а я помог ему расстегнуть кальсоны.

— Какой же потрясающий, господи, — пробормотал он, высвобождая мой член. В его тонких белых ладонях он казался особенно большим и румяным, и я покраснел от одного этого зрелища. Головка уже была влажной; Холмс провел по ней пальцем, потом пальцем — по губам. Собственный стон я услышал словно бы со стороны.

— Об этом, — сказал он и склонил голову. Я почувствовал сначала горячее дыхание, а потом нежное прикосновение кончика языка. Губы сомкнулись вокруг меня, ладонь легла на бедро, и я застонал, ощутив, как медленно вхожу в горячий рот.

Я на ощупь нашел затылок Холмса, мягко погладил и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал одобрительное мычание. Я уронил голову на подлокотник и дышал в потолок, а этот грешный рот вбирал меня с каждым разом все глубже и глубже, пока я не уперся в стенку горла.

Холмс поднял голову, чтобы перевести дыхание, и сглотнул. Я притянул его к себе за подбородок и поцеловал. Он громко застонал, и я почувствовал у него на языке свой собственный вкус. Он усмехнулся, прикусил губу и вернулся к своему занятию.

Иисусе, это длилось вечность. Вчерашнее возбуждение вернулось и дало о себе знать, и когда Холмс принялся сжимать в пальцах мошонку и гладить ладонью мою грудь, я испугался, что не протяну долго.

— Холмс, — выдохнул я, краснея от жара и смущения. — Погодите, Холмс, я...

Он медленно поднял голову, дразняще проведя губами по стволу. Я вздрогнул, зажмурился и открыл глаза, только когда он меня отпустил. Темный взгляд был полон решимости.

— Дайте мне минуту, — прошептал я. — Слишком... Слишком много.

Он улыбнулся медленной, порочной улыбкой, и у меня в животе все сжалось от возбуждения. Я неровно выдохнул.

— Милый мальчик, — почти шепотом произнес он, и я сжал его пальцы на своем бедре, — я должен вам кое в чем признаться. Мои фантазии не ограничивались мольбами о пощаде.

— Правда, что ли?

— Да. Я эммм... надеюсь, вы не поймете меня неправильно, но я был бы вовсе не против, если бы вы приняли более активное участие...

— Вы имеете в виду... — Я дернул бедрами и залился краской, когда головка члена стукнула его по нижней губе.

— Именно это, — закончил за меня Холмс, широко улыбаясь. Его лицо у меня между ног, в дюйме от возбуждённого члена, выглядело до крайности непристойно. Мало того, вокруг глаза начал темнеть кровоподтек, делая Холмса опасным, пугающим и невероятно привлекательным на вид. — И не только. Пожалуйста, не... Не держите себя в руках ради меня. Я хочу почувствовать, как вы распадаетесь на части.

От этих слов мой член дернулся, и Холмс сжал его основание и снова взял в рот. Он подмигнул мне и опустился ниже, вырвав у меня стон. Я расслабился, позволяя зародиться внутри медленному, горячему клубку желания. Холмс ущипнул меня за бедро. Я задвигал бедрами, раздвинул их шире и толкнулся, опершись на подушку. Он двигал головой в одном ритме со мной. Я вздрогнул и толкнулся сильнее.

Тонкая ладонь скользнула мне под рубашку, цепкие пальцы нашли правый сосок и с силой ущипнули. Я ахнул и дернулся, заглушив его стон. Огромный член растягивал его губы, и по нему стекала слюна. Господи, как мне хотелось кончить. Получится весьма обильно, в последнее время мне было не до самоудовлетворения, я даже не помню, когда в последний раз пытался. Внезапно стало стыдно: что Холмс обо мне подумает? Но он погрузился в свое дело, весь отдался ритму моих бедер и напряжению мускулов. Он знает, как я близок к финалу.

Он переключился на другой сосок, погладил его и ущипнул. Сосок словно был напрямую соединен с членом. Я отчаянно застонал, пытаясь предупредить Холмса, и он ущипнул меня еще сильнее. Я зашарил руками по его затылку, за ушами, по плечам, снова по волосам, ища за что уцепиться. Он тихо застонал и сжал меня еще крепче.

Я уже его чуствовал, оргазм, неминуемую тугую волну, что неслась прямо в пах.

— Холмс!

Он коротко кивнул и сжал пальцы вокруг моего члена, вбирая меня быстрее и глубже.

Получив разрешение, я уронил голову и позволил оргазму затопить себя быстрой, стремительной, шумной волной. Член стал твердым до невозможности, бедра дернулись, и меня накрыло. Я закричал от восторга и облегчения. Холмс держал меня крепко, держал до тех пор, пока я не вернулся на грешную землю.

Я почувствовал, как он сглотнул, и поднял голову: опухшие губы, стеклянный взгляд, исчезла ладонь, лежавшая у меня на груди.

— Подожди, — я толкнул его в плечо, все еще ловя ртом воздух, — дай... позволь мне, пожалуйста.

— Да, боже, да.

Холмс сел, и мы вместе раздели его ниже пояса. Он лег на противоположный подлокотник. Член у него был длинный и тонкий, как сам он, и почти касался пупка. Я жадно вжался носом в кудрявые черные волосы и глубоко вдохнул. Холмс громко выругался. Тогда я провел языком по всей длине и вобрал его всего.

— Уотсон! — Он вцепился пальцами мне в волосы и толкнулся. — О Господи, да! Пальцы, Уотсон...

Пришлось вынуть изо рта член, чтобы намочить пальцы, но только на мгновение, после которого я вновь взял его в рот и прижался влажным кончиком пальца ко входу. Холмс всхлипнул, раздвинул бедра и подался навстречу. Когда я ввел палец внутрь, мышцы тут же туго его сжали, и у меня во рту дернулся его член, когда он достиг пика с громким криком. Я задержал дыхание, пока волнами наполнялся рот, и слушал слишком громкие в тихом доме стоны.

Когда Холмс расслабился, я вынул палец и вытер его и рот платком. Холмс лежал развалившись, прикрыв глаза рукой, его грудь тяжело поднималась. Он дважды облизывал губы и набирал воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и не сказал, только вздыхал. Спустя несколько минут он пришел в себя, убрал руку с лица и сел.

— Вы, — сказал он, — полны сюрпризов, доктор.

Я довольно улыбнулся.

— Поцелуйте меня еще, — потребовал он и потянул меня к себе за рубашку. Мы поменялись местами: теперь я лежал между его бедер, опираясь на локоть и спинку кушетки. Плечо тут же заболело, но я предпочел сосредоточиться на гладком языке у себя во рту.

Он был такой теплый, весь: голый живот, прижимавшийся к моей груди, обнимающие меня руки, бедра у моих икр. Я чувствовал, как возвращается в норму его сердцебиение и как поднимается и опускается его живот. Щеке было тепло от его дыхания. Он нежно гладил меня по шее, плечам, волосам и лицу.

— Останьтесь, — прошептал он между поцелуями. — Пожалуйста?

— А хозяйка возражать не будет? — Я с закрытыми глазами ткнулся носом в его нос. Размышляя о том, как идеально его бока и бедра ощущаются под моими ладонями, я понял, что увяз слишком глубоко.

Холмс тихо засмеялся.

— Она слишком хорошо меня знает. Давайте, у меня есть лишняя сорочка вашего размера.

Дверь скрывала комнату маленькую и гораздо более опрятную, чем гостиная. Очевидно, ею не часто пользовались. Холмс снял рубашку и накинул мышиного цвета халат, а потом зарылся в шкаф в поисках обещанной сорочки. Сунув мне ее в руки, он произнес:

— Я пойду умоюсь, вернусь через минуту. — И исчез в коридоре.

Я осторожно разделся: ребра начали болеть. Тщательно осмотревшись в зеркале — следы мушкетных пуль я старался игнорировать и сосредоточиться только на том месте, куда пришлось предательское колено, — я решил, что ничего не сломано, только синяки останутся, и натянул сорочку.

Холмс, как обещал, вернулся через пару минут, бесстыдно сбросил халат и полез в шкаф за второй сорочкой. Я сидел на кровати и любовался тонкими долгими линиями плеч и бедер, изгибами мышц под алебастровой кожей.

— Как вы? — спросил он, присаживаясь.

— Я чуть шире вас в плечах, — я подергал шнурки сорочки, — но подойдет.

— Я спрашиваю про ребра, — улыбнулся Холмс.

Я порозовел.

— Жить буду.

— Как вам нравится спать?

Я поколебался. Возбуждение от драки — и всего остального — продержит меня без сна всю ночь или принесет кошмары. Понятия не имею.

— Ложитесь с краю, — сказал Холмс и пролез мимо меня. Я лег на здоровый бок, и он накрыл нас обоих лоскутным одеялом и прижался ко мне всем телом. Ноги у него холодные, но вдвоем мы быстро согреемся.

Как же странно, еще два дня назад я бродил по Лондону уверенный, что не найдется во всем мире ни одной живой души, к которой бы я мог привязать свою — друга ли, семьи или любовника. И вот я лежу в постели прекрасного, смелого, чокнутого на всю голову актера в его секретной роскошной квартире, чувствую животом его руку и затылком — спокойное дыхание, и вроде как тут мне самое и место.

Я уснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Друри-лейн — улица в районе Ковент-гарден, этакая Думская 19-го века, с кабаками и притонами, и одноимённый театр на ней — старейший в Лондоне.


	5. Шоу должно продолжаться

Утро застало нас в обратной позиции; помню, как среди ночи перевернулся на другой бок и притянул к себе бормочущего во сне Холмса, и вот я обнимаю его со спины и упираюсь только что пробужденным (и оттого нетерпеливым) членом ему в зад.

Поначалу, забывшись, я придвинулся ближе и потерся о его спину, но потом ко мне вернулись воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Сумев не подпрыгнуть от удивления, я замер, а потом осторожно высвободил из-под него руку.

Он застонал и поймал меня, вернул обратно и толкнулся назад. В полусне, вероятно, он положил мою ладонь себе на грудь и прижал, уверившись, что там она и останется, а затем потянулся к моим бедрам.

— Холмс.

Он что-то пробормотал. Рука скользнула к подолу рубашки и потянула вверх; мне нужно было либо помочь ему, либо позволить сорочке зацепится за гениталии. Естественно, я решил помочь. Когда сухая, теплая, ухоженная ладонь сомкнулась вокруг меня, я резко выдохнул Холмсу в плечо, и он довольно усмехнулся.

— Вот так, — пробормотал он, медленно меня поглаживая и проверяя реакцию. Когда я вздрогнул и прижался к нему, зажав между нами его руку, он отпустил меня и стянул через голову свою ночную рубашку. Он бросил ее в угол кровати, а мне открылся вид длинного тела с грациозными изгибами спины и бедер, исчезающих в складках одеяла.

Он посмотрел на меня через плечо, улыбаясь и прикрыв глаза. Волосы падали ему на лоб. Синяк под глазом выглядел не так страшно, как я ожидал, но он все равно вздрогнул, когда я аккуратно до него дотронулся.

— Прошу прощения, — прошептал я и приподнялся на локте.

— Не стоит.

Он поцеловал меня, сначала мягко, потом настойчивее. Член мой заинтересованно дернулся, и я почувствовал губами улыбку Холмса. Он снова подвинулся, согнул колено и слегка раздвинул бедра, чтобы я легко между ними проскользнул.

— Ох.

Холмс ухмыльнулся и лег на подушку, возвращая мою руку на свой член.

Член был теплым и твердым, и потребовалось совсем немного, чтобы он стал еще и скользким. Я гладил и дразнил головку, оттягивал крайнюю плоть, а Холмс извивался и только сильнее сжимал бедра. Я опустился на подушку и просунул под Холмса руку, мой рот снова оказался на уровне его позвоночника. Толкаясь, я прикусил его шею. Он тяжело задышал и схватил меня за бедра, притягивая их ближе.

Я подчинился. Он сжал бедра сильнее, и я вздрогнул, двигаясь быстро и резко. От моего возбуждения его бедра скоро стали влажными, и я скользил с легкостью. Холмс извивался, ему явно хотелось раздвинуть стиснутые бедра и сильнее толкнуться в мой кулак. Я увеличил скорость ладони, и вот он уже выдыхает мое имя и изливается мне на пальцы. Я тут же последовал за ним. Мы лежим, не разжимая объятий, разгоряченные, и тяжело дышим.

— Там тазик у окна, — тихо сказал Холмс через пару минут. — Если вам не трудно.

Я встал, снова надел позаимствованную сорочку и намочил в воде полотенце. Холмс вытер бедра и мою руку и усадил меня обратно на кровать. Потом перегнулся через меня к тумбочке и сунул в рот сигарету.

— Почему Ш. Скотт? — спросил я, не отрывая глаз от его губ.

Холмс глубоко затянулся и выдохнул облако дыма.

— Хороший вопрос.

— Зачем вообще было придумывать псевдоним? По той же причине, по которой нужна вторая квартира?

Он хмыкнул и предложил мне сигарету. Осмелев после всего что случилось, я вынул ее из его губ.

— Уступил матери. Она пришла в ужас, когда я подался в актеры. Требовала не трепать имя. Было уже поздно, конечно, но брат убедил меня не пользоваться хотя бы первым именем. Словно это избавит ее от стыда за сына, у которого такая работа. Боится, что люди болтать будут, я думаю.

Губы его изогнулись в тонкой улыбке.

— Они не видели вас на сцене.

— Брат видел. — Холмс пожал прекрасным обнаженным плечом. Мне захотелось впиться в него зубами. Он забрал у меня сигарету и сделал затяжку. — Сказал, что не желает повторять этот опыт.

— Как ваше лицо? — сменил я тему.

Холмс скривил пародию на улыбку.

— Болит. А ваши ребра?

— Нормально, — солгал я и дотронулся до места, где обещает налиться синяк. — Нам повезло.

— Кое-что они нам не рассказали, — задумчиво проговорил Холмс. Облачко дыма окружило нас и растаяло в воздухе.

— Они нам много чего не рассказали.

— Да, но там есть что-то конкретное, что мы не должны были узнать. Стерлинг что-то натворил. У них на лицах было написано: случилось что-то плохое, и каждый из них подумал, что это могло стать причиной смерти. Может, просто женщина. Помните, что Типпинг говорил о его женщинах? Что Стерлинг их часто менял. Может, он обидел кого-то до Лили. Кого-то из семьи, которая могла отомстить.

— Возможно.

— Не хватает информации, — пробормотал Холмс. — Черт, черт, черт. Ну почему нельзя было поспрашивать их подольше.

— Дальше нас бы размазали по брусчатке.

Я провел ладонью по его голой спине и поцеловал в ключицу. Он предложил мне сигарету и, когда я покачал головой, затянулся в последний раз и метко отправил ее в камин.

— Наверное, нужно идти в полицию. — Он подался ко мне и положил голову мне на плечо. — Узнать, бывал ли там Стерлинг. Может, на него дело заводили.

— А вы не думаете, что полиция будет против нашего участия?

Холмс усмехнулся.

— О, я в этом уверен.

В дверь постучали. Я подскочил, но Холмс только повернул голову.

— Да?

— Доброе утро, мистер Холмс, — произнес женский голос. — Я прочитала вашу записку. Вы, наверное, поздно вчера вернулись.

Холмс подмигнул мне и ответил:

— Боюсь, что да, очень поздно. Надеюсь, мы вас не побеспокоили.

— Вовсе нет. Вы с вашем гостем собираетесь завтракать?

Холмс рассмеялся при виде моих пораженно распахнутых глаз и все так же с улыбкой сказал:

— Да, если будете так любезны.

— Хорошо, сэр. Я вернусь через десять минут.

За дверью послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Я возмущенно ущипнул Холмса за руку.

— Ой, да ладно! — Он смеясь оттолкнул мою руку. — Я же сказал, она слишком хорошо меня знает.

Я перевернул его и прижал к кровати.

— И часто тут бывают гости?

И только тут понял, что у меня нет никакого права задавать такие вопросы. Удивительно, но Холмса мое собственничество не оскорбило, а, скорее, обрадовало. Он обвился вокруг меня всеми конечностями.

— Никогда.

— Что, совсем никогда?

— Ну, почти никогда.

Я поцеловал его, и он с жаром поцеловал меня в ответ. Мы отвлеклись на несколько минут.

— Нужно вставать, дорогой мой. Миссис Хадсон ни за что не подаст завтрак, пока я в чем мать родила.

Я слез с кровати и стал собирать разбросанную по комнате одежду, стараясь при этом не слишком упиваться удовольствием от его ласкового обращения. Не снимая сорочки, я натянул белье и брюки и бросил взгляд через плечо на Холмса, голышом стоящего у шкафа ко мне спиной. Когда я сменил сорочку на рубашку и уже застегнул пуговицы, Холмс встал позади меня, обнял за талию и положил подбородок мне на плечо.

— Чай или кофе?

— Кофе, — ответил я, удивленный внезапным прикосновением губ к своей щеке.

Он отпустил меня, выглянул на лестничную клетку и проорал:

— Миссис Хадсон! Два кофе, пожалуйста.

Когда вошла домовладелица с завтраком и кофейником, мы уже оделись. Холмс — в коричневый халат, а я в свою вчерашнюю одежду, только пиджак не стал надевать. Миссис Хадсон оказалось милой добродушной женщиной лет пятидесяти с аккуратным пучком седеющих волос на затылке. При виде меня она и глазом не моргнула, но удивилась, что я встал при ее появлении. Холмс, вольготно откинувшийся на спинку стула, представил нас:

— Миссис Хадсон — доктор Джон Уотсон, Уотсон — моя потрясающая, преданная и многострадальная домовладелица миссис Хадсон.

— Очень приятно с вами познакомиться, — несколько натянуто произнес я.

Она метнула в Холмса хитрый взгляд.

— Взаимно. Уверена, мистеру Холмсу тоже было приятно.

У меня запылало лицо. Холмс рассмеялся.

— Миссис Хадсон, прекратите смущать беднягу.

— Прошу меня простить, доктор, — сказала она улыбаясь, но без капли сожаления. — Джентльмены, если вам что-нибудь понадобится...

— Мы крикнем, — закончил Холмс.

— Я бы предпочла звонок, — сказала она, выходя, — но вы никогда не звоните.

Она закрыла за собой дверь.

— Ей-богу, — пробормотал я себе под нос и сел, все еще красный. Чтобы скрыть смущение, я принялся снимать крышки с блюд на подносе.

Такого обильного завтрака у меня давно не было. В армии даже медиков кормили скромно, а по возвращении я старался обходиться кофе и поджаренным хлебом. Здесь же настоящий пир: яйца всмятку, бекон и сосиски, жареный хлеб с маслом, печеные томаты и грибы, картофельное пюре. Холмс положил мне всего и лишил таким образом возможности притвориться, что я не голоден, а себе положил вдвое меньше. Пока я наслаждался завтраком, Холмс развлекал меня байками со сцены и скромно клевал из тарелки. Когда я, наконец, налил себе вторую чашку кофе, я поинтересовался, уж не собирается ли он пренебречь стараниями домовладелицы.

— Я думаю, — отмахнулся он. — Переваривание пищи отнимает слишком много энергии.

— О чем думаете? Вы же знаете, что тело берет энергию из еды, да? Даже мозг?

— О Стерлинге, о ком еще, — сказал он, вертя в руках чашку. — Допивайте кофе, доктор. Вам нужно заскочить переодеться? У нас множество дел до шестичасового звонка.

Я совсем замешался от такого количества стремительных, как удары рапиры, вопросов. С чего начать? В конце концов я определился:

— Шестичасового звонка?

Холмс вскочил из-за стола и ушел в спальню

— В театре! — прокричал он оттуда. Он порылся в шкафу и вышел уже в костюме. — И занавес в восемь. 

Он обернулся и заметил выражение моего лица. 

— Сегодня понедельник. У нас представление.

— У вас актер умер.

— Да, вы правы. 

Холмс вернулся в гостиную, застегивая на ходу пиджак. Этот костюм был пошит гораздо аккуратнее, чем простой вчерашний, и идеально облегал фигуру, подчеркивал широкие плечи и узкую талию, длинные руки и ноги. Я отвел восхищенный взгляд, вспомнив, что полминуты назад еще возмущался. 

— Вместо него выйдет Нед Бинэм, если его отпустят, конечно. Если нет — Квинси Дадли. Театр не может прекратить постановки, даже в подобных случаях.

— Шоу должно продолжаться, — произнес я нараспев.

— Именно. Работа прежде всего. Вы сегодня со мной?

Я колебался. Больше всего мне хотелось оставаться рядом с ним и сопровождать его во всех делах, даже если дела означали покупку носков, а не расследование убийства. А потом я представил, как это выглядит со стороны: военный врач вернулся с поля боя и бегает, как собачка, за каким-то актером. Я не считал себя выше Холмса, скорее я был уверен, что он может найти себе дела поважнее, чем мое развлечение. Мне нужно искать работу. Нужно жить в гостиничном номере, за который я уже заплатил.

Холмс, кажется, заметил мои раздумья, потому что произнес с надеждой:

— Возможно, вечером?

В простом и безвкусном номере, вмещающем все, что я нажил. Я вспомнил детство в Шотландии, роскошное постельное белье, пылающий в камине огонь и гору подарков под рождественской елью. Сейчас весь мой уют заемный, но все же нужен и он.

— Вечером — возможно.

***

— Вам стоит чаще приходить домой, — сказала в коридоре миссис Хадсон и похлопала Холмса по щеке. Он смущенно отстранился, но нежно ей улыбнулся. — Не знаю, что вы нашли в той клетке, у вас же здесь все есть. И знаете, что я всегда в вашем распоряжении, мистер Холмс.

— Я не могу, — вздохнул Холмс, схватил миссис Хадсон за руки и прижал их к груди. — Я не переживу, если кто-нибудь узнает.

Она похлопала его по груди, и он отпустил ее руки. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга — мать и приемный сын, — а потом Холмс накинул пальто и сказал:

— Я вернусь очень скоро, миссис Хадсон. Обещаю.

— Ловлю на слове. Доктор, приятно было с вами познакомиться.

Я покраснел, пробормотал что-то в ответ и вышел вслед за Холмсом. Он от смеха чуть ли не пополам сгибался.

— А вы на короткой ноге с женщинами, Уотсон, — поддразнил он, пока мы шли по улице, залитой холодным утренним светом.

— Чтобы вы знали, — выпятил я грудь. — Я на своем веку встречал женщин трех континентов.

Он засмеялся еще сильнее.

— Трех! А какой третий? Нет, погодите, я сам угадаю.

Он остановился посреди тротуара и развернул меня к себе за плечи. Минуту, наверное, он меня изучал, прищурив глаза и усиленно думая, подмечая детали пальто, брюк, ботинок, лица, волос и шляпы. Не знаю, что он мог увидеть: какую-то одежду я одолжил у него.

— Австралия, — наконец заявил он с уверенностью ясновидца.

— Господь всемогущий, Холмс! Но как..?

— То, как вы выговариваете некоторые слова, сигнализирует о том, что в Австралии вы провели формирующие годы. Достаточно формирующие, чтобы встречаться с женщинами. Хотя тогда, скорее, еще с девушками. — Он ткнул меня в бок.

— Мы были молоды, — признал я.

Он взял меня под руку и довел до угла, до пышущей жаром и запахом масляного дыма станции метрополитена. Там он сжал мою руку и напомнил — словно я мог забыть:

— Сегодня вечером.

— Здесь?

Он кивнул.

— В одиннадцать. Я захвачу с Монтегю-стрит ваш пиджак.

— Хорошо, — сказал я, чувствуя, как в груди сжимается сердце. — Ни пуха ни пера.

***

Весь день я занимался тем, что старался не думать о Холмсе. Получалось плохо. Загадка в нем занимала меня не меньше остальной его личности: что его дернуло пойти в этот бар, не владея абсолютно никакой информацией, и начать вытягивать детали из завсегдатаев?

Синяки на ребрах к вечеру разболелись только сильнее. Весь день я пролежал в постели с холодным компрессом, вслух в пустоту комнаты проклиная собственную глупость и втайне приятно взволнованный своей выходкой. Быть рядом с Холмсом того стоило.

Что могло заставить кого-то убить вот так человека в театральной кладовой? Месть — единственный мотив, который приходил мне в голову. Чистая, ничем не замутненная ненависть. Но место убийства должно же что-то означать. Холмс решил, что это кто-то из труппы, у кого был доступ за кулисы, и, как бы ни ужасала меня эта мысль, не согласиться с ее логичностью я не мог. Работать с человеком несколько месяцев — и убить его. Нужно быть сущим дьяволом.

Другими словами, если убийца рискнул совершить свое дело прилюдно, значит, с убитым он не был в дружеских отношениях. Он не мог пойти с ним домой или зайти в выходной, не вызвав подозрений. Той ночью Стерлинг собирался уходить с мисс Селларс — может, убийца просто воспользовался единственным шансом застать Стерлинга одного?

Но зачем было делать это именно той ночью? Очевидно же, что злодеяние сразу же раскроется. Должно быть, что-то его к тому подтолкнуло. Мисс Селларс в коридоре? Может, он религиозный фанатик и его возмутила их интрижка? Но ведь о ней давно все знают?

Размышления сопровождали меня и за ужином. Я горел желанием обсудить их с Холмсом, но одиннадцать часов приближались все медленнее и медленнее. Я сверлил взглядом минутную стрелку, пока наконец не решил, что уже можно выходить. Я понимал, насколько это глупо: провести день в собственной постели, чтобы на ночь лечь в чужую.

Я шел по Бейкер-стрит на свет из окна на первом этаже. Легкий стук в дверь привлек самого Холмса, а не его домовладелицу: он с надеждой приоткрыл дверь и, узнав меня, распахнул ее, сияя улыбкой.

Глаз его выглядел страшно. Сливово-смородиновый цвет окружал со всех сторон припухлость под нижним веком. Отек небольшой, и на том спасибо.

— Вы же не выходили на сцену в таком виде? — сказал я, когда он втянул меня внутрь.

— Ах, это? — Холмс дотронулся до скулы. Он закрыл за мной дверь и, предоставив секунду привыкнуть к темноте и теплу, поцеловал в губы. — Дорогой мой Уотсон, для этого есть грим.

Он взял меня за руку и повел наверх.

— Выпьете? — предложил он, снимая с меня пальто и сажая на кушетку перед камином. Пока я нежился в тепле от пляшущего огня, Холмс рылся в буфете. — Ага! Я знал, что тут должен быть бренди. — Он помахал бутылкой. Я кивнул.

Холмс дал мне стакан и, откинувшись на подушки, закрыл глаза.

— Вот это ночка, ей-богу. — Он выдохнул и потер лицо. — Кажется, пошли слухи. Про Стерлинга. Народу было битком, Ирвинг сильно жалел, что не отменил представление.

— Он должен был, — с жаром сказал я. — Дать вам один выходной после всего этого — это бесчеловечно.

Холмс приоткрыл здоровый глаз и устало мне улыбнулся.

— Не отказываться же нам теперь совсем выходить на сцену.

— Вы устали.

— А. — Он толкнул меня коленом. — Мы знаем, кто в этом виноват.

Я покраснел и отпил бренди. Холмс растянул губы в довольной улыбке.

— Ваш пиджак на стуле.

Я посмотрел на пиджак, дотронулся до рукава и снова обернулся к Холмсу.

— Что вам сказали про глаз?

У него на лице появилось виноватое выражение.

— Лили Селларс злится. Весь вечер со мной не разговаривала, только реплики подавала. Ей рассказали про стычку, конечно.

— Больно?

— Страшно.

Я молча допивал бренди, слушая треск огня в камине и ровное дыхание Холмса. Он вроде как заснул, но через пару минут очнулся, помотал головой и выпрямился.

— Простите меня, Уотсон, — пробормотал он, часто моргая.

— За что же?

— Я просто олицетворение гостеприимства: пригласил вас, только чтобы вы смотрели, как я сплю на диване.

— А я и не против, — сказал я и отставил стакан. — Кто-то должен уложить вас спать.

Я взял его за руки и помог встать. Он наклонился ко мне и позволил отвести себя в спальню. У кровати он замешкался.

— Боюсь, я вас снова разочарую. Второй раз за такой короткий срок — мне должно быть стыдно.

— Холмс. Вчера в пылу потасовки и… всего остального я почти не чувствовал боли, но сегодня ребра мои болят страшно.

— Ох вы бедняга. — Он слабо похлопал меня по боку. — Ложитесь со мной, и не будем слишком напрягаться.

Он переоделся в ночную сорочку, а я просто разделся до белья. Когда я осторожно опустился рядом с ним, он укрыл нас одеялом. В теплом мягком свете настольной лампы я любовался расслабленным лицом Холмса, изучал его черты со всеми их недостатками: поразительный орлиный нос, безупречную кожу, синяк на глазу, бледный шрамик в уголке челюсти, красивые высокие скулы и тонкие выразительные губы. Внезапно он открыл глаза и ухмыльнулся. Я покраснел, пойманный с поличным.

— Разузнали что-нибудь еще про Стерлинга?

Холмс легко переключился на другое.

— Ничего. Сложно совать нос в чужие дела, когда он так недавно умер и все еще горюют.

— А себя вы ко всем не причисляете?

Он пожал плечами и повернулся на спину, и теперь мы лежали плечом к плечу.

— Конечно, я считаю себя частью труппы. Они моя семья последние пять лет.

— Все равно, не похоже, чтобы вы чересчур горевали.

— Мы со Стерлингом все равно близко не общались. Это не оправдание, конечно, и его смерть меня не радует, но возбуждение от загадки перевешивает во мне боль потери. Я ужасный человек, да?

Я пожал плечами. Смерть на всех действует по-разному — это я хорошо знаю.

— А что Бинэм — его отпустили?

Холмс со свистом втянул воздух и сел.

— Не отпустили! Улика указывает на него, и полиции, конечно, хватило такой банальности.

— Что еще за улика?

— Нож. — Он оперся на локоть и положил ладонь мне на сердце. Он не мог не чувствовать, как оно колотится, и вовсе не от страшной темы разговора. — Складной нож, которым убили Стерлинга. Оказалось, это нож Неда.

— Вроде бы все очевидно.

— Фу, Уотсон. — Он похлопал меня по груди и, когда я зашипел, извиняюще скривился. — Его могли украсть. Его могли потерять. Серьезная улика, ничего не скажешь.

Он потянулся через меня, чтобы выключить свет, и устроился под боком, положив голову мне на грудь. Когда он бездумно принялся теребить пуговицу моей сорочки, от семейной простоты этого жеста у меня ком встал в горле. Я накрыл его ладонь своей, чтобы удержать на месте и успокоить.

— Я столько всего должен узнать, — прошептал Холмс в темноту. — Я должен добраться до сути.

***

Первым сигналом кошмара стал песок под ботинками. Но кто я такой, чтобы сигналы помешали мне избежать припадков беспокойного разума? Я могу только покориться и нестись вперед по разворачивающейся впереди тропе ужаса из памяти и воображения.

Песок плывет и проникает в ботинки — я чувствую его между пальцами. На периферии зрения маячат друзья-однополчане, солдаты, другие медики. Огромная полная луна льет на пустыню скудный голубой свет.

В плече медленно рождается сосущее ощущение: я смотрю вниз и вижу расползающееся по мундиру темное кровавое пятно. Тут же понимаю, что такое же пятно растет на лопатке, и если ничего не сделать, я умру от потери крови. Боли нет: во сне не кажется странным, что нет и самой раны. Но кровь течет.

Мы ждем. Палатки первой помощи поставили в самом тылу, позади кавалерии и артиллерии. Нам ничто не угрожает. Но я-то знаю, что нас ждет, и ничего не могу поделать. Не могу предупредить товарищей.

Послышался стрекот винтовок и грохот пушек. Их развернули прямо на нас, и к грохоту добавились крики гази. Крики наших солдат.

Луна куда-то подевалась, и ночь неожиданно сменилась солнечным днем. Крови на мне больше нет — она вернется позже. Прибывают раненые, сначала на носилках — с пулями, порезами и без частей тела, — потом — на плечах товарищей, а потом приползают сами. Песок пропитывается кровью и просачивается в ботинки, а я зашиваю раны и вынимаю пули. Одному не по силам ампутировать столько конечностей. Других врачей нет. У меня на руках умирают ребята, а я ничего не могу поделать.

Потом в плечо вонзается пуля, и я понимаю, что фронт свернулся. Я побежал, утопая в песке, прижимая к туловищу бесчувственную руку, среди трупов, непохожих на моих товарищей, непохожих на людей. И тут вторая пуля вонзается в бедро.

Ничего не видя от боли и страха, я падаю на песок, уверенный, что настал мой смертный час. На плечо не легла рука помощи, и не прозвучало приказа встать и бежать. Гази наступают.

— Уотсон! — Холмс склонился надо мной и сжал мое лицо в ладонях. — Джон. Джон, проснись. Это просто кошмар, мальчик мой, проснись.

— Я не сплю. Я...

Наполняющая все тело боль сбежала в одно место — в бок.

— Ш-ш-ш. Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо.

Я кивнул и бездумно схватился за плечо. Оно пульсировало в такт с кровоподтеками на ребрах. Холмс сел и потянулся включить лампу.

— Не надо.

— Уверены?

— Да. Все в порядке.

— Простите, Уотсон, но по голосу не скажешь. — Но все равно лег рядом и положил руку мне на грудь. — Хотите рассказать?

Я покачал головой.

— Ну и ладно. — Он чмокнул меня в щеку — Хорошо, это не мое дело. Афганистан?

— Холмс, — простонал я.

Он скривился.

— Виноват. Вы же не вернетесь туда снова, нет?

— Нет.

— Заснуть сможете?

— Не знаю.

— Ну тогда я надеюсь, вы не будете против, если я закурю, — тихо сказал он и потянулся за трубкой из вишневого дерева.

Я смотрел, как загорается и гаснет табак, вдыхал его успокаивающий и уже знакомый аромат и слушал ровное дыхание Холмса. Уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, а он гладил меня по спине. Мы молчали, а когда в щель между штор пробрался розовый рассвет, встали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Шоу должно продолжаться» — крылатое выражение, зародившееся, вероятнее всего, в среде циркачей. Потом его переняли актеры и только потом — Фрэдди Меркьюри.


	6. Скотланд-Ярд

Вечером я пошел с Холмсом в театр. У заднего входа нас встретили директор Генри Ирвинг и инспектор Лестрад — полицейский с крысиным лицом, что допрашивал нас в пятницу.

— Мистер Шерлок Холмс? — спросил инспектор. У меня создалось впечатление, что он прекрасно знал, к кому обращается.

— Чем могу помочь, инспектор?

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы прошли со мной в участок, если вас не затруднит.

— Могу я узнать, с чем связана такая просьба?

Инспектор смерил Холмса взглядом с головы до ног: вежливого, но очевидного сопротивления он явно не ожидал.

— С убийством, которое произошло в этих стенах три дня назад, мистер Холмс.

— Разумеется, инспектор, — холодно ответил Холмс. — Но что конкретно за ней стоит?

— Я должен задать вам пару вопросов, — сказал Лестрад и сложил руки за спиной. — Вы знаете, что кто-то проник в театр в воскресенье? Заднюю дверь открыли отмычкой.

— Как необычно, — с каменным лицом ответил Холмс.

— Ваш работодатель, мистер Ирвинг, почему-то уверен, что вы умеете работать с инструментом грабителей.

— За вашими обвинениями стоят доказательства, инспектор, или вы просто делитесь со мной наблюдениями?

— Холмс, — встрял Ирвинг. — Идите уже с инспектором, бога ради. Вы не делаете себе чести, затевая ссору.

— Напротив. Я никак не связан с убийством Оррика Стерлинга, и если инспектор выдвигает обвинения, я желал бы, чтобы у них были основания.

Ирвинг нахмурился.

— Доумничаетесь, Холмс, вас арестуют, и нам придется снять пьесу.

Выражение лица Холмса стремительно переменилось. Он схватил режиссера за руки.

— Не отменяйте представлений, Ирвинг. Даже если меня арестуют. Пообещайте!

Ирвинг отпрянул, но вырваться из цепкой хватки Холмса ему не удалось.

— Что? Вы с ума сошли? Неда нет, кто же...

— Кто угодно, — сказал Холмс. — Это совсем не важно. Пусть Доббс будет Гамлетом, мне все равно, но не распускайте людей. Давайте представления, пока дело не раскроют.

И Ирвинг, и инспектор уставились на Холмса во все глаза. Он недовольно застонал и отнял руки.

— Вы что, не понимаете? Убийца — кто-то из труппы. Кто-то там, — Холмс ткнул пальцем в дверь, — убил Стерлинга, и я... — он запнулся, осознав, что чуть не выдал нас с головой, — я уверен, что инспектор найдет его, только если убийца не будет знать, что его подозревают.

Внезапно лицо Холмса озарилось.

— Знаете что? — сказал он Лестраду. — Арестуйте меня. Прямо сейчас. Уотсон, вы свидетель. Будете моим адвокатом. Ирвинг, скажите всем, что меня забрали, но не говорите почему. Пусть пройдет слух, что обвиняют меня... Да, инспектор, это необходимо. Пусть наш убийца расслабится.

Лестрад поднял брови, посмотрел на меня, потом на Ирвинга. Ирвинг скорчил лицо, изучил свои ноги и поднял взгляд на Холмса. Оба молчали, уверенные, что директор заставит Холмса выбросить из головы свой сумасшедший план. Тогда Ирвинг вздохнул и кивнул.

— Эллен закатит истерику.

— Эллен решит, что я гений, — довольно ухмыльнулся Холмс. — Как она, кстати?

— Поправляется, — улыбнулся Ирвинг. — Энергии уже набралась.

Холмс снова кивнул и сказал:

— Отлично. Ладно, инспектор, забирайте меня. Уотсон, идемте с нами.

Инспектор Лестрад пожал плечами, отстегнул от пояса наручники и заковал спереди протянутые запястья.

— Не волнуйтесь, Уотсон, все идет замечательно, — успокоил меня Холмс, когда я забрался в кэб вслед за ним и Лестрадом.

В Скотланд-Ярде Лестрад провел нас через задний вход, мимо камер на первом этаже, через два лестничных пролета и коридор. Как только мы оказались в кабинете, он снял с Холмса наручники и закрыл за нами дверь.

— Присаживайтесь, джентльмены. Доктор Уотсон, не так ли? Я должен оценить вашу быструю реакцию. Жаль, что она не принесла результатов.

Я пожал плечами и опустил взгляд на сложенные на коленях руки. Бедро болело от холода и подъема по лестнице. Я прижал его рукой.

— Так, значит, мистер Холмс. У меня сложилось впечатление, что ваше участие в этом деле выходит за рамки беспокойства об успехах полиции. Я прав?

Холмс поднял бровь и промолчал.

— Это же вы проникли в театр в воскресенье?

Я продолжал сверлить взглядом ладони. Холмс пожал одним плечом и откинулся на стуле.

— Могу я закурить, инспектор?

— Нет, не можете. Мистер Холмс, на самом деле вы не арестованы, вы об этом помните?

— Разумеется.

— Тогда я спрошу снова: это вы проникли в Лицеум в воскресенье?

— Я.

— У вас есть право находиться в театре в любое время. Вы ведущий актер, и у вас даже больше прав, чем у других. Но вы решили войти туда, когда там точно никого не будет. Зачем, собственно, можете мне сказать?

Холмс глубоко вздохнул, бросил на меня короткий взгляд и сдался:

— Я должен был снова осмотреть место преступления.

— Вы не следователь, мистер Холмс, — напомнил ему инспектор. — Вас не должны волновать места преступлений. Наши люди всю ночь искали там улики.

— Да, это было заметно, — пробормотал себе под нос Холмс.

— Всю ночь, — многозначительно повторил Лестрад. — Мы сделали несколько выводов. И я говорю со всем уважением, мистер Холмс, нам не нужна помощь любителей.

— Вы привели меня сюда распекать, инспектор? Если вы уже взяли из кладовки все, что вам было нужно, и пришли к заключению, кому я навредил?

Инспектор сплел на столе пальцы и наклонился вперед.

— Я работаю в лондонской полиции десять лет, мистер Холмс. Ваша дерзость не произведет на меня впечатления.

— Ну так ищите убийцу.

Возникла неловкая пауза.

— У нас есть кое-кто на подозрении.

— И у меня.

Лестрад ухмыльнулся.

— Тогда просветите меня, мистер Холмс.

— Я не знаю мотива.

— Предоставьте это нам.

— Я думал, вам не нужна помощь любителей. Улики были у вас под носом. Должны же вы были до чего-то додуматься, разве нет?

— Холмс, — буркнул я.

Он бросил на меня удивленный взгляд. Я поднял бровь. Он улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Инспектор, — сказал Холмс, поставив локти на подлокотники и сложив ладони у подбородка, — позвольте мне предложить своего рода соглашение.

Лестрад поднял руку.

— Мистер Холмс, я ни на что не подпишусь, пока вы мне не докажете, что знаете убийцу.

— Невысокий мужчина, меньше шести футов, темноволосый. Носит ботинки с круглыми носами, которым больше года. Слегка косолапит и сильно опирается на пятки. Это убийство он планировал заранее, ради него присоединился к труппе, но в последний момент запаниковал. Что-то пошло не так.

— Много чего пошло не так, скажу я вам.

— Если бы вы знали членов труппы так, как знаю их я, инспектор, вы бы поняли, кто убил Оррика Стерлинга.

— И что же вы предлагаете, мистер Холмс?

— Мне нужен доступ к старым делам.

Этого инспектор не ожидал. Он тут же покачал головой.

— Простите, мистер Холмс, на это я не пойду.

— Это необходимо.

— И что вы собираетесь делать в архиве службы столичной полиции? Убийцу-то вы уже раскрыли.

— Мне нужен мотив, — объяснил Холмс и положил ладони на стол. — Арестовать его можно хоть сейчас — и отпустить на свободу Неда Бинэма, — но без мотива дело еще не раскрыто.

— Может, он признается.

— Он не признается.

— Что или кого вы собираетесь искать в архиве, мистер Холмс?

— Оррика Стерлинга.

Изумленное выражение лица Лестраду не слишком шло.

— И чем нам теперь поможет мистер Стерлинг?

— О, инспектор, — пожурил его Холмс. — У мертвых столько историй бывает. Думаю, Стерлинга арестовывали, но до суда ничего не доходило, иначе я бы об этом знал. Я привык знать то, чего не знают другие, особенно когда речь идет о моих коллегах.

— За что арестовывали?

— Драка или непредумышленное убийство.

— Мистер Холмс, — вздохнул Лейстрейд, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Ну и богатое же у вас воображение. Наверное, это потому что вы актер.

— Вы можете стоять на своем сколько хотите, инспектор. — Холмс сцепил пальцы. — И ничего не добьетесь.

— Так, слушайте сюда...

— Кому это навредит, инспектор? — влез я. — Мы просто хотим посмотреть записи.

— Они не доступны широкой публике, доктор Уотсон.

— Но они могут помочь расследованию.

— Мы не можем позволить, чтобы любители...

— Назовите это поисковой работой, — перебил я. Я уже понял, как склонить инспектора на свою сторону. — Холмсу не нужна слава, ему нужно правосудие. Мы разгадаем загадку, а арест произведет полиция.

— А если вы не найдете того, что ищете?

— Тогда мы ничего не потеряем, и ни вы, ни ваши люди не потеряют время. Возможно, мы только удовлетворим свое любопытство. А может, схватим убийцу, пока он не убил снова.

Холмс сомневается, что кому-либо в труппе угрожает опасность, но инспектор Лестрад этого не знает. Он нахмурился, напряженно раздумывая над моими словами. Наконец кивнул, и Холмс торжествующе скривил губы в улыбке.

— Хорошо, мистер Холмс. Это против правил, не говоря уже о здравом смысле, но инстинкт мне подсказывает пойти вам навстречу.

— Возможно, нам понадобится содействие и других отделов.

Лестрад сощурился.

— Только на время расследования.

— И разрешение понадобится доктору, — сказал Холмс и встал, держа в руках шляпу. — Меня, боюсь, ждут в театре. Я должен появиться на сцене, если мы хотим занять нашего убийцу делом.

Он легонько нам кивнул и скрылся за дверью.

Мы с Лестрадом посмотрели ему вслед, потом друг на друга.

— Так, — я поднял палец. — Одну минутку.

Холмс ждал меня в конце коридора. Увидев мое лицо, он захохотал.

— Холмс!

— Это должны сделать вы, доктор. Я сказал правду: мне нужно в Лицеум готовиться к представлению. Я должен доверить дело вам, дорогой друг, и понадеяться, что вы найдете то, что, я думаю, вы найдете.

— Что, вы думаете, я найду? Где мне искать?

— Убийца присоединился к труппе...

— Кто убийца?

Холмс помолчал.

— Боюсь, я пока не могу вам этого сказать. Вдруг я ошибаюсь.

— Вы не думаете, что ошибаетесь.

Он покачал головой.

— И все же. Убийца присоединился к труппе чуть больше года назад. Какое-то время он строил планы. Начните с записей пятилетней давности.

— Пять лет!

— Ищите стычки, драки в барах, нарушения общественного порядка и смерть, самое главное.

— А если искать там нечего?

— Тогда я буду должен принести вам искренние извинения за потраченное время. Я вам его возмещу. — Он сверкнул глазами.

— Хорошо, — сказал я, подавляя желание протянуть руку и дотронуться до него. — Прямо сейчас и начну.

— Молодец, — сказал он и не стал противиться желаниям, а тепло сжал мое плечо. — Возвращайтесь и скажите инспектору, что вы от него хотите. Будет брыкаться — предупредите меня. Желаю вам удачи.

***

Инспектор отвел меня в архив в подвале. Там он полушёпотом поговорил со скучающим молодым констеблем, и тот испарился. Все еще настроенный скептически, Лестрад мне кивнул и сказал, что здесь все, что может мне понадобится. И неохотно добавил, что я могу вернуться завтра, если сегодня ничего не найду.

Он ушел, а констебль вернулся с охапкой папок за 1876-й. Кажется, это было так давно — я тогда еще учился в университете. Констебль уронил папки на стол, пригласил меня присесть и велел попросить следующую порцию папок, когда я закончу с этой. Его смена заканчивается ровно в семь, и тогда меня без разговоров отсюда выгонят.

Я сел. Ощущение было такое, словно я вернулся в школьные годы, разве что констебль, в отличие от библиотекаря, проявлял гораздо меньше интереса к тому, как я обращаюсь с книгами. Я открыл самую старую папку и стал читать.

Список арестов читался как хладнокровное перечисление случавшихся в Лондоне всех возможных преступлений. Он содержал даты, имена, наказания и размеры штрафов, а также отметку об исполнении приговора и понесенном наказании. Картина лондонского дна, с которым я надеялся никогда близко не познакомиться. Мне следовало бы подумать о размере своей пенсии. Знакомство с Шерлоком Холмсом отвлекло меня от этой проблемы... а сейчас для нее снова не время.

Ничего интересного я не нашел. Обедать не стал, поэтому, когда после семи вышел на улицу, то умирал от голода. Холмс не прислал мне весточки, так что я вернулся в гостиницу, поужинал, не переставая размышлять о папках, и лег в одинокую постель.

Утром я проснулся бодрым и полным энтузиазма. Я намеревался попасть в архив как можно раньше: даже если я ничего не найду, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы выполнить поручение Холмса. Я сходил к цирюльнику побриться, и на обратном пути мне пришлось снова пройти мимо своей гостиницы.

— Уотсон!

Я с удивлением поднял голову на знакомый голос и увидел высовывающуюся из окна на первом этаже голову Холмса. Он помахал мне рукой.

— Стойте на месте!

Я не смог сдержать улыбки. Холмс появился в дверях и тоже просиял.

— Доброе утро.

— И вам доброе утро, — сказал я и сжал его ладонь. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Мы вечером не увиделись, я соскучился и пришел вас навестить. Но вы уже ушли.

Он скользнул взглядом по выбритой скуле, и улыбка его стала более личной и интимной. Я вспомнил его прикосновение всего несколько дней назад.

— Да, видите ли, боюсь, мне пока не повезло с бумагами, — кашлянув, признался я.

— Ничего страшного. Как я и надеялся, слух, что инспектор увел меня в наручниках, обошел всех, и убийца мой успокоился. Но все в такой панике, что Ирвинг, боюсь, все-таки прекратит постановки.

— И убийца сбежит, да?

— Сейчас удерживает только то, что внезапное исчезновение направит на него луч прожектора. Если мы разбежимся по домам, он свободен.

— Обещаю работать как можно быстрее.

— Что думаете насчет завтрака?

— Всегда за.

Холмс улыбнулся и взял меня под руку. Мы пошли в сторону Скотланд-Ярда. Январский мороз спал и, несмотря на свежий ветер, не щипал кожу. В почти безоблачном небе радостно сияло солнце. Холмс крепко сжимал мой локоть затянутой в перчатку ладонью, а я при каждом удобном случае накрывал ее своей.

Он привел меня в небольшую кондитерскую на узкой улочке между Стрэндом и Уайтхоллом. Сделав заказ на мягком, безупречном французском, он уселся у окна. Принесли горячий черный кофе и булочки с маслом. Под столом нога Холмса скользнула между моих. Столешницу заливало солнце, и я снял верхнюю одежду, чтобы понежиться в его лучах.

Я унес это тепло с собой, даже когда мы с Холмсом расстались и я снова погрузился в изучение старых полицейских рапортов. Я лелеял его в душном подвале, где от танцующей в воздухе пыли слезились глаза. Вместе с прикосновением Холмса к моей ладони, когда он указывал на прохожих и делился фактами их жизни, я ощущал это тепло, пока пробегал пальцем по длинным строкам записей в поисках чего-то, чего никак не ожидал найти.

Но нашел.

Имя Оррика Стерлинга содержалось в папке за 1879-й год, всего два года назад. Как и говорил Холмс, его с тремя другими мужчинами арестовали за драку. Правая колонка сообщала о полученных одной из сторон ранениях с небрежно нацарапанным от руки примечанием: «скончался от полученных травм». Смерть признали несчастным случаем, а со всех участников сняли обвинения. Обе стороны были в состоянии алкогольного опьянения.

— Клянусь Юпитером, Холмс, — восхищенно пробормотал я в пустоту. Тщательно переписав заметку вместе с именами других арестованных, я схватил пальто и шляпу и поспешил к констеблю.

— Еще нужны папки, доктор? — спросил он, не поднимая головы от журнала.

— Нет, благодарю вас. Я закончил.

Он посмотрел на меня.

— В самом деле?

— Не могли бы вы передать инспектору Лестраду мою благодарность? Буду вам крайне признателен. Всего хорошего.

Я выбрался из подвала и понял, что не знаю, свободен ли Холмс в это время дня. Уже поздно, приготовления к вечернему спектаклю наверняка идут полным ходом. Но так как идти недалеко, я все равно пошел в сторону театра.

Мне повезло, но совсем не там, где я ожидал. Подойдя к заднему входу с Джимом на страже, который вряд ли впустил бы меня, несмотря на наше знакомство (или как раз из-за него), я заметил Билли Уайлдер в модном небесно-голубом цилиндре. Она мне помахала:

— Доктор Уотсон!

— Уайлдер, — ответил я, в последний момент вспомнив, как к ней обращаться. — Доброго вам вечера.

— И вам, сэр. Вы пришли к мистеру Холмсу?

— Хотелось бы, но вдруг я буду отвлекать?

— Лидия как раз меня прогнала. До окончания шоу не стоит и пытаться. Тем более, там сейчас такой сумасшедший дом после... всего этого.

— Конечно, — сказал я слегка разочарованно. Холмс, вне всякого сомнения, будет рад новостям, но не хочется заставать его врасплох. У него наверняка свои планы на этого «его убийцу», кем бы он ни был.

— Как насчет кофе? — спросила она. Я улыбнулся.

— С удовольствием выпью кофе.

***

Кафе после холодной солнечной улицы казалось теплым и мрачным. Мы повесили верхнюю одежду на крючок и заняли столик в углу. Под пальто на ней был костюм такого же небесно-голубого цвета, что и цилиндр, идеально скроенный, не скрывающий, но и не выпячивающий женскую фигуру. Мужской костюм, сшитый для женщины — я и не думал, что так тоже делают. Я не видел вживую мисс Тилли, но ее костюмы всегда висят слишком свободно*.

— Могу я поинтересоваться? — спросил я, когда мы сели. Она напряглась в ожидании неудобных вопросов.

— Да?

— Где вы нашли портного?

Она довольно и облегченно рассмеялась.

— На Жермин-стрит. Рядом с Дюк-стрит есть магазинчик, где не слишком сильно издеваются над моими параметрами.

— Не слишком ли это...

— Дорого? — она подмигнула. — За хороший костюм не слишком.

Мы заказали кофе, и за бутербродами я рассказывал ей о своей учебе и армейской карьере, опустив несколько самых жутких деталей о ранениях и позорных обстоятельствах ухода на пенсию.

В ответ она поведала о детстве среди дворников и почтальонов и как она выдавала себя за мальчишку, чтобы получить работу. Ее нанял слугой агент по недвижимости с филантропическими наклонностями, потом повысил до клерка, а когда пол ее скрывать стало невозможно, он уже не мог без нее обходиться. Она продолжала одеваться мужчиной, а он продолжал платить ей зарплату, а после смерти оставил ей все, что у него было, — он был холостым и бездетным.

— Там было немного, — пожала она плечами, — но я смогла все удачно вложить, и теперь это помогает мне удержаться на плаву. В банке ко мне не сильно приглядываются и не спрашивают, знаю ли я, что делаю.

— Как вы познакомились с мисс Бейнбридж?

— Она — одна из моих инвестиций, — улыбнулась Уайлдер. — Танцевала в Ист-энде, но у нее талант для сцены Вест-энда**. Вы же видели.

— Видел, видел.

Уайлдер подперла рукой подбородок и мечтательно уставилась в стену у меня за спиной с нежным выражением на лице.

— Я стала ее покровителем. Потянула за ниточки, чтобы привести в труппу Генри Ирвинга. Это было, боже мой, пять или шесть лет назад. И когда она встала на ноги и посчитала себя независимой, можно было рассмотреть... — Она снова сфокусировала взгляд и посмотрела на меня. — Изменения в природе наших отношений.

Я улыбнулся, совсем немного завистливо.

— Вам очень повезло.

Она широко улыбнулась.

— Еще как повезло.

Пока мы сидели, толпа заполнила кофейню и схлынула, и владелец уже сверлил нас взглядом, в котором читалось намерение выставить нас за порог, если мы не уйдем сами. Уайлдер достала из кармана часы:

— О боги, — воскликнула она. — Они там наверняка уже заканчивают. Вы не против заскочить к нам пропустить стаканчик? Я пошлю Лидии записку, чтобы она взяла с собой Холмса.

— Это... потрясающая идея, правда.

Интересно, что сказал бы мой брат, если бы узнал, что я вожусь с актерами и богемой, пью кофе с андрогином и жду поцелуев от мужчины? Но сейчас он уже ничего не сможет мне сказать.

Я оставил на столе деньги за то непозволительное количество чашек, что успел опустошить за вечер, и снова вышел вслед за Уайлдер на улицу. Было ясно и холодно, и, несмотря на городские огни, виднелись звезды. Сначала мы пришли к служебному входу в Лицеум. Джимми спрятался от холода внутри и читал газету. Уайлдер оставила записку для мисс Бейнбридж и Холмса и повела меня в их съёмную квартиру на верхнем этаже многоквартирного дома. В серванте в гостиной обнаружился бренди, и именно так прибывшие актеры нас и нашли: без пиджаков, поднимающими тосты за здоровье королевы.

— Мой дорогой Уотсон, во что это Уайлдер вас втянул?

Уайлдер встала, чтобы поприветствовать свою девушку, и я с неподдельным изумлением увидел, как она ее обнимает и нежно целует в губы. Это был такой быстрый и привычный жест, что его можно было посчитать целомудренным, если бы не написанные на их лицах любовь и преданность.

Холмс послал мне ослепительную улыбку, выскользнул из пальто и повесил его рядом с моим.

— Нет тут ничего страшного, — сказал я и подвинулся, чтобы он сел рядом. Он наклонился ко мне и поерзал, чтобы забраться мне под руку, лежащую на спинке дивана. Он был теплым и пах гримом, потом и табачным дымом. Я глубоко вдохнул, не слишком стараясь это скрыть.

— Как прошло?

— Терпимо.

Он поджал под себя ноги и взял у меня бренди. Сквозь стекло я видел внутреннюю сторону его губы. Когда он вернул мне стакан, я нарочно постарался не прижаться к тому же участку стекла, чтобы не показаться слишком очевидным. Напиток обжигал все нутро.

— Нед вернулся.

— Разве еще вчера он не сидел за решеткой?

Холмс одобрительно ткнул в меня длинным пальцем. Палец оказался очень близко к моему носу.

— Еще как сидел, мой милый.

— Ему что, даже выходной не дали?

— Выходной? — рассмеялся Холмс. — Да он с воскресенья там прохлаждался! Он сам был только рад вернуться. Мы бы его не удержали, даже если бы и хотели. Ирвинг точно не собирался ничего такого делать.

— Еще бы он собирался, — сказала Лидия. Она появилась из спальни в длинном халате с цветами, надетом прямо поверх платья, и опустилась в кресло напротив. Уайлдер протянула ей бренди. — Он чертовски рад заполучить Неда обратно. Без Оррика и Неда на роль Лаэрта у нас остался только этот Квинси Дадли. Раньше он только Тень играл, а теперь у нас все сцены жуткие.

Холмс фыркнул и снова взял у меня стакан. Страсть как хотелось до него дотронуться. Ладонь на спинке дивана сжалась в кулак, чтобы не добраться до его кожи. Он допил бренди и протянул стакан за добавкой. Когда он снова опустился на диван, я как можно небрежнее передвинул руку, чтобы она оказалась за его спиной. Он положил голову мне на плечо и похлопал по колену. И оставил руку там.

— А зрители? — спросила Уайлдер.

— Не успокоились ничуть, — ответила Лидия. — Это было отвратительно. Какое-то травести-шоу. Не думаю, что могу продолжать дальше.

— Осталось недолго, — сказал Холмс. — Уотсон копает с одной стороны, я наступаю с другой.

— О. — Я внезапно вспомнил. — Холмс.

Он тут же оживился:

— Да?

— Я нашел Стерлинга.

Холмс опустил ноги на пол, выпрямился, чтобы видеть меня нормально, и схватил меня за руку.

— Расскажите все, что знаете! Ну же, Уотсон!

— Одну минуту.

Пришлось, к сожалению, отнять у него руку, чтобы достать бумажку из кармана пальто.

— Где-то... здесь. Вот.

Я передал ему бумажку.

— Скончался от полученных травм, — прочитал Холмс вслух. — Джеймс Карпентер. Хм. Что ж, стоило ожидать, имя не... О!

Он вскочил и помахал запиской у меня перед носом.

— Вы уверены? Там точно так написано?

— Я переписал каждую букву.

— Вот дьявол. — Он снова уставился на эти жалкие несколько строк. — Я все-таки ошибался. Нужно еще кое-что поверить, но... Уотсон, дорогой мой друг, вы раскрыли дело!

Широко улыбаясь, он раскинул руки, а потом сжал мое лицо в ладонях и звонко поцеловал.

— Мог бы и нас просветить, Шерлок, — процедила Лидия, пока я захлебывался в ощущениях его ладоней на щеках и вкуса бренди у него на губах. — Ты темнишь, это отвратительно.

Холмс меня отпустил и сказал:

— Я могу его схватить, только если буду темнить. Скажу тебе, а ты пойдешь и всем разболтаешь. Скажу Лестраду, и он тут же его арестует, не позаботившись закрыть дело. А если скажу вам, Уотсон, — дорогой, только не обижайтесь, — вы будете за меня волноваться и отвлекать.

— Я все равно буду за вас волноваться.

— Все мы волнуемся за самих себя, — сказала Лидия. — А ты заставляешь нас работать бок о бок с сумасшедшим, как будто так и надо, поверить не могу.

— Вы всех подвергаете опасности, Холмс, — добавила Уайлдер.

— Никого я не подвергаю опасности. — Холмс снова сел на диван и закинул ноги мне на колени. — Он не сумасшедший убийца. Он злодей, обиженный дурак, который по-другому не умеет справляться со своей обидой. У меня все под контролем. Давайте пока обо всем забудем, обещаю, что прямо с утра телеграфирую инспектору.

Сияя, он похлопал меня по плечу.

— Молодец, милый мой, получите свою часть славы.

— Не уверен, что мне нужна слава, — сказал я, слабо поглаживая его голень. — Я не ожидал ничего такого.

— Никто не ожидал, — мягко сказал Холмс и бросил взгляд в сторону девушек, не отрывающих от него глаз. — Но все закончится в мгновение ока. Вы нальете мне еще бренди, Уайлдер, или я сам?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Веста Тилли — британская актриса и певица конца 19 ‒ начала 20 века. Прославилась исполнением мужских ролей в комедиях и водевилях.
> 
> **Ист-энд — бедный промышленный район, часто противопоставляется фешенебельному Вест-энду.


	7. Арест

Наступившее утром похмелье стоило той ночи. До половины второго мы опорожняли бутылку отличного бренди Лидии и Уайлдера, а потом перенесли вечеринку на Бейкер-стрит («Шерлок Холмс, я знала, что у тебя есть скелеты в шкафу, но никогда не думала, что ты богатей», — протянула Лидия, окинув взглядом незнакомую комнату), где Холмсов буфет оказался битком набит винтажными винами в стеклянных графинах. Они с Лидией разыгрывали перед нами свои любимые романтические и трагические сцены из Шекспира, а мы с Уайлдером их подбадривали или шутливо возмущались, когда поцелуи казались неминуемыми. Закончилось все тем, что девушки поднялись наверх, шатаясь, поддерживая друг друга и хихикая, а Холмс, воспользовавшись их отсутствием и моей раскрепощенностью, придавил меня к кушетке и зацеловал до смерти.

Проснулся я в его постели, одетый — настолько, насколько оставался в четыре утра, рядом с ним самим, свернувшимся безвольной кучей, и с целой оравой землекопов, строящих подземку в моей голове.

— Холмс, — Я потрогал его бедро. Он застонал. — Холмс.

Он зарылся лицом в подушку.

— Нет, — простонал он и попытался оттолкнуть мою руку, но передумал и наоборот, притянул меня к себе. — Еще пять минут.

— Рад, что вы все-таки живы, — прошептал я и снова закрыл глаза, вдыхая его смешанный с бренди запах.

— Ш-ш-ш. Уотсон, прошу вас.

— Простите.

Он хихикнул и вздохнул.

— Не стоило этого делать.

— Не стоило, — согласился. — Нам еще преступника ловить.

Он застыл на мгновение, а потом резко вырвался из моих объятий и сел. И тут же застонал и согнулся, пряча голову между коленей и накрывая ее руками.

— Вас не стошнит? — поинтересовался я. Сам я вставать не решался.

— Нет. Я... бога в душу мать, я в порядке. — Он выпрямился и выдохнул. — Вы дурно на меня влияете, доктор.

Надо все-таки попытаться сесть.

— Я? Это же не у меня полный буфет...

Он засмеялся, взял мое лицо в ладони и неловко поцеловал.

— Это я ради вас рисуюсь.

— Вы актер. Чтобы рисоваться, я вам не нужен.

Я погладил его по голове. Он нежно улыбнулся, и в уголках глаз собрались морщинки.

— Ну... — Он запнулся и сказал явно не то, что собирался: — Вы правы. Нам надо ловить убийцу.

— А он не подождет еще часок?

— Нет! — крикнул он и вскочил на ноги. Я поморщился.

— Вставайте, Уотсон, живо, мы успеем в театр к полудню. Лестраду телеграфирую по дороге.

***

К полудню мы не успели даже выйти из дома. Нужно было поднять и накормить девушек и посадить их в экипаж. Холмс разрешил мне воспользоваться его ванной — я надеялся, что доставленная из кухни горячая вода развеет алкогольный дурман. Я просидел в ванне несколько дольше, чем требовалось, рассматривая левое плечо. Заживает понемногу, уже не такое красное, да и двигать им в последнее время легче. И правое бедро приобретало нормальный вид, хотя и болит еще на холоде. Но уже не так сильно, как когда я ступил на борт парохода на Оронте*.

Когда я вышел и завернулся в Холмсов халат, домовладелица сменила воду, и мыться пошел Холмс. Потом нас уговорили поесть, так что за порог мы вышли не раньше половины первого. Холмс посмотрел на часы.

— Ну, я чувствую себя лучше, а вы?

— Великолепно, — честно ответил я. — Готов к развязке дела.

— Отлично, — сказал Холмс и взял меня под руку. — Заскочим по-быстрому на Вигмор-стрит и поедем.

Отправив телеграмму, Холмс нанял кэб, и мы с ветерком помчались к театру. Я не большой любитель кэбов, обычно я передвигаюсь на метро или пешком. Несмотря на загруженность дорог, город мчался мимо с волшебной скоростью. Ступив на тротуар, Холмс взял меня под локоть.

В театре мы прямиком пошли за кулисы. Холмс отправился в общую гримерку, а я остался в коридоре и старался не вспоминать обстоятельства, при которых я увидел его личную. Пятно в коридоре уже оттерли, но оно продолжало омрачать эти воспоминания.

Ирвинг ожидал нас у себя в кабинете. Минут десять мы дожидались инспектора Лестрада. Не самые приятные десять минут в моей жизни: Холмс твердыми шагами мерил небольшую комнату по крутому полукругу, Ирвинг сидел за столом и ломал руки. Я занял единственный оставшийся стул, высокий и хилый; я на всякий случай оперся локтем о стол, потому что стул стенал и скрипел от каждого движения, и я боялся, что он подо мной рухнет.

Раздался резкий стук в дверь, и заглянул Лестрад:

— Мистер Ирвинг? С добром утром. Мистер Холмс, доктор.

Мы ответили нестройным «Доброе утро», и Лестрад заозирался, куда бы присесть. Ничего не обнаружив, он кивком отказался от моего стула и преградил Холмсу путь.

— Ну, мистер Холмс. Со мной два сильных констебля и повозка. Вы же не станете тратить их время?

— Ну что вы. — Холмс потер ладони и бросил взгляд на часы на столе у Ирвинга. — Вы вовремя, инспектор, наш приятель скоро будет здесь.

Лестрад, раздраженный, что ему не сказали имя человека, которого он пришел арестовывать, только фыркнул, и тут в дверь тихо постучали.

Я затаил дыхание. За дверью стоит убийца, хладнокровный убийца, который планировал свое преступление, выжидал подходящего момента и вдруг сорвался, несмотря на тонкие стены и присутствие всей труппы. Убийство случилось неделю назад, и оставаться безнаказанным преступнику осталось считанные минуты.

Холмс взмахом руки согнал меня со стула и приказал встать за дверью. Его рука дрожала от нетерпения, когда он коротко сжал ею мою.

Ирвинг откашлялся.

— Войдите.

Вошедший был крепким и коренастым — со спины я сначала его не узнал. Волосы у него были прилизаны к черепу, а воротничок испачкан в гриме. Но вот Холмс захлопнул за ним дверь, и мужчина удивленно развернулся. Я узнал рьяного утешителя мисс Лили Селларс, невесты убитого, чье утешение было ей совсем не нужно.

— Холмс, — нахмурился он. — Что все это значит? Мистер Ирвинг?

От улыбки Холмса я вздрогнул и порадовался, что предназначалась она не мне.

— Здравствуй, Дадли, — вкрадчиво произнес он. — Рад, что у тебя получилось вырваться.

— Прекрати свои насмешки, Холмс, — сказал Дадли и послал предостерегающий взгляд и мне заодно.

— Квинси, сядь, будь добр, — сказал Ирвинг.

Дадли переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Не захочу — не сяду, мистер Ирвинг.

Я знаю, как выглядит человек, в любую минуту готовый сорваться с места. И загородил собою дверь.

— Помнишь инспектора Лестрада? — спросил Холмс, обходя Дадли по кругу. — Он вот-вот раскроет дело. С твоей помощью, конечно.

Затылок Дадли покрылся испариной; он не сводил с Холмса взгляда. Я знал, что Холмс прав, хоть и не слышал еще всей истории. Сердце у меня колотилось.

— Вы нашли мужика в шляпе? — спросил Дадли.

— Ой, да хватит уже. Скажи лучше, кто такой Джеймс Карпентер.

Дадли побледнел.

— Д-Джеймс Карпентер? Не знаю...

Холмс остановился и посмотрел Дадли прямо в глаза.

— Он был твоим братом, да? Оррик Стерлинг убил его, а ты убил Оррика Стрелинга.

Дадли развернулся и хотел было удрать, но налетел на меня. После короткой схватки я скрутил ему руки и усадил на стул, на котором недавно сидел сам. Стул скрипнул, но не развалился. Дадли тяжело дышал, скаля зубы, и переводил взгляд с Холмса на Ирвинга и на инспектора.

— Наглая ложь!

— Тебе должно быть стыдно, — вздохнул Холмс, присаживаясь на уголок стола. Когда Дадли попытался сбежать, директор встал со стула, а инспектор сделал шаг вперед, так что он оказался окружен со всех сторон. — Ты должен был скрыться давным-давно, но тебе же так хотелось получить повышение.

— Мистер Ирвинг, почему я должен это терпеть? Убери от меня свои грязные руки, — прорычал он мне.

Я не обратил на его слова ровным счетом никакого внимания, я смотрел на Холмса. Холмс вздохнул, убедился, что инспектор его все еще слушает, и сказал:

— Расскажу я, если ты не хочешь. Можешь меня поправлять в любое время.

— Этого человека зовут не Квинси Дадли, — обратился он к нам. — Это Альфред Карпентер с Амелия-стрит, брат покойного Джеймса Карпентера, погибшего от ран, полученных в драке с Орриком Стерлингом в 1879-м году в Саутворке.

— Стерлинг был грязный алкаш, — выплюнул Дадли.

Холмс хлопнул по столу ладонью, и Дадли подпрыгнул.

— Ты присоединился к труппе, чтобы отомстить. Ты жил среди нас, вынашивал свой зловещий план, пробрался на сцену, чтобы враг всегда был у тебя на виду. Почему ты просто не прикончил его по-тихому и не скрылся?

Дадли молча смотрел на Холмса. Лицо его покраснело и пошло красными пятнами, одно веко дергалось.

— Потому что ты любишь внимание, — прошипел Холмс. — За это я тебя винить не могу, конечно. Сцена умеет в себя влюблять. Ты тянул время, не упускал свою жертву из виду, но дело все откладывалось и откладывалось, а ты от помощника механика дошел до призрака во вспомогательном составе. И мог встречаться с Лили Селларс.

Дадли гневно подпрыгнул и чуть не сбросил мою руку, но я усадил его обратно.

— Заткни пасть! Ты не имеешь права даже имя ее произносить!

— Но ты мисс Селларс и даром не нужен, не так ли? — подначивал Холмс. — Она встречалась со Стерлингом, и вот этого ты вынести не мог. Такая девушка и — как ты его назвал? — с грязным алкашом. Вот ты и решил претворить в жизнь старый план и заодно избавиться от соперника.

— Почему я должен это слушать? — Дадли перевел взгляд с Холмса на инспектора.

— Мистер Холмс, вы можете доказать свои обвинения?

Холмс нахмурился.

— Его отпечатки пальцев на ноже Неда Бинэма, отпечаток его ботинка на полу в кладовке. Джим Тернер не видел, чтобы он выходил из театра тогда, когда, по его утверждениям, он вышел. О’Кейн и Джилинз сказали, он присоединился к ним уже на улице. Одежду с той ночи он наверняка уже сжег, но на подкладке пальто должны были остаться пятна крови. Для ареста этого достаточно. Дадли, почему ты выбрал именно ту ночь?

— Катись к черту. Ничего я тебе не скажу. Выдумал дурацкую историю, доказать ты ничего не сможешь.

— Доказательства кажутся весьма косвенными, — заметил Ирвинг.

— У меня есть имена людей, причастных к смерти Джеймса Карпентера, — сказал Холмс и передал Лестраду бумажку. — Они не забыли ту ночь. Найдите их и допросите. Позвольте Дадли... Карпентеру посмотреть на них. Возможно, память у него прояснится.

Лестрад взял записку.

— Посмотрим, мистер Холмс. Доктор Уотсон, можете уже отпустить мистера Дадли.

Я посмотрел на Холмса, не желая подчиняться приказам полиции, но он кивнул. Дадли сбросил с плеча мою руку и резко встал.

— Значит, вы верите его сказочкам, — сказал он Лестраду, указывая пальцем на Холмса. — Этот человек сумасшедший, и я требую заковать его в кандалы ради безопасности честных граждан.

— Ну, мистер Холмс выдвинул крайне интересные предположения, — увильнул от прямого ответа Лестрад. — Боюсь, нам придется задать вам несколько вопросов.

Дадли возмущенно фыркнул, но не стал сопротивляться, когда его выводили из кабинета. Потом в коридоре послышался шорох, крик инспектора и глухой удар о стену. Холмс ринулся за дверь, мы с Ирвингом за ним — и застали Лейстрейда, надевающего на Дадли наручники. При виде нас он поднял брови.

— Попытка сбежать выглядит очень даже подозрительной, скажу я вам.

Он взял Дадли за шкирку и повел по коридору.

— Я свяжусь с вами, мистер Ирвинг, мистер Холмс, доктор.

Ирвинг вернулся в кабинет и упал на свой стул, закрыв голову руками.

— Ирвинг.

Холмс сделал шаг к столу. Ответ прозвучал сдавленно, но твердо:

— Холмс, выйди.

Холмс кашлянул, но вышел из кабинета и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Что ж. Видимо, надо готовиться к представлению.

Я снова пошел вслед за ним за кулисы, где его тут же окружили со всех сторон, требуя объяснений. Слухи об аресте Дадли уже распространились. На середине рассказа появился режиссер — осунувшийся, помятый, с торчащими волосами, словно в них недавно запускали пальцы. Все застыли.

— Расходитесь. Все. Шоу отменяется.

Труппа было запротестовала, но события этой недели никому не дались легко. А тут еще один арест и всего лишь слово Холмса, что на этот раз арестовали кого надо. Все уже готовы это дело бросить. Надеюсь, что Холмс прав, и настоящий убийца не растворится в лондонской толпе.

— Доктор. — Холмс замер в дверях, и за нами образовалась пробка. — У меня тут освободился вечер. Не желаете ли поужинать? На Стрэнде есть ресторанчик, куда я уже вечность не заходил, как раз на такой случай. Я хочу это дело отметить.

— С радостью, — сказал я. Мы провели вместе неделю, и он до сих пор от меня не устал. Я-то уж точно от него не устал. — А не слишком ли рано?

— Для ужина?

— Отмечать.

Холмс фыркнул.

— Я прав. Мне не нужно подтверждение инспектора. Я вполне доволен результатами расследования. Идемте, Уотсон, нас ждут «У Симпсона».

***

Предложение поужинать было слишком роскошно, чтобы протестовать, да и Холмс пребывал в замечательном настроении. Не спрашивая моего мнения, он заказал бургундское, паштет из печени цыплёнка, запечённые яйца по-шотландски и говядину на кости. Закончили мы сыром и карамельным пудингом — тарелку мы двигали между собой по столу. Холмс принялся облизывать сладкие пальцы, и мне пришлось приличия ради уткнуться взглядом в коврик на полу.

— Уотсон, давайте сходим в театр. Я никогда не видел сцену из зала. Прошу вас.

Мы заняли места в партере Адельфи как раз перед поднятием занавеса. Признаюсь, я больше думал о Холмсе, чем о пьесе. Во время второго акта он скользнул рукой по подлокотнику и переплел наши мизинцы. Сейчас я уже не помню, что мы смотрели, но помню, как в антракте Холмс раскритиковал профессиональную технику всех актеров, прошелся по декорациям и посмеялся над костюмами.

Из театра мы вывалились довольно поздно. Я бросил взгляд в сторону гостиницы и подумал, не избавились ли там еще от моих вещей и не сдали ли номер кому-нибудь другому. Холмс мой взгляд поймал и погладил рукой в перчатке лацкан моего пальто.

— Идемте на Бейкер-стрит, — предложил он, понизив голос и легко потянул меня к себе. — Я еще не закончил отмечать.

У меня не оказалось сил сопротивляться этим серебряным глазам и еле заметной непристойной усмешке. Он знал, что так будет. Подошел ко мне вплотную и слегка толкнул бедром — на улице, полной народу.

— Ну, Уотсон, что скажете?

— Да, хорошо, — поспешил ответить я.

Он рассмеялся. Отчаянно хотелось его поцеловать.

Но прямо сейчас никак нельзя, потому что Холмс поймал коляску, и в ней мы на виду. Но внизу, за дверцами, он положил ладонь мне на бедро, и у меня зачастило дыхание. На Ковент-Гарден дорога был битком забита колясками, экипажами и поздними омнибусами, но скоро мы прорвались на Тотнем-Корт-Роуд. Когда мы свернули на Юстон-роуд и прошли мимо Ридженс-парка, было одиннадцать, а пятнадцать минут спустя подошли к порогу 221б на Бейкер-стрит.

В доме было тихо, но когда мы повесили пальто и помыли руки, к нам, тихо постучав, заглянула домовладелица.

— Добрый вечер, джентльмены, — сказала она и при виде меня улыбнулась. — Не желаете ли чаю перед сном?

Холмс наклонился к ней и расцеловал в обе щеки.

— Нет, — сказал он, не обращая внимания на ее удивленный вид. — Спасибо. Вы настоящее сокровище, миссис Хадсон. Мы будем завтракать в десять, и пошлите мальчика — не помню, как его зовут, не важно — пошлите мальчика на Монтегю-стрит за почтой, если вас не затруднит.

— Хорошо, мистер Холмс. Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет. До утра мы вас не побеспокоим.

Она подняла бровь.

— Намеренно, — скромно добавил он.

Миссис Хадсон покачала головой и пожелала нам обоим доброй ночи. Мы слушали, как она спускается по лестнице, и не могли перестать улыбаться. Когда закрылась дверь в ее квартиру на первом этаже, Холмс сбросил пиджак и накинул халат.

— Бренди? — предложил он и подошел к полному напитков буфету.

— Нет, спасибо. Сегодня мне нужна свежая голова.

Мягкие пары вина уже почти выветрились, и я чувствовал себя храбро и испуганно и настроен был решительно — все сразу.

— Вас же не мучает до сих пор вчерашнее похмелье? — серьезно спросил Холмс.

Я подошел к нему вплотную и скользнул ладонями вверх по рукам в халате из холодного шелка.

— Нет. Но я хотел бы сохранить трезвость.

Холмс сверкнул глазами и толкнул коленом буфетную дверцу. Пальцы скользнули мне под пиджак и легли на талию. Сердце сильно забилось, а лицо вспыхнуло от нетерпения. Я положил ладонь ему на затылок, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, и Холмс наклонился ко мне.

Губы у него были теплыми и сладкими. Я прижал его крепко; тонкое сильное тело так ловко совпало с моим, что трудно понять, где заканчиваюсь я и начинается он. Не думая об этом, я отдался исходящему от него жару, а он языком разомкнул мои губы, и тот заново познакомился с моим ртом. Мне нравилось, что нужно поднимать к нему голову, нравилось ощущение его рук на пояснице и между лопаток. Он целовал меня так, словно во всем мире нет занятия интереснее.

Я мог бы, однако, предложить и другие интересные занятия (я бы не стал говорить о них как о более интересных, потому что целуется Шерлок Холмс восхитительно), и смог разорвать головокружительный поцелуй, чтобы провести губами вдоль линии его челюсти и по белоснежной шее. Пальцы переместились с его затылка на воротник: развязать галстук, отстегнуть воротничок. Холмс откинул голову, а я расстегивал пуговицы рубашки и целовал каждый открывающийся кусочек кожи. Когда я коснулся языком ямочки между ключицами, он застонал. Я чувствовал губами и этот стон, и его слова:

— Уотсон. Пока мы не зашли слишком далеко, не желаете ли переместиться в спальню?

— Если вы настаиваете, — ответил я и улыбнулся.

Он поцеловал меня еще раз и забрал у меня свой воротник. Потом проводил в спальню и наклонился, чтобы зажечь лампу на тумбочке.

Я развязал галстук и стал расстегивать жилет и рубашку. Руки совсем не дрожали. Холмс убрал запонки в коробочку; я протянул ему свои, и он положил их рядом со своими на бархатную подушечку. Потом он просто стоял и молча смотрел, как я расстегиваю рубашку и снимаю жилет. Он подошел ближе, взял у меня жилет и бросил его на кровать, а потом коснулся тепло и нежно кончиками пальцев моего обнаженного плеча у самого края шрама.

— Так вот что привело вас домой? — спросил он шепотом.

— Частично. В ногу меня тоже подстрелили. А потом был брюшной тиф, из-за него я полгода провалялся в госпитале в Пешавере.

Холмс поднял на меня взгляд. Мы отвлеклись по весьма неприятной причине, но его возбуждение совсем не угасло. Даже в мягком свете лампы я видел темные глаза и раскрасневшееся лицо. Он облизнулся.

— Как много вам пришлось вынести, — мягко сказал он. — Мне жаль.

— Да уж, повторять не хотелось бы, — ответил я строже, чем намеревался. Но Шерлок Холмс улыбнулся, а не оскорбился.

— Еще бы. Обсуждение анамнеза едва ли настраивает на романтичный лад, но я рад, что вы... оправились?

Я кивнул и опустил взгляд на его ладонь, медленно обводящую границу искореженной плоти. Большой палец гладил раздробленную ключицу.

— Можно мне посмотреть? Если это не...

Я снял рубашку через голову и повернулся к нему спиной, показывая, где вошла пуля. Ранение в спину — ранение труса. Холмс медленно выдохнул и прижался губами к аккуратному круглому отверстию, так сурово отличному от того, что на груди.

— Судя по углу, — пробормотал он мне в кожу, обнимая меня за талию, — стреляли сверху и немного слева. Вы стояли на коленях? Над пациентом?

Я кивнул и закрыл глаза. Я снова видел лицо Уорингтона, но воспоминание не накрыло меня с головой — руки Холмса крепко меня обнимали и удерживали в настоящем. Он еще раз поцеловал мое плечо, потом прошелся губами по позвоночнику до затылка. Прижав раскрытую ладонь к шраму, он сказал:

— Ты поражаешь меня, Джон Уотсон.

— Я повернулся спиной к врагу, — запротестовал я.

— Враг был прямо перед вами, доктор. Вас должны были защищать, чтобы вы могли исполнять долг.

Я вздохнул. Жертвы в битве при Майванде были колоссальными. Только благодаря исключительному везению и преданности я вернулся живым и, хоть и не до конца невредимым, но со всеми положенными мне конечностями. Я накрыл руки Холмса своими и прижал к себе. Он легонько прикусил кожу у меня на затылке. Холодные пуговицы его рубашки кололи спину.

— На вас слишком много одежды.

Я развернулся в его объятиях и стал расстегивать пуговицы. Холмс улыбался мне тепло и искренне. Я стянул с него рубашку и бросил на кровать к своей. Он расстегнул мои брюки, и я наклонился, чтобы развязать шнурки и затолкать ботинки под кровать. Он не отставал.

Сегодня мы вели себя не так безумно, как в прошлый раз, но вскоре уже стояли друг перед другом в одних кальсонах. Эрекция Холмса была весьма очевидна, как и моя. Он дотронулся до меня сквозь белье и притянул ближе к себе. Потом опустился на колени, и его довольно улыбающееся лицо оказалось на уровне моего стоящего члена.

— Все нормально? — спросил он.

— Более чем.

Я задышал мелко и прерывисто и запустил ладонь ему в волосы. Он испустил горловой звук и прижался лицом к паху, потерся щекой о твердый ствол. Руки сжимали мои бедра и удерживали на месте. Мой член нетерпеливо дернулся, вспоминая жар его рта. Он отпустил мои бедра, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку — я просто развязал кальсоны и стянул их вниз по бедрам.

— Может быть неприятно, — предупредил я.

Здесь не было пораженной кожи и раздробленных костей, только отверстие от снаряда, где он вошел в мою плоть и застрял в тазовой кости, да длинный хирургический шрам, больно пульсирующий в холодном влажном климате Англии. Мне сказали, что вынули все осколки и нога здорова, но я подозреваю, что-то там все-таки осталось.

Холмс серьезно осмотрел шрам — насколько можно быть серьезным с возбужденным членом у лица — и поцеловал его, проведя по нему языком. Потом, очевидно удовлетворившись, вернулся к члену. Что ж, если он не собирается ничего обсуждать, то и я не стану.

Вместо этого он провел по стволу ладонью, и у меня подогнулись колени. Я схватился за гладкое плечо. Мелькнул кончик языка и коснулся головки, слизывая выступившую влагу. Я сквозь зубы втянул воздух. Холмс потрясающе красив, особенно с такого угла: острый нос, рельефные скулы, приоткрытые губы. Невероятно мягкие волосы цвета воронова крыла. Черные ресницы на белой коже. Он медленно облизнул головку, смешал свою и мою влагу, и я скользнул глубже в его рот. Вспомнив его слова, я чуть-чуть расставил ноги и на пробу толкнулся вперед.

Он застонал, сжал мое бедро и скользнул пальцами по члену. Я ахнул и зажмурился. Толкнулся снова и почувствовал, как он скрывает зубы губами, чтобы не испортить мне удовольствие. Он потянул меня за бедро, заставляя двигаться. Я подчинился. Его пальцы у основания моего члена стали скользкими. Он снова застонал, сменил позу, и хватка на моем бедре исчезла.

Я открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. Он сжимал свой член сквозь белье, не гладил, не тер, только крепко его держал. Я ощутил волну жара, и у меня снова задрожали колени.

— Холмс, я...

Он вернул руку мне на бедро и остановил меня.

— Мне нужно сесть, — признался я.

Холмс отстранился, тяжело дыша открытым ртом. Кивнул, потряс головой, словно бы приходя в чувство, и снова кивнул.

— Господи, да, конечно.

Он поднялся на ноги и усадил меня на кровать. Я сел, благодарный, смущенный и до того возбужденный, что едва мог думать. Член блестел от слюны и жадно пульсировал, желая снова оказаться у него во рту. Холмс стал на колени и еще раз провел по нему ладонью.

Я поднял его за подбородок и поцеловал, собирая с языка собственный соленый вкус; мы застонали в унисон. Он отстранился и прошептал:

— Боже, жду не дождусь, когда все это будет во мне.

У меня дернулись бедра, пальцы ног впились в ковер. Я поцеловал его еще раз, сильнее, глубже, провел ладонями по длинной обнаженной спине, скользнул под белье и сжал податливую плоть. Его мышцы судорожно напряглись, он застонал. Я скользнул пальцем в теплую, влажную складку между ягодицами и погладил вход.

Холмс резко и горячо выдохнул мне в губы и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза. Его были цвета бушующего шторма — я уже стал узнавать этот решительный хищный взгляд. Я прикусил губу, намеренно привлекая к ней внимание, и снова его погладил. Он заиграл желваками. Потом отстранился и зарылся в тумбочку. В ящике был хаос: обрывки бумаги, карандаши, старые ключи, ножницы и, самое главное, стеклянный флакончик, при виде которого Холмс торжествующе вскрикнул. Во флаконе оказался вазелин: Холмс протянул его мне. Я нырнул туда двумя пальцами и сразу же сунул руку ему в штаны. Холмс вымазал руку вазелином и бросил пузырек на кровать. Упираясь лбом мне в плечо, он ласкал мой член и постанывал, пока я массировал вход.

Когда мускулы расслабились, я осторожно ввел палец. Ладонь на моем члене сбилась с ритма. Я подался глубже и чуть не сошел с ума от жаркой тесноты. Я дразнил отверстие одним пальцем, а он вздрагивал всем телом и шире раздвигал бедра. Он почти сполз на пол, мне пришлось наклоняться все ниже и ниже, и скоро я уже не мог достать куда хотел.

— Холмс, снимите уже эти кальсоны, а?

— Сейчас, — выдохнул он. — Только...

— Терпи горе неделю, а царствуй год.

Он засмеялся и снова поднял голову.

— Как скажете, доктор.

Я вынул палец, и он сел на широко раздвинутые колени. Щеки его пылали, а глаза сияли. На лбу у волос блестел пот. Я приподнял его подбородок пальцем (левым и чистым) и поцеловал в губы.

— Забирайтесь.

Холмс криво усмехнулся уголком губ. Через мгновение он встал, чтобы развязать кальсоны. На ткани выступило влажное пятно. Он оттянул белье и аккуратно стянул вниз по ногам. Я взял его за бедро и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать живот прямо под пупком, задевая кончиком носа жесткие волосы вокруг длинного тонкого члена. Сжав его в одной руке, я провел языком от основания до головки, ощущая языком твердость и жар. Я взял головку губами и втянул в рот — и он задрожал всем телом, со свистом втянул воздух и встал на цыпочки, неглубоко толкаясь.

— Подождите, — сказал он и не сделал ничего, чтобы меня остановить, наоборот: положил ладонь мне на затылок, удерживая на месте, — подождите, я же хотел... я не так собирался... ах, Уотсон.

Другая рука легла мне на плечо, кончик пальца коснулся шрама. Меня могло обеспокоить такое интимное прикосновение, но оно только лишь успокоило. Я улыбнулся.

— Вы правы. Я дал слово, не стоит отвлекаться.

Холмс погладил меня по голове и наклонился за очередным поцелуем. Это была ошибка, потому что отпускать мне его вовсе не хотелось. Я вцепился в него и совсем не помогал забираться на кровать, только целовал и гладил, пока он не распростерся подо мной: голова на подушке и невозможно длинные ноги по сторонам от моих бедер. Я встал над ним на колени, игнорируя боль в бедре, и оперся на локоть. Его руки гладили меня по голове и плечам: длинные пальцы путались в волосах, теплые ладони ласкали шею.

Я скользнул рукой между его бедер, и он качнулся мне навстречу. Один палец проник внутрь безо всякого сопротивления; я ввел два. Холмс простонал мне в рот, обнял меня крепче и поднял колено, осторожно прижимаясь к моему здоровому бедру. Я толкнулся глубже, прошептал: «Да», и он снова застонал. Каждое движение пальцев посылало дрожь по его спине, он нетерпеливо ерзал, желая взять меня глубже. Когда я ввел три пальца, мизинец свело судорогой, но что это по сравнению с его широко раскрытыми глазами, беспомощно дергающимися бедрами и влагой на животе, где лежит возбужденный член? Поцелуи стали резкими и рваными, а руки двигались без остановки.

— Всё, — натянуто произнес он и просунул между нами руку, чтобы сжать мой член. Я вздрогнул. Бедро и плечо отчаянно болели от нагрузки.

— Я не могу взять вас в таком положении, — сказал я и убрал руку. — Я... Нога...

— О. — Он выдохнул и потряс головой. — Тогда... Поменяемся местами?

Я оперся на подушки и вытянул ноги; бедро больше не протестовало, но плечо все еще ощущало напряжение. Холмс сел на меня верхом. Я держал свой член, пока он опускался, и от первого соприкосновения мы оба застонали. Холмс наклонил голову, тяжело дыша, вцепился мне в бицепс, его спина выгнулась дугой. Он опускался медленно, с напряжением в согнутых ногах. Я придерживал его бедра, гладил по бокам и старался не толкаться навстречу.

Наконец, он сел мне на бедра, и волосы на его ногах защекотали мне кожу. Он крепко сжал мои плечи. Я гладил его по бокам, озабоченный нахмуренными бровями и зажмуренными глазами. Эрекция его слегка увяла.

— Все хорошо? — мягко спросил я.

Он кивнул. Волосы упали ему на лицо, и он откинул их назад. Встретившись со мной взглядом, он чуть напряженно мне улыбнулся.

— Просто... Прошло много времени, вот и все.

Я прикусил губу и замер, не переставая поглаживать его по бокам, по груди с редкими волосами, животу, дразнить соски. Он вспыхнул и послал мне широкую улыбку, слегка двинув бедрами. Я ахнул. Его улыбка стала шире, и он сместил хватку с моих плеч на изголовье кровати.

— Теперь медленно, — предупредил он.

Я схватился за его бедра. Он приподнялся одним движением, от которого у меня выгнулась спина, и когда снова опустился, на этот раз более плавно, мы оба вздрогнули. Его тело расслабилось, привыкло к вторжению, и он задвигался быстрее. Член снова встал торчком. Я немного сдвинул его бедра, чтобы изменить угол, и он удивленно вскрикнул. Потом задрал подбородок, стиснул бедра и потребовал:

— А ну, еще раз.

Я сдвинул его еще раз, чисто по наитию — он снова вздрогнул и вскрикнул, уже громче.

— Не забывайте о приличиях, Холмс, — напомнил я, толкаясь вверх и вырывая у него еще один крик.

— К черту приличия, — ахнул он и вцепился мне в волосы. Я широко улыбнулся. — Трахните меня, доктор.

— Я — раненый военный герой. Мне нельзя перенапрягаться.

— Да вы нахал, — выстонал он и подвинул колени, чтобы двигаться точнее и сильнее.

Я знал, что наполняю его идеально, это было видно. По мне тоже было видно: с каждым движением его бедер я дрожал и желал большего. Мне оставалось недолго. Холмс полностью отошел от первоначального дискомфорта проникновения, и его член снова пульсировал и источал влагу. Он отпустил изголовье и взял себя в руку.

— Вот так, — пробормотал я безо всякого смысла, помогая ему протяжными толчками. Он был тугой и горячий, как печь, и стискивал меня самым потрясающим образом. Мокрая набухшая головка члена стремительно исчезала в кулаке, появлялась снова — он сбился с ритма. Хватка у меня на волосах ослабла, а живот напрягся, соски набухли, как горошины. Он покраснел до самого пупка и весь блестел от пота. Зад ритмично сжимался, Холмс дрожал, и я понял, что он близок.

Я уперся ногами в кровать и сжал его талию, судорожно толкаясь вверх. Он закрыл глаза и весь изогнулся дугой. Первая горячая струя попала мне на грудь, и я зарычал. Оргазм был уже близко. Я пытался продолжать двигаться, пока Холмс стонал и дрожал, медленно себя поглаживая, растягивая последние остатки удовольствия. Я выплескивался глубоко внутри него долгими, тянущимися волнами, и наслаждение избавило мой разум от всяких мыслей, кроме ощущения мужчины. Я пал в небытие.

Холмс удовлетворенно смотрел на меня, изредка слегка вздрагивая всем телом. Он улыбнулся мне, когда я открыл глаза. Я понял, что на нем нет ни капли грима: чистое лицо и чистые эмоции. Я дотронулся кончиком пальца до уголка глаза. Он закрыл глаза и позволил погладить ресницы. Я притянул его к себе и глубоко поцеловал, пытаясь выразить хотя бы долю тех чувств, что поселились у меня в сердце. Холмс выдохнул мне в рот и ответил на поцелуй с такой же страстью.

— Останьтесь, — прошептал он, сворачиваясь в клубочек у меня под боком.

Наши тела оставались соединены: чистой рукой он зарылся мне в волосы, а липкая легла между нами. Нам обоим нужно в ванную. Холмс опустил голову и поцеловал край шрама у меня на плече.

— Боже, да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эль-Аси, или Оронт — река в Ливане, Сирии и Турции.


	8. Заключение

И снова я проснулся с Холмсом под боком. Встал не сразу, лежал и слушал его дыхание. Вчера мы не помылись, только обтерлись небрежно мокрым полотенцем, поэтому кожу слегка пощипывало. Да и мочевой пузырь нужно бы освободить. А вставать не хотелось. Лежать бы так вечность: гладкий расслабленный живот под ладонью, мягкие волосы щекочут губы.

Но потом я все же подчинился требованиям своего организма и выскользнул из кровати, стараясь не задеть Холмса и молясь, чтобы он еще спал, когда я вернусь.

Он спал. Только когда я стал забираться обратно, он начал просыпаться: задышал глубже, тело напряглось, и когда я снова обнял его обеими руками, он открыл глаза, вздохнул и подался ко мне.

— Ну здравствуй, — прохрипел он низким ото сна голосом.

— С добрым утром.

Я скользнул рукой по его груди и прижался губами к затылку.

— Как же приятно так просыпаться, — заметил он, накрыл мою руку своей и переплел наши пальцы. — Который час?

— Десятый, — ответил я, бросив взгляд на каминную полку.

— Господь всемогущий. — Он зевнул. — Как же рано. Уотсон, у нас еще есть время.

И мы им воспользовались. Когда миссис Хадсон постучала в дверь и сказала, что завтрак будет через пять минут, мы лежали на простынях, post coitum, покрытые потом и курили сигарету, стараясь не спалить одеяло. Подняв сигарету повыше, Холмс сладко меня поцеловал и выпрыгнул из постели.

В свете утреннего солнца обнаженный Холмс великолепен. Сложив руки за головой и привстав на цыпочки, он потянулся, демонстрируя мне рябь поочередно натянувшихся мышц на спине, дерзкий аппетитный зад и блестящие от вазелина бедра — десять минут назад он им выпачкался специально для меня. У него даже внутренняя сторона коленки очаровательная. Сердце затрепетало у меня в груди.

«Угомонись, Уотсон», приказал я сам себе.

Я встал и взял второй халат. Вода в тазике была ледяная, но Холмс высунул голову в коридор и, довольно хмыкнув, вернулся с горячим чайником. Мы вытерлись начисто, стараясь предоставить друг другу немного приватности несмотря на недавние наши занятия, и я натянул кальсоны. Холмс свои надевать не стал.

В гостиной нас уже ждал завтрак. Миссис Хадсон передала Холмсу два конверта, доставленных этим утром с Монтегю-стрит, и он отошел к столу за канцелярским ножом.

— Начинайте, Уотсон, а то остынет, — сказал он мне под шелест разрезаемой бумаги.

Я наполнил две тарелки, не отрывая от него глаз. Через минуту любопытство на его лице сменилось триумфом. Он поднял на меня сияющий взгляд, пересек комнату и, бросив передо мной письмо, притянул к себе мое лицо для уверенного поцелуя.

— Мой дорогой Уотсон! — Он отпустил меня и победно вскинул руки. — Поздравьте меня! Я помог поймать преступника.

Я взял письмо:

 

Мистер Холмс,

Альфред Карпентер, известный также как Квинси Дадли, признался во всем. Совершенное им убийство доказано с помощью отпечатков пальцев, ботинок и пятен крови, как вы и говорили. Мотив мести подтвержден. Премного вам благодарен за помощь.

 

Инспектор Г. Лестрад, Скотланд-Ярд

 

— Вы были правы! — сказал я. — Он действительно признался. Это было восхитительно, Холмс, вы просто невероятны. Как вы только замечаете все эти мелочи?

Холмс отмел комплименты, но щеки его заалели от удовольствия.

— А, это было очень просто. Я могу читать людей, вот и все.

— Чепуха. Вы увидели то, чего не увидела полиция.

— Признаюсь, криминалистика меня всегда интересовала. Я иногда развлекаюсь ею, когда нет работы.

— А что во втором письме?

— Ах, да.

Холмс открыл второй конверт, и на лице его отразилось сожаление: брови нахмурились, а губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Ирвинг закрывает театр. На неопределенное время. Он благодарен мне за участие в деле — я так понимаю, ему Лестрад тоже написал, — но думает, что из-за скандала нам лучше переждать.

Холмс фыркнул.

— Ему легко говорить: даже после выплаты гонорара у него останутся сбережения. А все остальные оказались зимой на улице в середине сезона.

— Ну, вы-то не в таком ужасном положении, — сказал я, оглядывая комнату.

Холмс смутился.

— Ну ладно, не я. И не Лидия, у Уайлдера есть инвестиции. А вот остальные... Профессия актера не слишком-то прибыльная. Даже учитывая недавний аншлаг, мы не самая богатая труппа.

Он вздохнул.

— Ладно, это даже к лучшему. Ирвинг после той аварии из кожи лез, ему надо отдохнуть.

Холмс посмотрел на мое непонимающее лицо и добавил:

— В сентябре, как раз перед открытием сезона, Ирвинг и Эллен Терри попали в аварию на Брук-стрит. Эллен — это актриса, видели ее? В общем, Ирвинг сломал лодыжку и пару ребер, а Эллен... это было ужасно. В больнице пролежала больше месяца. Врачи говорят, она встанет на ноги, но она все никак не оправится. Она должна была играть Офелию, Лидия ее подменяла.

Холмс покачал головой и бросил письмо поверх записки от Лестрада.

— Видимо, это значит, что труппа распадается, — печально сказал он и сел напротив.

— Ну почему же, — запротестовал я. Яйца уже почти остыли.

— Все, кому есть куда идти, разойдутся. К тому времени, когда Ирвинг решит возобновить показы, не останется никого. — Он взял вилку. — Придется собирать труппу заново.

— Но вы же останетесь, да?

Яйца оказались идеальными. Клянусь, я запомню этот завтрак навечно, даже если стряпню миссис Хадсон мне отведать больше не удастся.

Холмс пожал плечами, бесцельно ковыряясь в тарелке.

— Я не могу слоняться без дела, Уотсон. Мозг нужно чем-то занять, или я сойду с ума.

Зашла миссис Хадсон — удостовериться, что кофе еще горячий и что Холмс проглотил хотя бы что-то. Потом она спросила о расследовании.

— Он был великолепен, — заявил я без задней мысли, не дав Холмсу раскрыть рот. Они оба удивленно на меня посмотрели; я почувствовал, что у меня горит лицо, но продолжил: — Холмс вычислил преступника, когда полиция и рядом не была, и держал его на сцене, пока мы искали доказательства.

— А Уотсон помогал. Он был моим человеком снаружи, искал доказательства, чтобы я мог прижать Дадли.

— А как вы узнали, что его имя не Дадли? — внезапно вспомнил я.

— Я всегда знал, что это не его настоящее имя. — Холмс откинулся на спинку стула, прихлебывая кофе. — Я знаю все о своих коллегах еще до того, как они доберутся до сцены. Не было никакого актера Квинси Дадли, пока он не вступил в труппу Лицеума. Тут нет ничего странного, я знаю многих желающих отделаться от прошлого, — но в голове застряло. Когда вы дали мне имя Джеймса Карпентера, я понял, что должен найти связь. Я уже тогда подозревал Дадли.

Миссис Хадсон стиснула ладони на груди и смотрела на нас с улыбкой.

— О, мистер Холмс. Как же мне приятно снова видеть вас дома. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь вы перестанете притворяться бедняком и оставите ту клетушку на Монтегю-стрит.

— Но мне там нравится, — не слишком убедительно запротестовал Холмс.

— И вы, доктор Уотсон. Надеюсь, что буду видеть вас чаще.

Я выдавил улыбку и уткнулся взглядом в тарелку.

— Ладно, джентльмены, я вас оставлю. Позвоните, когда закончите.

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, — ответил Холмс, закрывая за ней дверь.

Мы помолчали. Потом Холмс сказал:

— Уотсон, послушайте-ка.

— Да?

— Помните, что я сказал прошлой ночью?

Я поднял бровь: много чего было сказано прошлой ночью, кто его знает, к чему он ведет.

— Я говорил серьезно, — продолжил он, ничуть не прояснив ситуацию. Он пожевал губу и, видя, что я его не понимаю, добавил: — Когда просил вас остаться.

Я очевидно ослышался.

— Простите?

— Останьтесь. Здесь, со мной, на Бейкер-стрит. Перевозите сюда свои вещи и оставайтесь.

— На сколько? — спросил я беспокойно. Я не собираюсь сидеть у него на шее, если он на это надеется. У меня есть гордость.

— На сколько захотите. Миссис Хадсон права... Квартира на Монтегю-стрит мне больше не нужна. Раз уж труппа распалась и я остался без работы, скрываться мне больше незачем. Мой брат арендует эти комнаты уже много лет, но...

— Холмс, мне не нужна ваша благотворительность, — сказал я.

— Нет, дружище, что вы! Я собирался сказать, что теперь я могу себе позволить снимать эту квартиру напополам с вами, если вас это устроит.

Мое сердце попыталось выскочить через рот. Я положил вилку на стол.

— Вы... уверены? Мы же друг друга почти не знаем.

Холмс рассмеялся.

— Да ладно, Уотсон. Мы знаем друг друга гораздо лучше, чем сотни соседей, решающих вместе снимать жилье. Представьте, если бы мы были незнакомцами; мы могли бы без проблем жить вместе и совсем друг друга не знать. Но мы уже знаем, что у нас есть нечто общее.

Он подмигнул. Я колебался, не желая показывать, как сильно хочу согласиться. Холмс добавил, уже мягче:

— Вам нужно личное пространство, поэтому наверху есть вторая спальня. Но я всегда буду рад видеть вас в своей.

Вот и все. Я вспомнил о Стэмфорде, который подарил мне билет. Подумал о номере в гостинице и своих ботинках под кроватью у Холмса. Об идеальном завтраке на столе. Предо мной распахнули дверь, и я преступил порог.

— Хорошо. Напополам, и приличия ради я займу комнату наверху.

Холмс триумфально хлопнул по столу ладонью. Потом вскочил на ноги и вылетел на лестничную клетку, крича мальчика. Когда тот поднялся, он поручил ему отнести записку в гостиницу и перевезти сюда все мои вещи. Я тем временем писал записку. Холмс отдал ее посыльному вместе с двумя шиллингами, и тот убежал вниз по лестнице, выскочил за дверь и помчался по улице.

— Его зовут Тим, — сказал Холмс, вернувшись за стол. — Нужно запомнить, если я... простите, если мы собираемся здесь жить. Ешьте, Уотсон, яйца остывают.

Мои вещи вместе со счетом из гостиницы прибыли к обеду. Денег хватило в аккурат, но до следующей получки придется экономить. Но все же у меня теперь есть крыша над головой, огонь в камине и потрясающий, невероятный, гениальный актер в качестве соседа. Чего можно еще пожелать?

Вечер я провел во второй спальне за разбором вещей и к чаю устал так, что уснул в кресле в гостиной — устал не только от дневных забот, но и от ночных утех. Проснувшись, я обнаружил, что Холмс сидит в кресле напротив, курит длинную трубку и задумчиво меня разглядывает.

— Я играю на скрипке.

Я протер глаза и выпрямился.

— Прошу прощения?

— Когда думаю. Надеюсь, вас это не потревожит.

— Не думаю. При условии, если вы будете заниматься этим днем.

У него дрогнули губы.

— А вы в чем покаетесь? Когда двое решают жить вместе, они должны знать друг о друге худшее.

— У меня нервы пошаливают. Вы сами видели, как я... В общем, я не люблю сюрпризы, особенно когда их предваряют резкие громкие звуки. А еще мне говорили, что у меня плохой характер.

— Я иногда ухожу в себя и днями не произношу ни слова. Не думайте, что я на вас дуюсь. Просто оставьте меня в покое, и все пройдет.

— Я играю в азартные игры.

Холмс заинтересовано на меня посмотрел.

— Никогда бы не подумал.

— Не часто. Но я могу поставить значительную сумму на лошадь. В последнее время просто ставить было нечего.

— Хммм. — Он пососал трубку и сказал: — Меня привлекает химия. Я подумываю устроить здесь лабораторию, если вы не против.

Я пожал плечами.

— Не сожгите дом, и я не буду против.

— Разумно. — Он положил трубку, встал предо мной и протянул руки; я их сжал. — Я тут подумал, пока вы спали, что, наверное, можно серьезнее подойти к расследованию преступлений.

— Хотите стать детективом? — Я погладил большими пальцами его костяшки. — Мне кажется, у вас есть к этому способности.

— Это уже не первый раз, когда я... разгадываю загадку, — признался он. — Когда-нибудь я расскажу вам о том случае. Мне нужно чем-нибудь заняться, значит, можно воспользоваться своими талантами.

— Другую труппу искать не будете?

— Не в это время года. Осенью, возможно, где-нибудь и потребуется ведущий актер, но сейчас смысла нет. Труппы собраны, сезоны расписаны. Мне нужно занять себя чем-нибудь другим.

— Например, расследованиями преступлений.

Он широко улыбнулся.

— Что в этом может быть сложного?

***

Каким-то чудом мы друг к другу притерлись, и соседство наше оказалось весьма приятным. Холмс играл на скрипке не только в разрешенные часы, но играл так замечательно, что я забывал на него сердиться. Репертуар его был весьма широк; он мог сыграть меня для что угодно даже без нот, но когда он играл для себя, это были либо композиции мне незнакомые, либо нечто, что музыкой назвать язык не поворачивался. Иногда мне кажется, что он сочиняет ее сам, но я никогда не видел, чтобы он что-то записывал.

В гостиной обосновалось химическое оборудование, но, так как стол заливать нельзя, у Холмса мало осталось вариантов для экспериментов.

Я устроил в гостиной и свой собственный уголок, купив, чисто из прихоти, большой рабочий стол-бюро. Я поставил его у окна, где утром на его темную поверхность падает солнце. Не знаю пока, что мне с ним делать; сейчас там лежит моя почта (которой не так уж много), дневник и чернила, да внизу сумка с докторским саквояжем. Во время расследования убийства в театре Лицеум я делал кое-какие записи. Я собрал из них рассказ, он вышел в фолио и не остался незамеченным публикой.

Спальня на верхнем этаже иногда используется по назначению. Я всегда спал чутко, а Холмс беспокойный даже во сне, и иногда я ночь напролет провожу без сна. Сначала я пытался это терпеть, но становился в эти дни вспыльчивым и раздражительным. Мое выздоровление тоже требует хорошего отдыха, так что ради здоровья и сохранения добрососедских отношений три-четыре раза в неделю я сплю наверху. В остальные ночи мы засыпаем переплетенными друг с другом, удовлетворенные и мокрые, сразу же после любовных утех. Просыпаться рядом с Холмсом приятно и так же приятно спускаться утром к завтраку, где он ждет меня за столом, чтобы пожелать доброго утра.

После роспуска труппы мы пару раз встречались с Лидией и Уайлдером. Где-то через неделю после моего переезда Холмс пригласил их на чай, и мы приятно провели вечер за разговорами о театре, планах на будущее и обсуждением всего, что случилось с нами за прошедшее время. Холмс поддерживает связь и с остальными бывшими коллегами, особое внимание уделяя процессу Альфреда Карпентера или Квинси Дадли, но дело идет медленно.

Холмс оповестил газеты о своей новой профессии частного детектива, и мы приняли нескольких посетителей. В частности, он разгадал загадку с наследством, нашел пропавшую шкатулку с драгоценностями и воссоединил мать с давно утерянной дочерью — все это не выходя из дома. Получая очередное письмо с благодарностями, он расцветает от счастья, что снова оказался прав, но я вижу, ему хочется чего-то более захватывающего, чем семейные проблемы. Убийство Оррика Стерлинга поставило высокую планку.

Одним холодным мартовским утром я спустился к завтраку и обнаружил на столе открытый журнал: претенциозно озаглавленная статья «Книга жизни» была обведена карандашом и вся исчеркана. Я взял журнал, чтобы ее прочесть, и тут из спальни вышел Холмс.

— А. — Он сел за стол напротив меня. — Что думаете?

Читать я только начал, но уже наткнулся на знакомые слова.

— «Как и другие виды искусств, искусство дедукции и анализа постичь можно только долгим упорным трудом, и жизнь простого смертного слишком коротка, чтобы достигнуть в нем совершенства. Но прежде чем обратиться к тем моральным и логическим сторонам дела, что представляют собою недостижимые высоты, любознательный индивидуум может начать с примитивных основ. Например, с первого взгляда на такого же простого смертного определить его прошлое и род занятий». — Я опустил журнал и посмотрел на Холмса: — Это ведь то, чем вы занимаетесь, не так ли?

— Это моя статья, — гордо заявил он и поднял подбородок.

— Поздравляю. Вижу, вы уже вносите в нее правки.

Он закатил глаза:

— Они опубликовали первоначальный вариант.

— И все равно она очень умная.

За завтраком я дочитал статью. Холмс уже объяснял мне свои методы, говоря, что умеет «читать» людей, но похоже, что он смотрит гораздо глубже и анализирует быстрее, чем мне представлялось. Моя походка и осанка сообщили ему о моей военной карьере, а голос и интонации — о моем прошлом. Он увидел отпечатки ботинок убийцы и узнал, как тот ходит, увидел рану на теле убитого и рассчитал рост нападавшего. Если он может делать это всегда, это значительно облегчит его новую работу.

Зазвонил звонок, и миссис Хадсон провела к нам пожилого мужчину с хорошей осанкой и татуировкой на тыльной стороне ладони. Холмс взял у него записку и отослал взмахом руки без единого слова.

— Ну и кто он по профессии? — спросил я, указав на статью.

Холмс поднял на меня взгляд и сощурился:

— Посыльный. Уотсон, да даже без формы...

— Нет, кем он был раньше?

Он широко улыбнулся.

— Флотским сержантом.

Я засмеялся.

— Жаль, я проверить этого не могу.

— Позовите его из окна. Быстрее, пока он не ушел.

Я подбежал к окну, открыл его и крикнул:

— Сержант!

Мужчина остановился и обернулся на голос. Когда он заметил меня, я протянул руку и бросил ему монету. Он ее поймал на лету и знаком меня поблагодарил. Я залез обратно в комнату.

— Отлично, — произнес я, впечатленный. — Как вы узнали?

— Видели татуировку?

Я кивнул.

— Это якорь, якорь навевает мысли о море. Бакены и выправка говорят нам, что перед нами военный. Значит, моряк. Заметили его властную манеру держать себя? Итак, он был офицером, но нынешняя профессия заставляет предположить скорее сержанта.

— Поразительно!

Холмс пожал плечами.

— Минутное дело.

— А вы хорошо разбираетесь в военных рангах. Для роли учили?

— Возможно, — ответил он, вскрывая конверт, доставленный «бывшим морским сержантом, ныне посыльным». — Информация остается у меня в голове надолго. Нужно придумать способ ее организовать, иначе она превратится в хлам. — Он протянул мне письмо. — Это из Скотланд-Ярда.

Я затаил дыхание. Неужели его наконец-то призывают в качестве свидетеля? Полиция вызывала его гораздо реже, чем я этого ожидал. Они же воспользовались его знаниями. Но, скорее всего, они воспользовались ими, не раскрывая их авторства. Наверное, им стыдно признавать, какую роль в расследовании сыграл любитель со стороны.

Я прочитал письмо. Инспектор Грегсон сухо информировал, что инспектор Лестрад не позабыл о способностях Холмса к наблюдению и дедукции и что они могут ими воспользоваться вновь. А также, принимая во внимание, что Холмс в последнее время несколько раз к ним наведывался, предлагая помощь в старых закрытых делах, возможно, ему будет интересно принять участие в деле с самого его начала.

В пустом доме на Брикстон-роуд найдено тело мужчины без единого ранения, но в залитой кровью комнате. Судя по тону письма, они будто бы давали любопытствующему энтузиасту возможность поучиться на практике, но было очевидно, что полиция зашла в тупик и не хочет этого признавать. Они решили рискнуть и позвать Холмса, вдруг он найдет что-нибудь там, где их собственные детективы не нашли ничего. К концу письма я улыбался во весь рот.

— Вы им нужны. — Я вернул письмо Холмсу, тоже сияющему от восторга, как сумасшедший. — Холмс, вы должны идти! Вы же такой возможности и ждали. Если уж вас Лестрад предложил... Нужно идти.

— Ну так берите шляпу. Вы идете со мной.

— Я?!

— Вы мой партнер в расследованиях, — заявил Холмс, бросил салфетку на стол и встал, не доев завтрак. — Вы мне понадобитесь. Кто знает, что нас ждет?

Я направился к двери, но он меня остановил:

— Подождите, я надену пиджак поприличнее.

Я замер, не застегнув до конца пальто.

— На место убийства? Холмс, разумно ли это?

— Внешний вид — это все, дорогой друг, — сказал Шерлок Холмс, широко улыбаясь. Его серые глаза азартно блестели. — Как сказал Бард, «Весь мир — театр».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинальное название «Totus Mundus Agit Histrionem» — якобы лозунг первоначального театра «Глобус». В переводе с латыни — «Весь мир — театр».
> 
> Лицеум, [статья в Вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B5%D1%83%D0%BC)  
> [Сайт театра с фотографиями](http://www.londontown.com/LondonInformation/Entertainment/Lion_King_-_Lyceum_Theatre/04ff/imagesPage/15449)  
> Эллен Терри, [статья в Вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8,_%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD)


End file.
